Unexpected News
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: The story is about Stacy being pregnant with Oliver's child. It is Oliver/Kyle.
1. Unexpected News

Stacy Morasco is about to find out whether or not she is pregnant. If the test shows that she is indeed pregnant, then she has a second chance to pass the baby off as Rex's. If she is not pregnant, then she will have the truth to Rex and Gigi that she had a miscarriage.

Now, she goes to see what the results. It confirms that she is pregnant.

Stacy: This is great. (She says in a happy tone) I can pass this off at Rex's baby.

Then a thought crossed her mind. What am I doing? I shouldn't lie about this being Rex's baby. I should tell the truth. I have to tell Rex that I miscarried our baby. I really should think everything through before I make a decision on what I'm going to do.

Meanwhile Oliver is nervous about telling his parents that he is gay. He wanted to tell them last night, but thought it should wait until tomorrow. Seconds later he sees Kyle with Nick, and a feeling of jealously comes over him.

Oliver: How can Kyle be with Nick? I know why…because he wants to have a relationship with someone. I should have been honest when Christian caught me kissing Kyle. I can't believe I lied about what really happened between us.

Then Nick notices Oliver watching them. He is thinking to himself I have got your man. If you want to be with him then you better do whatever it takes to get him back.

Nick: Your ex-boyfriend is watching us.

Kyle: I don't care! (He lies to himself)

Seconds later Layla comes into Roddy's. She finds Oliver watching Kyle, and wonders why he isn't doing something to get Kyle back. Next, she heads over to where Oliver is.

Layla: Do something Oliver!

Oliver: He doesn't want me anymore. I ruined us being together forever!

Layla: Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes! Because I need to get out of here. I'm telling my parents tonight that I'm gay.

Layla: That is great Oliver. I think once they know you are gay, a weight will be lifted off from you.

Oliver: I think you're right!

Then he heads out of Roddy's. Layla waits until Nick leaves to talk to Kyle.

Layla: Kyle, we need to talk about Oliver!

Kyle: Did Oliver tell you to talk to me?

Layla: No! I can't believe you're still involved with Nick!

Kyle: I can't be with Oliver when he still hasn't told his parents about him being gay!

Layla: Oliver is telling his parents tonight that he is gay.

Kyle: What? (He says in shocked tone)

Layla: He's telling them because of you.

Kyle: I am surprised!

Layla: Kyle, are you really happy with Nick? I want you to think about that. Also, do you want to see Oliver spend the rest of his life with somebody else?

Then she heads to the bar to order a drink. Seconds later Kyle leaves Roddy's.

When Nick returns he sees no sign of Kyle around.

Nick: I can't believe he went after Oliver!

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver is in the Palace restaurant with his parents. He hasn't said anything to them for ten minutes.

Barbara: Oliver, are you okay?

Oliver: No! There are things that I need to tell you both about.

George: Let's hear it son!

Oliver: Layla and I broke up! I had to end it because of fact that I'm gay!

When his parents heard that nothing came out of their mouth.

Oliver: Well, I guess I will go. If you want to talk to me just give me a call. If you don't want to talk, that is fine with me.

Seconds later he gets up and then he leaves.

George: Our son can't be gay!

Barbara: I'm in complete shock!

George: I can't deal with this right now! I'm going to head upstairs!

Barbara: I'll be up there in a little while.

George: Okay!

Then he heads upstairs to the room.

After five minutes Barbara decides to go see her son.

Meanwhile Stacy has made a decision about what she is going to do. Seconds later she calls Rex's cell phone number. On the second ring he picks up.

Rex: Hello!

Stacy: We need to talk!

Rex: What is this about Stacy?

Stacy: The baby! Could you come to the apartment right now?

Rex: I can't Stacy! Gigi and I have plans!

Stacy: I only need to talk to you for five minutes. This is important.

Rex: Okay!

Stacy: Thanks!

About five minutes later

Rex is at the apartment.

Stacy: I need you to sit down.

Rex: I would rather stand!

Stacy: Okay! Rex, I'm not pregnant with your child!

When Rex heard that he was thinking how could she do that to me.

Stacy: The truth is that at the end of August I miscarried our baby. I was really upset and I just couldn't tell you at the time I lost our child. When I told Kim about losing the baby, she suggested that I get pregnant again. I didn't want to get through with it, but somehow she convinced me it was the best thing I do if I wanted to hold on to you. I realize now that it was wrong.

Rex: Why would you tell me the truth now?

Stacy: Because it is the right thing do.

Rex: Since when are you doing the right thing now?

Stacy: Since I learned I'm pregnant again!

Rex: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Stacy: I'm going to tell the guy that I'm pregnant with his child.

Rex: How did you get the guy to sleep with you in the first place?

Stacy: I drugged his drink so he would sleep with me.

Rex: I can't believe what I'm hearing! (He says in a shocked tone)

Stacy: I'm going to be moving out of the apartment too!

Rex: Where are you going to stay?

Stacy: Someone from work is going to let me stay at their house.

Rex: Okay! I wish you and your child the best!

Stacy: Thanks! You can tell Gigi what I told you!

Rex: Okay!

Seconds later he leaves the apartment and seconds later Stacy calls up Oliver's cell phone number. He answers on the third ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Stacy: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Stacy! (He says in a surprised tone) What do you want?

Stacy: I need you to come over to the apartment to talk!

Oliver: Okay!

Ten minutes later

Oliver is in the apartment with Stacy.

Stacy: Oliver…I'm pregnant with your child!

Oliver was in complete shock about it. He had no idea what to say.

Stacy: This is something else you need to know.

Oliver: Which is?

Stacy: I drugged your drink so you would sleep with me.

Oliver wanted to yell at her for doing that cruel thing to him, but couldn't because she was pregnant.

Stacy: It was wrong.

Oliver: I also think you need to know something about me as well.

Stacy Okay!

Oliver: Stacy, I'm gay!

Stacy: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Oliver: I will respect what your decision is.

Stacy: Oliver, I'm okay with you being gay!

Oliver: Okay! So, have you decided what you are going to do about the baby?

Stacy: Yes! I'm going to have the baby…and I want you to have full custody of him or her.

Oliver: Stacy (He says in a surprised tone) Don't you want to be part of your son or daughter's life?

Stacy: My child would be better off without me.

Oliver: I don't believe that!

Stacy: Oliver, I'm not a good person. I've done cruel things to people.

Oliver: Well, I'm not perfect either. I lied about being gay for a long time. I didn't want anyone to know.

Stacy: That is different. It's not like you tried to steal your sister's man away from her.

Oliver: I'm an only child! I was cruel when I broke up with boyfriend. I did that because my parents would be disappointed to know their son was gay.

Stacy: I was a disappointed to my parents too! All they really cared was about Gigi!

Oliver: That must have been hard on you!

Stacy: Yes. I turned into a person who wanted to get revenge on her only sister.

Oliver: People can change!

Stacy: Maybe for some, but not for all.

Oliver: I think anyone can change if they want to.

Stacy: You really believe that?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: So, what happens next?

Oliver: We learn about each other.

Stacey: It doesn't matter if it is good or bad.

Oliver: No!

Stacey: Okay!


	2. A Friendship Begins

Stacy: Do you know why I fell in love with Rex?

Oliver: What made you fall in love with him?

Stacy: That he was nice enough to help me pick up my books from the floor in the hall way.

Oliver: How old were you at the time?

Stacy: I was about fifteen years old!

Oliver: Tell me about your sister Gigi and Rex!

Stacy: Okay! They were high school sweethearts? I guess I envied that my sister had the guy that I wanted.

Oliver: How were you able to be okay with them dating?

Stacy: Well, I had to tell myself that a better guy would come along for me. That I could fall for another guy, but I wasn't able to do that.

Oliver: When I knew I was attracted to guys in high school, I didn't know what to do about it.

Stacy: How were you able to pretend you were straight in high school?

Oliver: I guess I was determined to live up to the expectations that my parents wanted me to live by.

Stacy: Were you afraid that at some point they might discover you were gay on their own?

Oliver: All the time. That is why I had to do something by asking a girl to a dance?

Stacy: Was it hard to do that?

Oliver: Yes, but it's what I had to do to hide the fact that I'm gay.

Stacy: Tell me about what happened in college?

Oliver: I decided to join a fraternity, and that is where I met Kyle.

Stacy: Did you know you loved him at first sight?

Oliver: No! We were friends at first!

Stacy: When did you realize there was something more between the both of you?

Oliver: When Kyle made a move on me!

Stacy: How did you handle that?

Oliver: I was nervous but I kissed him back.

Stacy: Did you come out to say you were gay?

Oliver: No! I told Kyle that only way we could be in the relationship was if he stayed between us?

Stacey: So, he was okay with it?

Oliver: I guess so, but I think he wanted me to let people in my life know that I was gay.

Stacy: How did you break up with Kyle?

Oliver: I wrote him a letter! It was the hardest thing for me to do.

Stacy: You couldn't tell him face to face?

Oliver: I really loved him. I couldn't face seeing him upset.

Stacy: So ,somehow by chance you wind up here and Kyle's here? How did you feel about that?

Oliver: I was surprised! After college I went right into the police force. I convinced myself that I was better off without him.

Stacy: It didn't work at first?

Oliver: Not really. I still remembered the happy times I shared with him, and that I still loved him

Stacy: So, in time it got easier for you to put everything about him in the back of your mind?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: How were you able to sleep with me on the night that party was held?

Oliver: Well, I probably wasn't thinking because I was drunk.

Stacy: How were you able to be in a relationship with Layla?

Oliver: I was totally convinced that I was straight, and it seemed okay for me to be in a relationship with her.

Stacy: Probably, but then something happened for your feeling for Kyle to come back. What was it?

Oliver: I wrote him another saying for him to leave him alone. He confronted me about it. There was yelling involved. He said something that changed everything, and then he kissed me. I thought I could fight it, but I kissed him back. Then Christian caught us.

Stacy: What did you say?

Oliver: I had to say that Kyle kissed me. Then I shoved him back, and he went along with it.

Stacy: He did that because he still cared about you.

Oliver: I know he did!

Stacy: Then you couldn't get the kiss out of your mind.

Oliver: No! It was hard on me to be in a relationship with Layla, when I couldn't get Kyle out of my head.

Stacy: So, both of us aren't perfect?

Oliver: No, we're not! I don't think anyone is perfect.

Stacy: I agree with that!

Oliver: So, who else knows that you're pregnant with my child?

Stacy: I told Rex, but he doesn't know it is you. I didn't think it was right for me to say who it was, unless I got their permission to do so. Also, my friend Kimmy knows too.

Oliver: Okay! So, do you want to have a small party to announce the baby news?

Stacy: I think it would be nice to do that, but I don't want that.

Oliver: Okay!

Stacy: You need to tell Kyle, your parents, and Christian and Layla that you're going to be a father.

Oliver: I don't think I should let my parents know just yet that they're going to be grandparents for a son who is gay.

Stacy: They're your parents Oliver. I think they should even if they don't approve of you being gay. If my parents were alive, I would tell them that they're going to be grandparents.

Oliver: I will give it some thought.

Stacy: Okay!

Oliver: It will be easy for me to tell Layla and Christian the news, but telling Kyle will be hard.

Stacy: Do you want to be back in a relationship with him?

Oliver: Yes, but I don't think he wants to get back together with me. He's dating a guy named Nick who I don't like.

Stacy: Do you think he's happy with Nick?

Oliver: I think he is, but I know he's still in love with me.

Stacy: Then get your man back!

Oliver: What could I possibly say to him to get him back?

Stacy: The truth about how you feel about him!

Oliver: What if he doesn't work?

Stacy: If he really loves you then he will give you another chance.

Oliver: Okay! Do you want me to hang out with you a little longer?

Stacy: Yes! We could watch a movie or do something else.

Oliver: Have you eaten dinner?

Stacy: No! I could make dinner or get take out!

Oliver: I think ordering take out would be better. How does pizza sound?

Stacy: Good! Get a large cheese pizza!

Oliver: Okay!

Stacy: I'll go see what movies are on TV.

Oliver: I don't care what the movie is.

Stacy: Even if it is a chick flick?

Oliver: Well, maybe a comedy or something scary is something I prefer to watch.

Stacy: Okay! I hope the movie I pick isn't something that you have seen.

Oliver: I hope so too.!

About 10 p.m.

Oliver: I thought the movie quarantine was good.

Stacy: I thought so too! Thanks for hanging out with me.

Oliver: You're welcome!

Stacy: I have a doctor's appointment on Friday afternoon at 4 p.m. You don't need to be there. It is just a follow-up to see how I'm doing. I'll let you know how is goes.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Stacy!

Stacy: Bye Oliver!

Then he heads out of the apartment. Seconds later Stacy follows him and then she locks the door.

Stacy: It is good that Oliver and I are friends.


	3. Telling People The News

Oliver is in the elevator when his cell phone rings, and he wonders who it is. On the third ring he picks it up.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Oliver, I need to see you right now!

Oliver: Okay! How about you met me at my apartment in ten minutes?

Barbara: Okay!

Ten minutes later

Oliver and his Mom are sitting on the couch.

Barbara: I was really shocked when you said you were gay.

Oliver: Do you hate me Mom?

Barbara: No! That is why I needed to talk to right away. I want to be okay about you being gay, but it will take time for me to. I hope that is okay with you.

Oliver: Yes! Mom, I learned some surprising news tonight!

Barbara: Is it something serious?

Oliver: Yes! I just learned that I'm going to be a father!

When Barbara heard that she really was at a loss for words.

Barbara: How could you sleep with a girl when you know you're gay?

Oliver: I was upset that I had hurt Layla by pretending to be straight, that I went drinking out at a bar.

Barbara: How drunk were you to sleep with…

Oliver: Her name is Stacy. I don't remember quite much about what happened that night.

Barbara: How could you not remember son?

Oliver: Because Stay drugged me!

When Mom heard that she wasn't happy about that.

Barbara: How could she do that to you?

Oliver: Stacy needed to get pregnant again to pass the baby off as Rex's.

Barbara: That is horrible son. What are you going to do?

Oliver: Stacy wants me to have full custody of our child.

Barbara: That is good news.

Oliver: The only thing is I want her to be part of her son or daughter's life.

Barbara: I think that is nice for you to do Oliver. You're not going to marry her right?

Oliver: No! The only person who I want to be with is Kyle.

Barbara: Tell me about Kyle.

Oliver: I met Kyle in college at the fraternity I decided to join. We were friends at first, but then it started to come something more between us. I wanted us to be in a relationship, but only if nobody knew about it.

Barbara: How long did you stay with Kyle for?

Oliver: A couple of years! Before graduation I broke his heart by writing him a letter. I didn't want to do that, but I felt I had to.

Barbara: Because of me and your father?

Oliver: Yes!

Barbara: Have you told Kyle that you're going to be a father to Stacy's baby?

Oliver: No, but I will let him know tonight!

Barbara: Then I should head back to the hotel.

Oliver: Okay! How are you going to tell dad that I'm going to be a father?

Barbara: I don't think he needs to know tonight.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Mom!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later Barbara leaves his apartment and then Oliver calls Kyle on his cell phone. On the third ring he answers the phone.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Kyle, we need to talk!

Kyle: What is this about Oliver?

Oliver: Are you at home right now?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: I'll be there in ten minutes!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he ends the calls and he heads for Kyle's seconds later.

Ten minutes later

Kyle is wondering what Oliver has to tell him.

Oliver: If we were to get back together, then there is something you need to know.

Kyle: Which is Oliver?

Oliver: Well, I just found out from Stacy that I'm the father or her baby.

When Kyle heard that he was not sure how to feel about that.

Oliver: I didn't plan on it happening.

Kyle: How much did you drink before you slept with her?

Oliver: I don't recall a lot of what happened that night?

Kyle: Are you being honest with me?

Oliver: Yes! Also, the reason I can't recall a lot of what happened that night is because Stacy drugged me.

When Kyle heard that he remembered when Stacy tried to get to sleep with him.

Oliver: She had to sleep with me to get pregnant so she could pass the baby off as Rex's.

When Kyle heard that he was angry that Stacy could do that to the person he loves the most.

Oliver: Stacy wants me to have full custody of our child.

Kyle: That is great news Oliver.

Oliver: I want her to be part of her son or daughter's life.

Kyle Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes! Also, I need to know if we were to resume our relationship would you want to help raise my kid?

Kyle didn't know what to say.

Oliver: I don't want you to rush into making a decision right away.

Kyle: I'll let you know when I've made my decision.

Oliver: Okay! I will be going now.

Then he leaves and Kyle didn't know what to do next so heads downstairs. Roxy is just waiting behind the desk when he comes down.

Kyle: Roxy, I need to talk to you about something.

Roxy: What is it?

Kyle: I just found out from Oliver that is the father of Stacy's baby.

When Roxy heard that she was completely shocked by the news, because she believed that her son Rex was the father of Stacy's baby.

Roxy: How is that even possible?

Kyle: Stacy probably had a miscarriage. If she wanted to continue being pregnant she need to sleep with a guy to do that.

Roxy: So, somehow she convinced Oliver to sleep with her/

Kyle: No! Oliver told me that Stacy drugged him so he would sleep with her.

Roxy: How do you feel about that Kyle?

Kyle: I'm angry that she did that to him.

Roxy: I am angry too but at least she admitted the truth to Oliver that he is the father of her baby.

Kyle: He wants me to help raise his child if we got back together.

Roxy: Well, do you want to be with him?

Kyle: Yes, but I'm in a relationship with Nick!

Roxy: You don't want to be with Nick?

Kyle: I was just starting to be happy with someone, but I still love Oliver.

Roxy: Then be with him. What is stopping you?

Kyle: I don't want to lose him!

Roxy: You won't! Oliver wants you to be with him, and you should be.

Kyle: I'm also worried that our relationship because right now Stacy needs him. She will need him to be there for the doctor's appointment, to go shopping for baby stuff, for lamaze class, and for the birth of the baby. If she decides she wants to be part of the baby's life then things will be different for me and Oliver.

Roxy: Kyle, if you're not with Oliver then I believe you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Five minutes later

Oliver is back at his apartment. He finds Kayla and Christian watching a movie in the living room.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Can I talk to you both for a few minutes about something important?

Layla: Yes!

Then Christian shuts off the television.

Oliver: I just found out from Stacy that she is pregnant with my child.

When they heard that they were completely speechless.

Oliver: I didn't plan on it happening.

Christian: Were you really wasted when you slept with Stacy?

Oliver: No! I can recall small bits of what happened that night, but I don't remember sleeping with her.

Layla: How can you not remember sleeping with her?

Oliver: Because Stacy admitted to me tonight that she drugged me so I would sleep with her.

When they heard that they were really stunned.

Oliver: I told Kyle and he wasn't happy about it.

Layla: Just give Kyle time.

Oliver: Stacy wants me to have full custody, and I want Kyle to help me raise my child.

Christian: Did you tell him that?

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: I think that is a big step for anyone to do that. If Kyle loves you he will want to be with no matter what. Just give him time and I believe he will want a relationship with you and want to be part your child's life.

Oliver: Well, I hope so too!


	4. Dealing With It, Breakup, Serious Talk

Thursday

It is 4:30 p.m.

Oliver is in a bookstore called Book World. He is getting the book What To Expect What You're Expecting. He needs to know what will happen throughout the pregnancy. Seconds later he goes to pay for the book.

Meanwhile Barbara doesn't know how she will tell George that their son is going to be a father. The news will be a shock to him.

Seconds later George starts talking to her.

George: I think I need to talk to Oliver today!

Barbara: That is good George.

George: Finding out my own son is gay was a complete shock to me.

Barbara: I know but maybe in time we might be able to be okay with Oliver being gay.

George: Well, I can't promise that right away I will be okay with it, but I will at least try to.

Barbara: That is good.

Then she thought to herself I need to tell him the Oliver is going to be a father. It wouldn't be right to keep it from him.

Barbara: George, there is something else you need to know.

George: What is it Barbara?

Barbara: You need to sit down for this because the news is really shocking.

George: Okay!

Then she goes to tell me about what Oliver told him about being a father and how it happened.

Five minutes later

George doesn't know how to react to his son being a father, and how it happened.

Barbara: If you still want to talk to Oliver today I will be there to support you.

George: No! I need to talk to this on my son on my own. First I need to figure out what I will say to him before I head over to the apartment.

Barbara: Okay! I will call him to let me know you will be coming to the apartment to see him today.

George: Okay!

Then he heads outside to the balcony while Barbara is making the phone call to their son. On the second ring he picks up.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Hi son!

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: I told your father about the baby news and how it happened.

Oliver: How did he take it?

Barbara: He was completely taken off guard, but he will come by the apartment to talk to you today.

Oliver: Okay! Will you be coming with him?

Barbara: No! He only wants to talk with you without me being there.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Mom!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call.

Barbara: I hope things will go well for both for them.

Meanwhile Kyle is at the gym working out. Seconds later Nick comes over to him.

Nick: What happened last night?

Kyle thought to himself I need to be honest with him. It is really the right thing to do. The only thing I won't tell him is about Oliver finding out he is going to be a father.

Kyle: The truth is I left because of what Layla told me about Oliver.

Nick: I can't believe you still have feelings for him. When are you going to move on?

Kyle: I don't think I can move on from him.

Nick: What are you saying?

Kyle: That you and me are over.

Nick: What? (He says in a shocked tone) You can't do this to me.

Kyle: It is the right thing to do. I don't want to be in a relationship with you.

Nick: I can't believe you're going to get back together with a ex-boyfriend who doesn't deserve you.

Kyle: Oliver may not be always perfect but that can't stop him from loving him.

Nick: You're making a mistake.

Kyle: I don't think so!

Then he takes his bag and he heads out of the gym.

Nick: I can't believe that Kyle is breaking up with me for Oliver. There is no way I will let them be together. Maybe I should do whatever is possible to get Kyle back.

Around 5:15 p.m.

George is knocking at his son's apartment door. On the third knock Oliver opens it.

Oliver: Dad, come in!

Seconds later George heads in and seconds later Oliver closes the door.

Oliver: Can I get you something to drink Dad?

George: No! I think it's important we start talking right away.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they both take a sit in the living room.

George: Oliver, I was in complete shock about finding out you were gay. I don't know how long it will take me to be okay with you being gay, but I will try to.

Oliver: I'm surprised Dad!

George: Me too! Also, was really surprising was finding out you're going to be a father.

Oliver: I didn't plan for it to happen.

George: I know! Your Mom explained to me everything, and it wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

Oliver: Okay!

George: I think your Mom and I should meet Stacy!

Oliver: Are you sure about that?

George: Don't worry! As much as I want to yell her for the awful thing that she did to you, it isn't the right thing to do especially when she is pregnant.

Oliver: I agree!

George: Also, I need to meet Kyle too!

Oliver: Okay! When exactly do you went to meet Stacy and Kyle?

George: How about tonight for dinner at 8 p.m. at the Palace hotel?

Oliver: Does mom know about this?

George: No! I will tell her when I get back to the hotel.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later George gets up and then he heads out seconds later.

Oliver is completely stunned that his father wants to have dinner with Kyle and Stacy tonight. He thought to himself will they want to have dinner with me and my parents tonight.

Around 5:35 p.m.

George is back in the hotel room.

Barbara: So, how did the talk go?

George: It went okay. Also, I told Oliver that we should have dinner with Stacy and Kyle tonight.

Barbara was thinking to herself what is my husband up to.

George: You have nothing to worry about.

Barbara: Are you sure about that?

George: Yes!

Around 6 p.m.

Oliver is calling up Kyle on his cell phone. On the third ring he answers the phone.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Do you have plans tonight?

Kyle: Oliver, I…

Oliver: It's not a date. My father decided that he wants to meet you and Stacy for dinner tonight.

Kyle: Were you surprised?

Oliver: Yes! You don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable.

Kyle: Does Stacy know about this dinner thing tonight?

Oliver: Not yet! I didn't think about calling her first.

Kyle was happy about that, but having dinner with his parents, Oliver, and Stacy was a big step.

Oliver: I don't know why it is important for my father to want to have dinner with you and Stacy tonight, but maybe it a way for him to try to deal with the situation.

Kyle: I'll be there. Tell me where and what time to be there at.

Oliver: Okay! It is at the Palace Hotel restaurant and you have to be there around 8 p.m.

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Then he heads over to the apartment that Stacy's staying at.

Around 6:20 p.m.

Oliver is talking to Stacy.

Stacy: Your father wants to have dinner with me and Kyle tonight?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Well, meeting parents is not a easy thing for me to do.

Oliver: If you're not comfortable about having dinner with them or Kyle tonight, I can tell my father to make it another night.

Stacy: No! I think I should meet them as soon as possible.

Oliver: Are you sure about that?

Stacy: Yes!

Oliver: Be at the Palace Hotel around 8 p.m. tonight.

Stacy: Okay!

Then he heads out of the apartment and Stacy heads to go to take a shower.

To Be Continued


	5. Dinner And Conversations

Chapter 5 - Dinner and Conversations

It is around 6:30 p.m.

Oliver is nervous about what will happen at dinner tonight. He was surprised that his own father would invite Kyle and Stacy to dinner. He was thinking what if father is planning to do something.

Meanwhile Barbara isn't sure why George is acting like everything is fine.

George: I think it is important that I get to know the people who are part of my son's life.

Barbara: Why are so determined to get to know Kyle and Stacy?

George: Well, Kyle is the person that my son loves, and Stacy is the mother of his child.

Barbara: I think you're up to something George. Tell me what it is.

George: Well, I am going to be supportive.

Barbara: I don't buy that! When you found out your son was gay you didn't approve of it. Now, you expect me to believe you are going to try support your son being gay, and being a father too.

George: Well, I can't control who my son is and who he wants to be what. Or what obstacles come his way.

Barbara: We'll see George!

Around 7:15 p.m.

Kyle is staring into a mirror wondering how dinner will go? He is hoping it will go well, but another part thinks it won't go as well.

Then there is a knock on his door and he goes to answer it. It appears to be Roxy.

Roxy: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! What brings you by?

Roxy: Well, I want to know if you're okay?

Kyle: I'm good! I'm meeting Oliver's parents for dinner tonight!

Roxy: Are you serious? (She says in a serious tone)

Kyle: Oliver's father wants me and Stacy to have dinner with them.

Roxy: Are you okay about that?

Kyle: I'm fine!

Roxy: So, does that mean you and Oliver got back together?

Kyle: No! I broke up with Nick today!

Roxy: How did he take it?

Kyle: He wasn't happy about it.

Roxy: Well, I wish you luck in getting back together with Oliver.

Kyle: Thanks Roxy!

Roxy: Let me know how dinner went!

Kyle: Okay!

Then she leaves seconds later and then he closes the door.

Meanwhile Stacy is trying to decide to what to wear. She wants to wear something that is a little formal.

Stacy: I'm a nervous wreck! What am I going to do?

Then she says to herself I just need to relax and tell myself that everything will be okay.

Meanwhile Oliver is talking with Layla and Christian.

Layla: Everything will be fine Oliver.

Oliver: I hope so!

Christian: Maybe your father really wants to try to support what you want to be, and that

you're going to be a father.

Oliver: I don't know. He may say he wants to support me being gay, but I can't believe that yet.

Christian: Well, you have our support no matter what happens.

Oliver: Thank you!

Meanwhile Barbara is downstairs in the lobby. She can't shake the feeling that her husband George is up to something.

Barbara: I shouldn't let this get to me.

Meanwhile George is upstairs. He is just thinking about how he will be at dinner tonight.

George: Finding out my son is gay was something I wasn't expecting. Also finding out he is going to be a father too is a surprise too, but I will try to be supportive. I know it won't be a easy thing to do, but maybe in time I can be okay about him being gay.

Around 7:50 p.m.

Oliver is heading out to the restaurant when unexpectedly he runs into Nick.

Nick: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: Nick, what do you want?

Nick: I want to give you a warning!

Oliver: About what Nick!

Nick: Kyle is my man. Don't try to come between us.

Oliver: Kyle and are trying to be friends again. Even if I wanted to get back together with him, then it would be his choice to want to try a relationship with me again.

Nick: Well, Kyle is happy with me now.

Oliver: If he is happy with you, then I guess I will have to be okay with that.

Nick: I don't believe you!

Oliver: Kyle's happiness means a lot to me.

Nick: If his happiness really means a lot to you, then you will not do anything to win him back.

Oliver: I have to go Nick.

Nick: We're not finished talking Oliver!

Oliver: Yes, we are!

Seconds later he heads off to the Palace Hotel.

Nick: The only way for me and Kyle to be together is if Oliver disappears.

Around 8 p.m.

Oliver is introducing Kyle and Stacy to his parents.

George: Nice to meet you both! I appreciate that you come to have dinner with us.

Kyle and Stacy were thinking it is okay.

George: So, I hope this evening goes great.

Stacy: I hope so too!

Kyle: Me too!

Sometime later

The dinner with Oliver's parents went well. George asked questions about Kyle and Stacy and they were okay telling things about themselves.

Five minutes later Oliver, Kyle, and Stacy are outside of the Palace Hotel.

Stacy: I am glad the dinner went well.

Oliver: I am glad too!

Kyle: I had no idea how interested your father was interested in getting to know about me and Stacy.

Oliver: He wants to be involved in my life more, and that is why he asked you both a lot of questions about yourself.

Kyle: So, is everything okay with you?

Oliver: Yes! (He lied)

Kyle: I should go! I'll see you tomorrow!

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Bye Stacy!

Stacy: Bye!

Then Kyle leaves seconds later.

Stacy: So, are you going to put the moves on him tomorrow?

Oliver: I can't do that!

Stacy: Why not? (She says in serious tone)

Oliver: He's still in a relationship with Nick!

Stacy: That shouldn't matter.

Oliver: I hurt Kyle when I broke his heart. I shouldn't have done that to him.

Stacy: Yes, but I think he wants to get back together with you.

Oliver: What makes you think that?

Stacy: He came to dinner to meet your parents. That has to count for something.

Oliver: It does but it wasn't really a date.

Stacy: Maybe but he must still care about you if he agreed to come.

Oliver: Yes, he's still with Nick.

Stacy: He might be with somebody else, but that doesn't mean he is happy with him.

Oliver: Well, what if he is happy with Nick?

Stacy: If he is then he would tell you there is no chance that you two would get back together.

Oliver: So, I do have a chance with him again.

Stacy: Yes, I do believe that! So, I am going to head home now?

Oliver: I will walk you home!

Stacy: You don't have to do that!

Oliver: I have to! Besides you are pregnant with my child, and I don't think it is safe for you to walk back to the apartment alone.

Stacy: Okay!

Seconds later they start walking back to the apartment that she is staying at. Then unexpectedly Nick comes out from his hiding spot.

Nick: So, Stacy is pregnant with your child Oliver? I wonder if Kyle is aware of that.

About ten minutes later Kyle is about to go to sleep when there is a knock on his door.

Kyle: I wonder who it is.

Then he goes to open it, and he is shocked to see that it is Nick.

Kyle: What are you doing here?

Nick: Do you know that Oliver is the father to Stacy's baby?

Kyle: Yes, I am! Oliver was honest with me about it.

Nick: Even though he was honest with you about it, do you think he will make time to have a relationship with you?

Kyle: That is none of your business.

Nick: I believe it is my business when you ended our relationship to have a second chance with him again.

Kyle: Oliver does want a second chance with me again, but I respect him for not rushing right into a relationship with me.

Nick: Oliver will not have the time for you Kyle. All he will be focused on is about making sure Stacy's pregnancy goes okay.

Kyle: You don't know that! Now, please leave!

Nick: No! I talked to Oliver before he met with you and everybody else at the restaurant.

Kyle: Why didn't he tell me about it?

Nick: Well, maybe because I told him that we're still together.

Kyle was in a complete shock when Nick told him that.

Nick: He said if you were happy with me then he would try to be okay about it.

Kyle: You have to move on Nick! I don't feel anything for you!

Nick: Maybe you don't feel anything for me now, but if you give me another chance then maybe you will have feelings for me.

Kyle: It is not going to happen.

Nick: We'll see!

Then he leaves seconds later and then he closes the door.

Kyle: First thing tomorrow I am going to get a restraining order against Nick.

To Be Continued


	6. Taking The Next Step

**Friday morning **

**9:30 a.m.**

**Kyle is leaving the Police Station. He was there to file a restraining order against Nick, and then he was given forms to fill out. **

**Kyle: I'm glad I did that! My friendship with Oliver seems to be going great, but he still wants us to be in a relationship again. I do want that, but I think right now I just want to be friends with him. I hope he understands that.**

**Meanwhile Oliver is thinking about Kyle.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Oliver and Kyle are in bed together. **_

_**Kyle: So, I was thinking you and I could stay in bed all day.**_

_**Oliver: As much as I would like that I have somewhere else that I need to be.**_

_**Kyle: Is it more important than being with me?**_

_**Oliver: No!**_

_**Kyle: Then stay!**_

_**Oliver: I really want to, but I can't neglect my studies.**_

_**Kyle: What didn't you say that right away?**_

_**Oliver: Well, I guess I wanted to know how you would react if you thought something else was more important than you.**_

_**Kyle: You little devil. I like how bad you can be at times.**_

_**Then they shared a quick kiss.**_

_**Oliver: I won't be gone long.**_

_**Kyle: I hope not!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Oliver: It is important that I give Kyle what he wants right now. **_

_**Meanwhile Nick is working on a plan to keep Oliver away from Kyle.**_

_**Nick: I think I could ask a friend of mine a favor to teach Oliver a lesson he will never forget.**_

_**Then he goes to make a call. On the second ring someone answers the phone.**_

_**Matt: Hello!**_

_**Nick: Hey man!**_

_**Matt: Hey! What is up?**_

_**Nick: I need your help on something.**_

_**Matt: What do you need me to do?**_

_**Nick: I need a drug that will knock somebody out quickly!**_

_**Matt: Okay! How soon do you need it?**_

_**Nick: By tonight!**_

_**Matt: Okay! Where do you want me to meet you?**_

_**Nick: At Ultra Violet!**_

_**Matt: Okay! I'll let you know what time I will be there at!**_

_**Nick: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Matt: Bye!**_

_**Seconds later Nick ends the call.**_

_**Nick: I have to make sure that Kyle believes that Oliver is no good for him.**_

_**Sometime later**_

_**12:30 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is eating lunch with his Mom in the park.**_

_**Barbara: So, are you really okay with you and Kyle just being friends?**_

_**Oliver: No, but being friends right now isn't a bad thing.**_

_**Barbara: No, it isn't.**_

_**Oliver: So, when are you and dad leaving?**_

_**Barbara: Your father is leaving tomorrow, but I've decided to stay a little longer.**_

_**Oliver: Why mom?**_

_**Barbara: Well, I was thinking I could stay a little longer to know more about Stacy.**_

_**Oliver: Couldn't you two do that by talking on the phone?**_

_**Barbara: Yes, but I just like it here. **_

_**Oliver: Well, I guess I don't mind you being here a little longer.**_

_**Barbara: Okay!**_

_**Around 4:40 p.m.**_

_**Stacy is leaving the doctor's office. The appointment went well. She is now headed back to the apartment.**_

_**Hours later**_

_**It is 9:30 p.m.**_

_**Nick is taking the drug from Matt.**_

_**Matt: So, do you need my help in anything else?**_

_**Nick: No!**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Oliver is in Ultra Violet. He is going to the bar to order a drink when Nick stops him.**_

_**Nick: Hey Oliver!**_

_**Oliver: Nick, why do I keep running into you?**_

_**Nick: So, can we talk?**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Then they head to the bar. Oliver orders a coke and Nick orders a beer.**_

_**Oliver: So, what do you want to talk about?**_

_**Nick: I said some things last night that weren't true.**_

_**Oliver: What do you mean?**_

_**Nick: Kyle broke up with me yesterday!**_

_**Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone)**_

_**Nick: He broke up with me because of you.**_

_**Oliver: Well, we're not together now. All we are is just friends.**_

_**Nick: I wonder how long that will be for!**_

_**Oliver: If you will excuse me for a moment.**_

_**Nick: Okay!**_

_**Then Oliver heads to the men's room. **_

_**While he is away Nick slips the powdered substance into Oliver's glass of soda. He makes sure to stir it with the straw. **_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Oliver returns back to the bar.**_

_**Nick: So, tell me about you and Kyle in college?**_

_**Oliver: That is none of your business Nick. Besides, I don't even know you that well to tell you things about the relationship that me and Kyle had.**_

_**Nick: Okay! Tell me about your friendship with Kyle now?**_

_**Oliver: Our friendship is going great.**_

_**Nick: That is good to hear.**_

_**Then Oliver takes a sip of his soda.**_

_**Then Nick is thinking in his mind I wonder how long it takes for the drug to take effect. Once it does I will take Oliver back to my apartment.**_

_**About ten minutes later**_

_**Oliver is laying unconscious on Nick's bed.**_

_**Nick: When you wake up you will think that you slept with me. You will feel guiltily and then once you let Kyle know, he will not never want to get back with you again.**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**It is about 8 a.m.**_

_**Oliver is waking up. Seconds later he notices that he is in a bedroom that he doesn't recognize. Then he sees Nick come out of the bathroom seconds later.**_

_**Nick: Good morning Oliver!**_

_**Then Oliver thinks I couldn't have slept with him last night!**_

_**Nick: You were great last night!**_

_**Oliver: Did you and I sleep together?**_

_**Nick: Yes! (He lied) **_

_**Oliver: I have to go!**_

_**Nick: Why don't you stay! We can repeat what happened last night!**_

_**Oliver: No!**_

_**Then he hurries to put on his clothes and then he leaves right away.**_

_**Nick: I wonder how long you will wait to tell Kyle that you slept with me?**_

_**By the time Oliver got back to the apartment he was still trying to remember what happened last night.**_

_**Oliver: If I can't remember what happened last night I still need to be honest with Kyle about it. He may hate me, but I owe me the truth.**_

_**Around 8:30 a.m.**_

_**Oliver is calling Kyle. On the fourth ring the voicemail comes up. After the beep he leaves a message for him. When he is finished he ends the call.**_

_**Oliver: I hope I don't mess up things with Kyle. I hope we can get past this.**_

_**Around 9 a.m.**_

_**Kyle is listening to Oliver's voice message.**_

_**Oliver: I need to talk to you today Kyle! Could you meet me at the park around noon? It is important for you to be there.**_

_**Then Kyle ends the message and wonders what Oliver needs to talk to him about.**_

_**Around 12 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is waiting in a park bench for Kyle to show up. Seconds later he sees him approaching.**_

_**Kyle: Hey!**_

_**Oliver: Hey! Thanks for coming!**_

_**Kyle: Why am I here?**_

_**Oliver: There is something I need to be honest with you about.**_

_**Kyle: Well, what is it?**_

_**Oliver: I slept with Nick!**_

_**When Kyle heard that he wasn't happy about that.**_

_**Oliver: I can't remember anything that happened.**_

_**Kyle: How could you not remember? (He says in an angry tone)**_

_**Oliver: The last thing I remember is having a drink with Nick.**_

_**Kyle: Why were you with Nick last night?**_

_**Oliver: I wasn't with him. I ran into him at Ultra Violet.**_

_**Kyle: Why was he there?**_

_**Oliver: He wanted to talk to me, and I agreed to it.**_

_**Kyle: What did he talk to you about?**_

_**Oliver: About you breaking up with him.**_

_**Kyle: Well, how do you want me to handle you sleeping with Nick?**_

_**Oliver: I don't know!**_

_**Kyle: I could forget about it.**_

_**Oliver: No! I…didn't plan on sleeping with him.**_

_**Kyle: I know…but**_

_**Oliver: Our chance of getting back together is over.**_

_**Kyle: I…**_

_**Oliver: I have to go!**_

_**Then he leaves a moment later.**_

_**Kyle: Why didn't you let me finish what I was going to say. Even if you slept with Nick I still want to try being in a relationship with you again.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. The Plan Failed

Chapter 7 - The Plan Failed

Saturday

Around 12:30 p.m.

Stacy is eating lunch at Roddy's. Seconds later her sister Gigi comes over and then she

takes a sit.

Gigi: Rex filled me and I was kind of shocked that you admitted that he's not the father of your baby.

Stacy: I thought it was the right thing to do.

Gigi: Well, I'm glad that you did that. I would like to know who the father of your child is.

Stacy: Okay! It's Oliver Fish!

Gigi: Isn't he the guy you had a one night stand with in February?

Stacy: Yes!

Gigi: So, does he know the truth about the baby and how it happened?

Stacy: Yes, and he's okay about it. I've also decided that he should have full custody of our child.

When Gigi heard that she was completely in shock.

Stacy: It is the right choice.

Gigi: Maybe, but you have other options.

Stacy: I could be part of my child's life. That is what Oliver said to me.

Gigi: Then you should be or the both of you can raise the child together.

Stacy: That will not happen Gigi!

Gigi: Why not?

Stacy: I will tell you but you can't tell anyone who know about it just yet.

Gigi: Not even Rex?

Stacy: Yes!

Gigi: Okay!

Stacy: Oliver is gay.

When Gigi heard that she was in complete shock, and also thinking how can that be?

Stacy: Oliver didn't want to disappoint his parents so he pretended to be straight until Kyle

Lewis came back into town.

Gigi: Oliver and Kyle were involved? (She says in a surprising tone)

Stacy: In college!

Gigi: Okay! So, have you seen a doctor?

Stacy: I saw a doctor yesterday and everything is going okay.

Gigi: That is good news. Can I go with you to the next doctor's appointment?

Stacy was surprised that her sister wanted to go with her.

Gigi: It was just a suggestion.

Stacy: I just was thinking why you would want to.

Gigi: Though you have done things to keep me and Rex apart, it doesn't change the fact that you're my sister. Besides, you need your family right now.

Stacy: I guess I do! My next appointment is October 16 at 3:30 p.m.

Then she takes out of her wallet a card with the doctor's information on it, and she hands it to Gigi.

Gigi: Okay!

Then she puts the card into her pants pocket.

Gigi: I have to get back to work! I'll call you later!

Stacy: Okay!

Then Gigi heads back to work.

A few minutes later

Oliver is heading over to where Stacy is, and he takes a seat seconds later.

Stacy: Oliver, what happened?

Oliver: I think I screwed up things with Kyle!

Stacy: Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you figure it out.

Oliver: Okay! Last night I went to Ultra Violet. Nick was there. It was the second time I

saw him again this week.

Stacy: When was the first time you saw him?

Oliver: On Thursday night! I was headed to the Palace Hotel and Nick came to talk to me about Kyle.

Stacy: What did Nick say on that night?

Oliver: To stay away from Kyle, but I said that Kyle and I were just friends. At Ultra Violet the next night he tells me that he lied about being in a relationship with Kyle.

Stacy: I think Nick probably hates you for breaking up his relationship with Kyle.

Oliver: I just find that surprising!

Stacy: Why?

Oliver: Cause he was trying to be friends with me.

Stacy: I think he would do that to gain your trust.

Oliver: Probably! Somehow that night I also slept with him!

Stacy: What? (She says in a surprising tone)

Oliver: I woke up in his bed in the morning with my underwear on. I didn't know he was

Nick until he came out of the bathroom and tells me good morning. I asked him if we slept together and he says yes. I thought about leaving right, but Nick tells me to stay. Then I told him I had to go. I dressed quickly and then I got out of there. I call Kyle and tell him I want to meet with him in the park around 12 p.m.

Stacy: I think you calling Kyle was the right thing to do.

Oliver: Yes, but the worst part was telling him I slept with his ex-boyfriend Nick. He wasn't happy about it, but I explained to him that I didn't remember what happened. When it came to the point I thought Kyle was going to tell me that our chance of being in a relationship again was not going to happen, I just left so suddenly.

Stacy: You need to talk to Kyle again. Maybe you still have a chance with him.

Oliver: Why would he give me a second chance?

Stacy: Because you were honest with him about what happened with Nick.

Oliver: Stacy, I don't remember sleeping with Nick or how it led up to it.

Stacy: Did you drink a lot last night?

Oliver: No! The only drink I remember having is a soda.

Then Stacy was thinking that there is a possibility that Nick drugged Oliver's drink. If he did do that then maybe Oliver was passed out. I bet Nick also lied about sleeping with him too.

Stacy: What if you didn't sleep with Nick last night?

Oliver: If that is true, how can I prove it?

Stacy: Let's go to the hospital to see if there are any drugs in your system.

Oliver: Stacy, are you saying you think Nick did something to my drink last night?

Stacy: The only way for us to do know is to get you tested for drugs.

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile Kyle has decided to go find Oliver, when he runs into Nick seconds later.

Nick: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: I thought I told you to stay away from me.

Nick: Yes, but there is something you need to know about.

Kyle: Oliver told me that he slept with you last night.

Nick: So, I guess that you're not going to give him a second chance again?

Kyle: Actually I will give him another chance!

Nick: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Kyle: I love Oliver and I will not risk losing him again.

Nick: What if he screws up again?

Kyle: It doesn't matter. Oh, you should know I filed an restraining order against you.

Nick: I would never hurt you Kyle!

Kyle: Stay away from me, Oliver, and Stacy!

Nick: Is that a threat Kyle?

Kyle: Yes! If you do anything to hurt them I will kill you.

Nick: We'll see!

Then he starts to leave in the left direction seconds later, but when he sees Kyle going in the right directions he waits to follow him.

Llandview Hospital

About thirty minutes later

Oliver and Stacy are leaving the hospital, and that is when they run into Kyle.

Kyle: I'm so glad that I found you!

Stacy: I'm going to go! See you later!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Stacy leaves seconds later.

Kyle: What are you doing at the hospital?

Oliver: Stacy thinks there is a possibility that Nick drugged me last night!

Kyle: What? (He says in a serious tone)

Oliver: It would explain why I can't remember sleeping with Nick last night.

Kyle: Maybe you didn't sleep with him last night!

Oliver: I could have!

Kyle: It doesn't matter.

Oliver: Yes, it does matter. Why are you acting like it doesn't?

Kyle: Because we can get past it.

Oliver: It may be easier for you to get past it, but I can't do that.

Kyle: Well, okay!

Oliver couldn't believe that Kyle was agreeing with him.

Kyle: Don't let Nick ruin our second chance at being happy together.

When Oliver heard that he was thinking is he really serious about that?

Kyle: You never let me finish what I was going to say in the park, but I need you to know that I still want to try being in a relationship with you.

Little did they know that Nick was watching them.

Nick: I can't believe this! He still wants to be with Oliver.

Oliver: Do you mean that?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: I don't know what else to say!

Kyle: It's okay! I'll call you later!

Oliver: I'll be waiting!

Then Kyle starts to leave second later but unexpected he turns around and he smiles at Oliver and seconds late Oliver smiles back at him. Then Kyle leaves!

Nick: I can't believe my plan didn't work. Maybe the only way for me to keep Kyle and Oliver apart is if I have Oliver kidnapped.

To Be Continued


	8. A New Plan, Results, Danger

Chapter 8 - A New Plan, Results, Danger

Around 10 p.m.

Nick is on the phone with Carl Bryant. They were buddies back in high school.

Carl: Hey man! What's up?

Nick: I was hoping you could help with something important!

Carl: What exactly do you need my help on!

Nick: I was in a relationship with a guy named Kyle. Things were going great between us until he ended it with me.

Carl: So, you want me to teach Kyle a lesson that he will never forget.

Nick: No! The reason Kyle ended our relationship is because of his ex-boyfriend Oliver.

Carl: So, you want me to teach Oliver a lesson then?

Nick: Actually I was hoping you could help me kidnap Oliver!

Carl: What? (He says in a shocked tone) Are you out of your mind?

Nick: I can't allow Kyle and Oliver to get back together. My first attempt failed!

Carl: What plan failed for you?

Nick: Last night I drugged Oliver's drink. I wanted to make him believe that he and I slept together. Then today I went to tell Kyle what happened between me and Oliver, but he already knew.

Carl: How did he react?

Nick: He still wanted to try being in a relationship with Oliver. That really pissed me off. Then he tells me he filed a restraining order against me. He also says for me to stay away from him, Oliver, and Stacy.

Carl: Who is Stacy?

Nick: She's the mother of Oliver's baby!

Carl: What? (He says in a shocked tone) You're not going to hurt her or the baby?

Nick: No! So, are you going to help me kidnap Oliver or not?

Carl: Can I have time to think about it?

Nick: Yes! I haven't decided when to kidnap Oliver, but I want it to be when he least expects it to happen.

Carl: You're not going to need more than two people to pull this off.

Nick: If you agree to help me maybe you can ask to friends to help out?

Carl: My friends would probably thinks I'm nuts at first.

Nick: I'll have to work on how I want the plan to happen.

Carl: Okay! I'll call you when my decision has be made!

Nick: Thank you! Bye!

Carl: Bye!

Then Carl hangs up seconds later.

Holly: Who was that on the phone dear?

Carl: That was Nick!

Holly: He's your friend from high school right?

Carl: Yes!

Holly: What was that call about?

Carl: You don't want to know!

Holly: Yes, I do!

Carl: Okay!

Then he fills her on what the call was about and Holly was completely shocked by the whole idea.

Holly: Your friend is nuts.

Carl: I know!

Holly: You're going to tell him that you're not going to be part of it.

Carl: Sweetheart…

Holly: Don't sweetheart me.

Carl: I don't think he will actually go through with it.

Holly: How do you know that?

Carl: Because he would never do something stupid like this.

Holly: Then you go to where he is and make sure he doesn't go through with kidnapping

Oliver.

Carl: I can't do that now! My job is important.

Holly: I'll let daddy know you had to take a personal leave because of a family issue that recently came up.

Carl: I don't want you lying to your father Holly!

Holly: I'm going to pack a few bags for you.

Carl: Sweetheart…

Holly: You're leaving tomorrow!

Then she heads to their bedroom to pack his stuff.

Carl: How am I going to convince Nick not to go through with the kidnapping plan?

Then Next Day

Sunday

It is 10 a.m.

Oliver is at home when his cell phone rings. On the third ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

Dr. Grant: Hello Oliver Fish! This is Dr. Grant.

Oliver: What did the test results reveal?

Dr. Grant: It revealed that you had ketamine in your system.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Grant: If you decide to press charges I will testify for you.

Oliver: Thank you!

Then he ends the call!

Oliver: I can't believe that Nick would do that to me. I need to find him right now.

Meanwhile Stacy is on her way to work when she bumps into someone.

Stacy: I'm sorry!

Nick: It's okay Stacy!

Stacy was shocked that a guy she just bumped into knew what her name was. She thought to herself how did he know that.

Nick: You're wondering how I know your name?

Stacy: Yes!

Nick: On Thursday night I was waiting outside of the Palace Hotel. I heard you, Kyle, and Oliver talking.

Stacy: You're Nick! (She says in a shocked tone)

Nick: Yes!

Stacy: You're the one who drugged Oliver? You lied to him about sleeping with you.

Nick: Can you prove that I drugged him?

Stacy: Yesterday Oliver went to the hospital to get tested.

When Nick heard that he wasn't happy about that!

Stacy: When he told me what happened I thought there is possibility that maybe you drugged him so he would feel guiltily to tell Kyle that he slept with you. Also, I told him I thought it was possible that you lied to him about sleeping with you.

Nick: So, you're smart as well/?

Stacy: Not really! I used to do terrible things to people but now I'm a changed person.

Nick: Oliver stole Kyle away from me!

Stacy: No, he didn't! I think Kyle realized how much he wants to be with Oliver than he wanted to be with you.

Nick: I will make sure that Kyle and Oliver are not together.

Stacy: Then I will make sure you get what's coming to you.

Nick: Is that right?

Stacy: Yes!

Then she heads off seconds later and Nick thinks I might have to kidnap Oliver sooner than I thought.

Sometime later

Oliver is sitting in the park when seconds later he sees Nick. He heads over to him seconds later.

Nick: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: How could you drug me Nick?

Nick: Because you deserved it.

Oliver: No, I didn't deserve it.

Nick: If you leave town I won't do anything else to you.

Oliver: I'm not leaving town Nick.

Nick: Then you will suffer the consequences.

Oliver: I'm going to request protection for me so you can't do anything to me.

Nick: Do you really think the cops can protect you from me?

Oliver: Yes, I do.

Nick: Do you really want to risk putting someone you care about being in danger?

Oliver: No!

Nick: Then leave town!

Oliver: I'll leave town but Kyle and Stacy are coming with me!

Nick: It doesn't matter. I will find you and exact my revenge on you.

Oliver: You need help Nick!

Nick: If you hadn't stole Kyle away from me, then I wouldn't be doing terrible things to you.

Oliver: You're losing it Nick.

Then Nick takes a gun out from his pocket and points it at Oliver.

Nick: You're coming with me!

Oliver: Okay!

Nick: Leave your phone here!

Oliver: I didn't bring it.

Nick: I don't believe you. Take your pants pockets out!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he takes his pants pockets out and Nick is happy about it.

Nick: Move!

Then Oliver starts to move and Nick follows behind him with the gun.

Meanwhile Kyle runs into Stacy seconds later.

Stacy: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! Have you seen Oliver?

Stacy: No, but I ran into Nick.

Kyle: I told Nick to stay away from you.

Stacy: He's really determined to get revenge on Oliver.

Kyle: I can't believe that I was in a relationship with him.

Stacy: Well, I think Nick needs help before he really does something crazy.

Kyle: If he is going after Oliver, we need to find him before that happens.

Stacy: Call Oliver right now! Warn him that he could be in danger!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he goes to call Oliver. On the fourth ring the voicemail comes on. He closes his phone seconds later.

Kyle: Let's head over to his apartment.

Stacy: Okay!

Meanwhile Oliver is in the car with Nick.

Oliver: You won't get away with this!

Nick: Of course I will!

Then he continues driving.

Ten minutes later

Kyle is knocking at the door of Oliver's apartment. Seconds later Layla opens the door.

Layla: Kyle! What are you doing here?

Kyle: Is Oliver here?

Layla: He left twenty minutes ago!

Kyle: I have to call him again!

Layla: You won't be able to get in touch with him. He left his phone here.

Kyle: Shit!

Layla: Kyle, what is going on?

Stacy: Nick is seeking revenge on Oliver.

Layla: What do you mean?

Kyle: I broke up with Nick, and he didn't take it that well.

Layla: Stacy, what does he mean by that?

Stacy: Yesterday Oliver tells me he slept with Nick, but he also mentioned that he can't remember what happened on Friday night. I suggested to him that it is possible that Nick drugged him.

Layla: Do you have any proof to back that up?

Stacy: I told Oliver that he should get tested to see if there are any drugs in his system.

Layla: Do you know when the results are coming in?

Stacy: No! I need to check Oliver's phone to see if he was called about his results.

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to get his phone and she hands it to seconds later. Stacy goes to see if he got any calls today, and finds a recent one. She goes to call the number seconds later, and on the third ring someone answers.

Dr. Grant: Hello! This is Dr. Grant. How can I help you?

Stacy: Hi Dr. Grant! I was with Oliver the other day!

Dr. Grant: Stacy! What can I do for you?

Stacy: Can you tell me what Oliver's results were?

Dr. Grant: Okay! The results showed that he had ketamine in his system.

Stacy: Thank you!

Then she ends the call seconds later.

Kyle: Why did Dr. Grant tell you?

Stacy: The results showed ketamine in his system.

Kyle: I could kill Nick for doing that to Oliver.

Stacy: What is ketamine Kyle?

Kyle: It's used for treatment on horses.

Stacy: How would Nick be able to get that?

Kyle: He probably knew someone who could get it for him.

Layla: We have to go to the police now!

Kyle: What about Oliver?

Layla: We'll go looking for him after we go to the police station.

Then all three of them head to the Police Station

Meanwhile Nick and Oliver are ten minutes away from Llandview.

Oliver: You don't have to do this!

Nick: You're not changing my mind!

To Be Continued


	9. Going To The Police, Taken

Chapter 9 - Going To The Police, Taken

The Police Station

Kyle, Stacy, and Layla are at the Police Station.

Layla: I'll get Bo!

Kyle: Okay!

Then Layla goes to knock on Bo's door.

Bo: Come in!

Seconds later Layla goes in.

Bo: What can I do for you Layla?

Layla: Kyle and Stacy need to talk to you about something important.

Bo: Tell them to come in!

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to get them and it wasn't that long before all three of them were back in the Bo's office.

Bo: Kyle, Stacy, what do you need to talk to me about?

Kyle: It concerns Oliver.

Bo: Okay! Tell me everything!

Kyle: Okay!

A few minutes later

Bo: Have you tried getting in contact with Oliver?

Kyle: We can't! He left his cell phone at his apartment.

Bo: Okay! I think the four of us need to split up and look for him. Also, we need to look for Nick too.

Kyle: What if Nick has Oliver?

Bo: If he does I will do everything I can to find him.

Meanwhile Nick says something to Oliver.

Nick: The place I'm taking you is a nice place.

Oliver: Tell me about it.

Nick: It's up in the mountains. It will be cold when we get up there, but don't worry there is a fireplace.

Oliver: How long are we going to be up there for?

Nick: I haven't decided how long.

Oliver: Don't go through with this.

Nick: I will let you go but only if you agree to never be in Kyle's life.

Oliver: Forget it Nick.

Nick: What if I decide to hurt Kyle instead of hurting you.

Oliver: I don't think you would hurt him!

Nick: How do you know I wouldn't do it?

Oliver: Because you care about him!

Nick: Yes, but there is the possibility that I could hurt Kyle.

Oliver: If you could do that to him than you're evil.

Nick: Perhaps, but there are things you should know about me that I haven't told Kyle.

Oliver: Why would you want to tell me when I'm the reason Kyle broke up with you.

Nick: Cause I want you to know the kind of person I am.

Oliver: Start talking!

Nick: Before I met Kyle I was in a relationship with a guy named Marc Stevens

Oliver: How did you two meet?

Nick: We were friends in high school before we became more than friends.

Oliver: How long were you two together for?

Nick: About five years until a guy named James Harmon came into the picture.

Oliver: Were they just friends in the beginning?

Nick: Yes, until James confessed to Marc that he wanted them to be more than friends.

Oliver: How did that make you feel?

Nick: I was angry but I didn't do anything about it. Because I didn't Marc left me for James.

Oliver: You must have taken that really hard?

Nick: Yes, I did! I promised myself that if someone ever took someone I cared about away from me, that I would get my revenge.

Oliver: You can get help Nick!

Nick: You want me to go into a crazy house?

Oliver: It's not a crazy house Nick.

Nick: Yes, it is.

Oliver: Then you could go to St. Anne's Hospital.

Nick: I don't want to talk anymore!

Oliver: Okay!

Nick: To make sure there is no conservation between us, I want you to take fast sleeping pills.

Oliver: Why would you make me do that?

Nick: I don't what you to know how to get to the cabin.

Then he takes out two sleeping pills and gets a water bottle from the back seat.

Nick: Take them down right now!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he hands Oliver the pills and the bottle of water.

Nick: I'm waiting!

Then Oliver puts the pills in his mouth and he takes a long drink of the water.

Nick: Let me see that you really swallowed the pills!

Then Oliver opens his mouth and Nick has a happy grin on his face.

Nick: Good job!

Oliver: How long before these pills take effect?

Nick: You will put out in five minutes!

Oliver: Okay! How long will I be out for?

Nick: About eight hours!

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile in Llandview

Bo, Kyle, Layla, and Stacy are looking for Oliver.

About an hour later

They meet back at the Police Station.

Bo: If Nick has Oliver, then I need to know about a place that he would go to.

Kyle: I don't really know anything about Nick!

Bo: You don't even know his last name?

Kyle: No!

Bo: Do you know where he is living at?

Kyle: I have never been to this place.

Bo: If only we had someone who knew who Nick is.

Sometime later

It is about 2 p.m.

Carl Bryant has arrived in Llandview, but he has no idea where to go.

Seconds later he calls Nick. On the third ring he picks up.

Nick: Hello!

Carl: Hi Nick!

Nick: Hi Carl! So, you have made your decision?

Carl: I'm not going to help you, but tell me where you are in Llandview.

Nick: Why? Are you in Llandview?

Carl: Yes!

Nick: Actually the plan changed!

Carl: What do you mean?

Nick: I took Oliver with me. He came with me willingly when I aimed a gun at him.

Carl: So, you're not in Llandview?

Nick: No! I'm at the cabin now!

Carl: Why would you tell me that?

Nick: I want you to go to the Llandview Police Station. Tell police commissioner Bo Buchanan that Oliver is with me. Say that I haven't hurt him at all.

Carl: Is that all you want me to say?

Nick: You can also tell him where the cabin is, but by the time the police show up Oliver and I will be gone.

Carl: Okay!

Then he ends the call and he heads to the Police Station

About five minutes later

Carl Bryant is in the police station. He goes to an officer to ask for help.

Carl: I need to see the police commissioner right away!

Dan: What is this about?

Carl: I have information on where Oliver is.

Dan: Come with me!

Then he heads with the officer to Bo Buchanan's office. He knocks a couple of times before Bo says to come in.

Inside the office are Bo, and Kyle.

Bo: Do you need me for something?

Dean: This guy says he has information on where Oliver is.

When Bo and Kyle heard that they were glad.

Bo: Can you tell me who you are?

Carl: My name is Carl Bryant. Nick told me to come here.

Kyle: Did he hurt Oliver?

Carl: You must be Kyle right?

Kyle: Yes!

Carl: Nick has Oliver and he is okay.

Kyle: Thank God!

Bo: Do you know Nick's last name?

Carl Bryant: His name is Nick Chavez.

Bo: How do you know him?

Carl Bryant: We were friends in high school!

Bo: Did Nick tell you of any plans to do anything to Kyle?

Carl: Yes! I talked to him last night. He asked me to help him kidnap Oliver!

Kyle: Did you help him?

Carl: No! I asked him if I could have time to think about it, and he said okay.

Kyle: If you didn't give him a decision on helping him kidnap Oliver, then why are you here in Llandview?

Carl: My wife told me to go to Llandview to talk Nick out of kidnapping Oliver.

Bo: Well, somehow his plan changed.

Carl: Yes! He told me that Oliver came willing with him when he pointed a gun at him.

Kyle: That bastard!

Carl: Did Nick ever told you anything about himself?

Kyle: Not really!

Carl: He never mentioned to you about Marc Stevens?

Kyle: No!

Carl: Marc was the first guy that he was seriously involved in, but Marc broke his heart. Nick swore that if someone ever took someone away from him again, then he would seek revenge on the person.

Bo: Is Nick capable of hurting someone?

Carl: There is the possibility that he would.

Kyle: Do you know where he took Oliver to?

Carl: Yes!

Bo: Give me the information.

Carl: It won't do any good.

Bo: Why not?

Carl: Nick said that by the time that the police got to cabin that he and Oliver will be gone.

Kyle: Maybe I can call Nick and tell him to release Oliver for me.

Bo: What if he doesn't agree to that?

Carl: I will give you all the places that he might take Oliver to.

Bo: I would appreciate that!

Meanwhile in Colorado

Oliver is asleep on a bed while Nick is watching TV in the living room.

Nick: I should give Kyle a call to let him know how Oliver is.

Seconds later he calls Kyle's cell phone number and on the third ring he picks up.

Kyle: Hello!

Nick: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Nick, you let Oliver go!

Nick: I don't think so!

Kyle: Release him and take me instead!

Nick: No!

Kyle: If you hurt him…I

Nick: I haven't hurt him yet but I could if I wanted to.

Kyle: If I agree to get back together with you, will you release him?

Nick: No! I don't want to be with someone who isn't in love with me.

Kyle: Nick, what will it take for you to release him?

Nick: I said to Oliver that if he agrees never to be in your life again, then I would release

him.

Kyle: He told you no right?

Nick: Yes!

While Nick is on the phone with Kyle, Oliver is starting to wake up.

Kyle: Oliver would never give up on up. He wants us to be together and I know that we

will be.

Meanwhile Oliver is looking for something to hit Nick over the head with, but then he starts to feel dizzy.

Nick: Goodbye Kyle!

Kyle: Let me talk to Oliver!

Nick: You can't! Oliver is sleeping right now!

Then he ends the call! Seconds later he goes to check on Oliver.

Oliver doesn't understand why he is feeling dizzy and then everything around him starts to look fuzzy.

Nick: It's just a side effect.

Oliver: You didn't give me sleeping pills?

Nick: No!

Oliver: What did you give me then?

Nick: It's a new drug but there's no name for it yet. All I know about the drug is that it puts you to sleep for awhile. Then when you get up there are side effects of being dizzy, unable to move.

Oliver: I will get away from you!

Nick: We'll see!

To Be Continued


	10. To Escape Harm Out Of Danger

Chapter 10 - To Escape Harm, Out of Danger

About twenty minutes later

Kyle is about to tell Barbara what has happened to Oliver.

Barbara: Kyle, what is going on?

Kyle: There is something that you need to know.

Barbara: Which is?

Kyle: Oliver is in danger.

Barbara: What do you mean by that?

Kyle: I have to start from the beginning of what happened.

Barbara: Okay!

Kyle: I decided to end my relationship with Nick because I wanted to try being in a relationship with Oliver again.

Barbara: Which is good.

Kyle: Yes, but Nick didn't take it that well. He is blaming Oliver for the fact that I broke up with him.

Barbara: Did Nick do something to Oliver?

Kyle: I think that Nick has been stalking Oliver.

Barbara: Why would he do that?

Kyle: So, he could do something to Oliver at any given point.

Barbara: Has Nick done anything to my son?

Kyle: Yes! On Friday night Nick decided to drug Oliver's drink.

Barbara: Why would he do that? (She says in a shocked tone)

Kyle: To make me believe they slept together so I would get back together with him.

Barbara: Which you didn't?

Kyle: Yes, but that just set things into motion for Nick.

Barbara: What did he do?

Kyle: He came up with a plan to kidnap Oliver.

Barbara: Do you have proof of that?

Kyle: Yes! On Saturday night Nick called a friend of his named Carl Bryant to ask for help about a kidnap attempt, but Carl didn't make a decision on what to do about it.

Barbara: Okay, so Oliver is okay right?

Kyle: No! Nick decided to take Oliver by using a gun on him today.

Barbara: I can't believe this! Do you know where Nick has taken my son?

Kyle: Yes, but Nick said by the time the police got to the location that he and Oliver would be gone.

Barbara: Has Nick ever done something like this before?

Kyle: No! This is the first time he decided to do something, because Carl said that Nick swore he would never let someone take away somebody he cared about again.

Barbara: Has Oliver been hurt?

Kyle: No, but Nick could so something.

Barbara: Do you believe the police can find Oliver before Nick can hurt him?

Kyle: Yes, I do!

Barbara: Okay! I will have to tell George what has happened to Oliver.

Kyle: Do you want me to be there when you tell him?

Barbara: No! I have to do this on my own.

Kyle: Okay!

Then Barbara heads into the elevator.

A few minutes later

George is about to take a nap when Barbara comes in.

Barbara: George, there is something that you need to know.

George: Has something happened to Oliver?

Barbara: Yes!

George: Tell me what has happened!

Then Barbara goes to tell him what has happened to Oliver.

Five minutes later

George can't believe it.

Barbara: We will get Oliver back!

George: We have to go to the Police Station!

Barbara: Okay!

Meanwhile in Colorado

Nick: We'll be leaving in an hour Oliver!

Oliver: Where are we going?

Nick: There is a place that I have never told anyone about!

Oliver: So, you don't want me to be found ever?

Nick: The place I'm taking you is underground.

Oliver: Let me go Nick.

Nick: If you agree to never be part of Kyle's life I will let you go.

Oliver: I will never agree to that. I will not give up on the one person who means more to me than everything else.

Nick: Even more than your life?

Oliver: Yes!

Nick: Then I should kill you right now!

Oliver: Do it then.

Nick: You're not serious?

Oliver: Of course I am!

Nick: If I kill you then Kyle would never forgive me for it.

Oliver: So, you do have a human soul?

Nick: Yes, I do.

Oliver: Well, let me go then!

Nick: How about this! You have a five minute start to see how far you can get away from the cabin.

Oliver: The only thing is you know this area better than I do.

Nick: Right, so all you have to do is outsmart me.

Oliver: Okay!

Nick: The only thing is can you move?

Oliver: Are you saying that the pills you give me might have a paralyzing side effect for a while before I can move again?

Nick: Yes! Now, stand up and get going. Don't make me regret this!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver stands up and he starts to take a few steps to see if he can move, and luckily he can.

Nick: Is that the best you can do?

Then Oliver starts moving. When is he outside of the cabin Nick decides to make a phone call to Kyle again.

On the third ring he picks up.

Kyle: What is it Nick?

Nick: I have decided to give Oliver a five minute start to get away from the cabin before I go after him.

Kyle: Why would you do that?

Nick: I think that is a part of me that still cares.

Kyle: I hope Oliver does get away from you.

Nick: We'll see! Once I find Oliver I will take a shot a him.

Kyle: I don't believe you!

Nick: How about I put the phone on speakerphone so you can hear the gunshot?

Kyle: You're really are sick Nick!

Nick: Now, it's time to go find Oliver!

Kyle: You lied about giving him a five minute head start?

Nick: Of course I dild!

Then he puts the phone on speaker phone and then takes the safety off the gun.

Nick: Let the game begin!

Oliver is doing his best to move as fast as he can, but he really doesn't have the strength to. Then he thinks I have to do this for the people who are really important to me. I will not let them down.

Now, he starts using all of his strength to move.

A few minutes later

Nick: Oliver, you can't hide from me! I will find you and then I will take a shot at you so you can't go further away from the forest.

Somehow Oliver is a little further away than Nick realizes. He keeps telling himself I can do this.

Back in Llandview

Barbara and George are at the Police Station.

George: You have to go after Oliver before it's too late.

Bo: We're leaving right now!

George: Can I come along?

Bo: Only if you agree to go by the rules that you're given.

George: Okay!

Bo: Barbara, Kyle, I swear to you that I will bring Oliver back to Llandview.

Kyle: You have to! I can't lose him!

Bo: Has Nick found Oliver yet?

Kyle: No!

Bo: Which is a really a good sign.

Kyle: What if Nick decides to end the call?

Bo: Even if he decides to end the phone call, I still think Nick will continue to call to let you know if he is closer to finding Oliver.

Kyle: Okay!

Barbara: Make sure nothing happens to your or our son!

George: I promise we will come home without any harm to us.

Barbara: Okay!

Then Bo, George, and a few of the other officers go to get Oliver back

An hour later

Oliver is still further away from Nick, but needs to get to a road so he can flag someone for help. He is still thinking about the people who really mattered to him.

Oliver: I will do this for the people who I love and care about.

Meanwhile Kyle is waiting with Barbara, and Layla at Oliver's apartment.

Layla: Oliver will be fine!

Kyle: He has to be.

Nick had to end the call because the phone was running out of power.

Barbara: Oliver will fight to get home to you, for his family and friends.

Kyle: What if Nick has found Oliver?

Barbara: If he has found Oliver then he would call us back.

Kyle: Okay!

Meanwhile in Colorado

Nick is still looking for Oliver. He thinks I have to find him. If I don't find him then I have to leave before the cops show up.

Meanwhile Oliver is continuing to move even though the drugs have not worn off yet. He is hoping that he sees something like a bridge coming up or at least a road. Seconds later he sees a bridge.

Oliver: That has to be a good sign. I hope that Nick isn't close to hearing the sound of me crossing it.

Then he heads to the bridge as quick as he can.

Nick: I will find you Oliver. You may be ahead of me, but I will catch up to you.

Meanwhile in Llandview

Stacy was trying to concentrate on doing work, but it was hard to do when she didn't even know if Oliver was okay.

Stacy: It will be fine. I have to hope that it will be. God, if you are listening make sure

Oliver is kept safe.

Then she goes to make a phone call to her sister Gigi. On the third ring she answers it.

Gigi: Hello!

Stacy: Gigi, this is something that you need to know.

Gigi: Did something happen to the baby Stacy?

Stacy: No! It's about Oliver.

Gigi: Do you want to tell me this over the phone?

Stacy: No! Could you meet me at Rex's apartment around 4:30 p.m.

Gigi: Okay!

Then Stacy ends the call!

About 4:30 p.m.

Stacy is about to tell Gigi what has happen to Oliver.

Gigi: Stacy, what happened to Oliver.

Stacy: Nick took him!

Gigi: Who is Nick?

Stacy: Nick used to be in a relationship with Kyle.

Gigi: Did Nick snap?

Stacy: Yes! On Saturday Oliver told me that he slept with Nick, but couldn't remember how it happened. I thought maybe his drink was drugged, and that he was lied to about sleeping with Nick.

Gigi: Is there proof to prove that Oliver was drugged?

Stacy: Yes! I spoke to Dr. Grant today. She found ketamine in Oliver's system?

Gigi: What is ketamine?

Stacy: It's a drug that is used to treat horses.

Gigi was shocked by that!

Stacy: Also, today Nick decided to use a gun to make Oliver go with him.

That shocked Gigi a little more

Gigi: Do the police have any leads on where Nick could have possibly taken Oliver?

Stacy: Yes!

Gigi: That is good. Are you doing okay?

Stacy: I hope that Oliver returns back to Llandview without being harmed.

Gigi: I hope that happens too!

Stacy: You should tell Rex everything that I have told you!

Gigi: Are you sure about that?

Stacy: Yes!

Gigi: Okay! Do you want me to stay with your for awhile?

Stacy: That would be great.

Around 5:30 p.m.

Oliver sees a road. He says finally and then he moves toward it.

About ten minutes later

A red car is coming down the road. The person stops the car when they see Oliver.

Seconds later he gets into the car, and when the door is closed the driver begins driving.

Oliver: Thank you!

Sally: You're welcome! My name is Sally Davis.

She has short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and is pretty.

Oliver: My name is Oliver Fish.

Sally: So, did you car run out of gas?

Oliver: No! I need to get to the nearest town to make a phone call.

Sally: Actually the town is about ten miles away.

Oliver: Do you live around here?

Sally: Yes! My house is five minutes away. You can use my phone when we get there?

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile Nick is running back to where the car is.

Nick: I wonder if someone came along and helped him!

Five minutes later

Sally and Oliver are getting out of the car and going into the house.

Oliver: This is a nice home.

Sally: It really is.

Then she unlocks the door.

Seconds later she and Oliver head in. She closes and locks the door seconds later.

Sally: The phone is in the kitchen. Follow me.

Then he follows her into the kitchen.

Sally: Can I get you something to drink?

Oliver: Water would be fine!

Sally: Okay!

Then Oliver goes to use to the telephone but is unable to make a call.

Oliver: Your phone is down.

Sally: Sometimes the phone lines go down, but you can stay here for the night.

Oliver: Are you sure about that? Why would you let a stranger stay in your home?

Sally: Because I don't think you're a bad guy!

Oliver: That is very kind of you.

Sally: I'm going to make chicken and vegetables. Is that okay with you?

Oliver: Yes! Would it be okay if I helped you?

Sally: That would be great! You can chop the vegetables if that is okay?

Oliver: That is fine!

Sally: Okay! What don't you tell me something about your self?

Oliver: Okay! I'm a police officer in Llandview.

Sally: That is cool. I'm a waitress at the Rocky Diner.

Then she takes a bottle of water out of the fridge and seconds later she hands it to Oliver.

Oliver: Thank you!

Sally: So, do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?

Oliver: Actually I do want to have a relationship again with my ex-boyfriend Kyle!

Sally: Okay!

Oliver: Are you in a relationship with anyone?

Sally: I'm in a relationship with a guy named Christopher Kane.

Meanwhile Nick is in the car.

He thinks that somehow that Oliver managed to find someone to help him get away.

Nick: Oliver couldn't have got any far, but I can't allow myself to be caught by the police. I should head to the underground apartment and stay there for a while.

To Be Continued


	11. Going Home, Unexpected Accident

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver and Sally are in den playing a board game.

Sally: I love it here. What do you think?

Oliver: It is nice place to come to for a vacation. How long have you lived here for?

Sally Five years! My parents let me stay in this house.

Oliver: Where are they now?

Sally: They're living in Florida.

Oliver: Do you visit them?

Sally: I visited them in Florida for Christmas. This year they're going to spend Christmas with me.

Oliver: That is nice.

Sally: Are you close with your parents?

Oliver: I wanted to be but I pretended to be the son that they want for years. I finally told them I'm gay recently.

Sally: How did they react to that?

Oliver: It was shock for them but they're trying to accept me now.

Sally: Well, that is a good thing.

Oliver: I agree!

Sally: Yes! I'm going to drive you back to Llandview.

Oliver: What about work?

Sally: I don't have to work tomorrow!

Oliver: Thank you!

Sally: I do wish the telephone lines were working so you can tell people you care about that you're alright.

Oliver: I wish that too, but maybe in the morning the phone lines might be working.

Sally: I hate when I'm unable to use the phone.

Oliver: I would hate that too!

Meanwhile Bo, George, and a couple of the officers are searching the cabin for Nick and Oliver.

Bo: I don't think they're here.

George: Do you think it's possible that Oliver got away?

Bo: I would hope so! The only problem is he could be anywhere and not be able to get in touch with anyone.

George: I should call Barbara to let her know what is going on so she can tell Kyle the news on Nick and Oliver.

Bo: Okay!

Then George takes out his cell phone and dials Barbara's cell number. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Barbara: Hello!

George: Hi Barbara!

Barbara: George! Is Oliver okay?

George: I don't know! Nick and him are not at the cabin.

Barbara: How am I supposed to tell Kyle that Oliver wasn't found in time?

George: Bo thinks there is a chance that Oliver could have escaped from Kyle.

Barbara: Okay! Do you know how long you will be in Colorado for?

George: Not yet but I will call you to let you know when we're headed back to Llandview.

Barbara: Okay!

Then she ends the call.

About ten minutes later

Barbara is knocking on the apartment door and Layla opens it second later.

Layla: Any news on Oliver.

Barbara: Yes! Is Kyle still here?

Layla: Yes, but he's asleep.

Barbara: When he wakes up tell him that there's a chance that Oliver got away from Nick.

Layla: Okay!

Barbara: If I have any more updates I will call.

Layla: Okay!

Then Barbara leaves second later.

Around 9 p.m.

Kyle is up.

Layla: Barbara stopped by before.

Kyle: What did she say about Oliver?

Layla: That there's a chance he got away from Nick.

Kyle: I have to believe that he has.

Layla: Yes, you do. Are you hungry?

Kyle: I can't eat not when Oliver isn't home yet.

Layla: You need to keep your strength up. I think that is what Oliver would want for you.

Kyle: Okay!

Layla: Good! I made macaroni and cheese if that is okay.

Kyle: Yes! Actually Oliver likes to eat that. I would make it for every time that he wasn't feeling well.

Layla: Maybe you can make that for him when he comes home.

Kyle: Yes, I will.

The Next Day

It is 7:30 a.m.

Oliver is checking to see if the phone is working. When he hears the dial tone he calls Kyle's cell phone number, but after four rings the voicemail comes on. Oliver decides to leave a message so Kyle knows he is okay.

A few minutes later Oliver leaves with Sally.

Around 7:45 a.m.

Kyle is checking a voicemail that he just received. It starts to play seconds later.

Oliver: Kyle, I'm okay. A person named Sally Davis found me. I wanted to get in touch with you, but the phone lines weren't working. I will back in Llandview today. I will call again to let you know when I'm in Llandview.

When Kyle heard that he was very happy about that.

Seconds later he goes to call Bo and on the third ring he answers.

Bo: Hello!

Kyle: Hi Bo!

Bo: Did you call to know if there is any updates on Nick and Oliver?

Kyle: No! I just wanted to let you know that I received a voicemail message from Oliver.

Bo: Is he okay?

Kyle: Yes! He will be back in Llandview today.

Bo: That is good. Thanks for letting me now.

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Bo: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Bo: Mr. Fish, I have some good news for you.

George: Is Oliver okay?

Bo: Yes! He called Kyle to let him know that he's coming home to Llandview.

George: That is great. So, when will we be leaving Colorado?

Bo: Probably this afternoon!

George: Okay!

Around 9:15 a.m.

Sally and Oliver are headed to Llandview..

Oliver: Thank you! I really appreciate it.

Sally: You're welcome!

Oliver: Are you going to head right back home after you drop me off in Llandview?

Sally: No!

Oliver: Then I want you to meet Kyle, Layla, Christian, Stacy, and my mom and Dad.

Sally: Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes! If you don't want I will be understanding about it.

Sally: I will let you know in Llandview what my decision is.

Oliver: Okay!

Time goes by

It is now 11:30 a.m.

Kyle is working rounds at the hospital because he didn't have to worry about Oliver being in danger anymore.

Meanwhile Nick is in the underground apartment.

Nick: Oliver may have escaped me but next time I will make sure he is dead.

Around 12:30 a.m.

Sally and Oliver are twenty minutes away from Llandview.

Oliver: I can't wait to be back in Llandview.

Sally: Me either!

Sally continues to drive.

About five minutes later

A car seems to be out of control and seconds later Sally and Oliver see the car coming towards them. She tries to get out of the way, but is unable to. The car slams right into them.

To Be Continued


	12. Help Comes

Five minutes later a car stops at where the accident is and starts to call 911. On the third ring the 911 operator answers the phone.

Rita: 911! How may I hope you?

Kate: There has been a car accident on route 8.

Rita: Can you tell how many victims there are?

Kate: No! I haven't gotten out of my car yet!

Rita: Okay! I'll notify the Llandview Hospital right away to send the paramedics. I'll also notify the Llandview Police Department to send a police car.

Kate: Okay! Should I do anything to help anyone who is hurt?

Rita: No! If someone has a serious injury it would be wrong to move them right now.

Kate: Okay!

Rita: Can you see if any of the victims are conscious or not?

Kate: Okay!

Then she gets out of her car holding her cell phone in her right hand. Then she goes to look in the first car which is blue. The lady has a bruise on her forehead.

Kate: There's a woman with a bruise on her forehead.

Rita: Okay! What about the other two?

Then she heads over to check the other car and finds the other two people with scratches and bruises.

Kate: They have scratches and bruises!

Rita: Okay! When you hear the sirens let me know.

Kate: Okay!

Meanwhile in Llandview

A police car is headed to the accident first. Minutes later the paramedics head to the accident site.

Ten minutes later

A police car stops at the accident site. He gets out of the car second later.

Kate: Thank god, you're here!

John: I'm Lieutenant John McBain! Do you know what happened?

Kate: No! I arrived after the accident!

John: Did you see a car leaving the site when you got here?

Kate: No!

John: Will you wait here for the paramedics to arrive?

Kate: I will!

Then John heads to the first car. He finds a young woman with her head injured. Then he heads to the seconds car. The first person he notices is Sally, and then he notices Oliver.

John: How am I going to tell Oliver's family that he was in a car accident?

The paramedics arrive a few minutes later and they head to the injured people right away. The first team of paramedics is headed towards Oliver and Sally.

Kent and Mary go see what injuries Oliver sustained and James goes to check on Sally.

John is making a call to Bo right now. On the third ring he answers.

Bo: Hello!

John: Hello Bo!

Bo: John! What can I do for you?

John: There was an accident fifteen minutes away from Llandview today.

Bo: Do you know the names of the people who were injured?

John: Only one!

Bo: Who?

John: Oliver Fish!

Bo: What! (He says in a shocked tone)

John: I don't how what his condition is right now, but you're going to have to tell George Fish what happened.

Bo: Okay! Are you going to let Barbara know?

John: Yes! I will call her after I end the call with you.

Bo: Okay! Call me back when you know what Oliver's condition is.

John: Okay!

Then he ends the call and starts to call Barbara's cell phone number. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Barbara: Hello!

John: Hi Mrs. Fish! This is Lieutenant John McBain.

Barbara: What can I do for you Lieutenant?

John: There is something you need to know about your son.

Barbara: What happened to Oliver?

John: Are you with someone right now?

Barbara: Yes! Layla is with me right now.

John: Okay! Your son was in a car accident!

Barbara: What! (She says in a shocked tone)

John: I want you and Layla to head to the Llandview Hospital.

Barbara: Okay!

Then she ends the call!

Layla: What happened Mrs. Fish?

Barbara: Oliver was in a car accident.

Layla was shocked by the news too.

Barbara: Lieutenant John McBain told us to go to the Llandview Hospital.

Layla: Okay! I should let Christian know what is going on.

Barbara: Okay!

Then she dials Christian's cell phone number. On the second ring he answers the phone.

Christian: Hello!

Layla: Hi Christian!

Christian: Layla! Why did you call?

Layla: It's about Oliver!

Then she tells Christian what happened, and then he tells her he will meet her at the hospital.

Meanwhile Bo has told George Fish what happened to Oliver, and he was shocked too. They are two hours away from Llandview

Five minutes later

Barbara and Layla arrive at the hospital.

Layla: We should let Kyle know what happened to Oliver.

Barbara: Yes! I will tell the nurse to page him right now.

Then she goes to the desk to ask for assistance.

Barbara: Can you page Kyle Lewis?

Janis: Is it for an emergency reason?

Barbara: Yes! His friend Oliver Fish was in a car accident.

Janis: I'll page him right now!

Barbara: Thank you!

Then the nurse goes to page Kyle Lewis!

Meanwhile the paramedic van with Oliver and Sally is headed back to Llandview Hospital.

Other police cars have arrived. They police are collecting evidence and John follows the second ambulance to the hospital.

A few minutes later Kyle calls the hospital number and seconds later someone answers it.

Janis: Hello!

Kyle: This is Kyle Lewis. I was just paged a few minutes ago.

Janis: Yes! Could you just come down to the main lobby?

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone and then heads down to the emergency room.

Meanwhile in the main lobby.

Barbara is hoping any minute that Oliver will be coming through the hospital doors, but she is worried because she doesn't how injured her son is.

Layla: Can I get you something to drink or eat while we wait?

Barbara: No!

Then suddenly she sees Kyle and he heads over to her seconds later.

Kyle: Mrs. Fish, what is going on?

Barbara: It has to do with Oliver. He's been in a car accident.

When Kyle heard that he was in complete shock.

Barbara: He hasn't arrived at the hospital. All I was told was by Lieutenant John McBain to come here with Layla.

Kyle: How could this happen?

Barbara: I don't know!

Ten minutes later the ambulance with Oliver and Sally arrive.

Sally awoke up a few minutes ago. She asked if Oliver was okay and they told he is in serious condition. Now, the paramedics are taking Oliver through the emergency room.

Dr. Brown: What do we have?

Kent: A young man in his late twenties was in a car accident. He has been unconscious for more than thirty minutes.

Dr. Brown: We'll need to do a X-ray to see how serious his condition is.

Kent: Okay!

A few minutes later

The second ambulance arrives and John heads to the main lobby. He finds Barbara, Kyle, Layla, and Christian waiting.

John: Hi everyone!

Barbara: How is Oliver doing?

John: It's not good! All I know is that he hasn't regained consciousness.

Everyone was shocked by the news.

Barbara: Who caused the accident?

John: The person is taking responsibility.

Barbara: Okay! So, what do we now?

John: I'm going to head to the emergency room to find out what Oliver's condition is.

Barbara: Okay!

Then John heads down to the emergency room.

To Be Continued.


	13. Consequences That Follow

In the emergency room

Dr. Brown and other staff members are getting Oliver ready to take him to the second floor for X-rays. Seconds later another staff member comes in.

Gina: Dr. Brown, Lieutenant John McBain is here to find out the condition of how Oliver Fish is doing.

Dr. Brown. Okay!

Then he heads outside of the emergency room to speak with Lieutenant John McBain.

Dr. Brown: Hello Lieutenant McBain. I'm Dr. Brown. What do you need to know

John: How is Oliver?

Dr. Brown: He is still unconsciousness, but I'm going to take him to floor 2 to do a MRI.

John: When will the results be available?

Dr. Brown: The results take fifteen to thirty minutes.

John: Should I let his mother and friends know what is going on?

Dr. Brown: Yes, you can?

John: Does floor two have a waiting room?

Dr. Brown: Yes! When I have the results I will let you and everyone else know.

John: Okay!

Then he heads back to the main lobby.

A few minutes later

John McBain is about to tell Barbara, Kyle, Layla, and Christian about the update on Oliver.

Barbara: So, what did the doctor say?

John: Dr. Brown said Oliver is going up to the second floor for a MRI!

When they heard that they knew it was really serious.

John: There is a waiting room on the second floor.

Barbara: Okay!

Then they all head up to the second floor.

About forty minutes later

Dr. Brown comes in and everyone is wondering what Oliver's results are.

Barbara: So, what did the test results reveal?

Dr. Brown: It appears that Oliver is in a coma.

When everyone heard that it was a complete shock.

Barbara: I can't believe it.

Dr. Brown: I don't know how long Oliver will be in the coma for.

Barbara: Can I see him?

Dr. Brown: Not now!

Barbara: When can I see my son?

Dr. Brown: Tomorrow! Right now he needs to be monitored. I can't tell you how long he will be in the coma for. What I can promise is that he will get the best treatment possible.

Barbara: Okay!

Then he hands her a card.

Dr. Brown: If you have any questions please call and I will schedule a time to meet with you.

She takes the doctor's card seconds later.

Barbara: Thank you!

Dr. Brown: I have to get back to my patient.

Then he leaves seconds later.

Barbara: Lieutenant McBain, I want to meet with the person who caused my son's accident.

John: I don't think that is such a good idea right now.

Barbara: Why not?

John: It is not going to solve anything.

Barbara: Maybe not! What were the injuries that she sustained?

John: Just a minor scratch on the head.

Barbara: That is not fair. Was there anyone else injured?

John: Yes! Her name is Sally Davis. She was the in the car with Oliver.

Kyle: Are you sure her name is Sally Davis?

John: Why?

Kyle: Oliver left me a voicemail earlier saying that Sally Davis found him.

Barbara: Well, I am glad that she found him. Was she the driver?

John: Yes!

Barbara: How is she?

John: She sustained minor cuts and bruises.

Barbara: That is good. Are you going to tell her how Oliver is?

John: Yes!

Barbara: Okay! I would like to meet her!

John: First, I need to see how she is, and ask if she wants to meet you?

Barbara: Okay!

Then John heads to the emergency room.

Barbara: Thank you for being here. Kyle, I think you should meet Sally too.

Kyle: I could meet with her for about five minutes.

Barbara: Okay!

Layla: I want to meet Sally.

Christian: She has to be thanked for finding Oliver.

Barbara: Okay!

In the emergency room

Sally is leaving emergency room one when she sees John a minute later.

John: Hey! Are you okay?

Sally: I'm fine! How is Oliver doing?

John: He's in a coma!

When Sally heard that she was completely in shock.

Sally: I can't believe that!

John: Oliver's mom wants to meet you. Are you okay with that?

Sally: Yes! Where is she right now?

John: She's in the waiting room on the second floor.

Sally: Okay!

Then they head up to the second floor.

Minutes later

Sally is meeting Barbara, Kyle, Layla, and Christian for the first time.

Barbara: It is nice to meet you. I am so grateful that you found my son.

Sally I do appreciate that! I wish the accident never happened.

John: Can you remember how the accident happened?

Sally: I can't remember. The doctors think it will just be temporary.

John: Are you going to be staying in town?

Sally: I had planned on heading right back to Colorado today, but the accident happened.

John: Is there anyone you need to call?

Sally: My boyfriend Christopher and my parents.

John: You should call them right now.

Sally: I do will. I need somewhere to stay for the night. Does anyone know a good hotel I can stay at?

Layla: You can stay at the apartment that me, Christian, and Oliver share.

Sally: That is very kind of you.

Then Christian phone vibrates again.

Christian: I have to be getting back to work. We'll talk later Sally!

Sally: Okay!

Then Christian says his goodbyes and then he heads back to Capricorn.

Kyle: Sally, I'm Kyle!

Sally: Oliver told me a lot about you.

Kyle: I would like to stay and chat, but I have to be getting back to work. Maybe we could meet later for dinner.

Sally: That would be great. How can I get in touch with you?

Kyle: I will give you my cell phone number.

Then he gets out his pen and note pad from the pocket in his jacket. Seconds later he writes his cell phone number down, and then he tears the paper off and hands it to Sally.

Sally: Thanks!

Kyle says goodbye to everyone and then he gets back to work

Barbara: Sally, are you hungry?

Sally: Yes!

Barbara: Good! Layla, will you be joining us?

Layla: Yes!

John: I have to get back to the emergency room.

Barbara: Okay!

Then he heads back to the emergency room.

Minutes later Barbara, Layla, and Sally head to lunch.

Meanwhile Oliver is in the intensive care unit hooked up to a monitor

In his dream state

Oliver is walking through a meadow where he sees a young girl comes towards him.

Marie: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: What is this place?

Marie: It's a place that you feel safe in.

Oliver: Why am I here?

Marie: You don't remember?

Then he remembered what happened and thought…

Oliver: Am I dead?

Marie: No!

Oliver: How long will I be stuck here for?

Marie: I don't know!

To Be Continued


	14. Trapped In A Dream

Oliver: I have to get out of here.

Marie: You will!

Oliver: Who are you?

Marie: My name is Marie.

Oliver: Hi Marie.

Marie: Come with me for a walk.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he walks with her.

Marie: What do you remember about the accident?

Oliver: It was a car accident.

Marie: Yes! Do you remember who was in the car with you?

Oliver: My friend Sally. I hope she is okay.

Marie: This place never changes.

Oliver: Why is that?

Marie: Because it doesn't really exist.

Oliver: Is there a way to get out of here?

Marie: Yes, but you have to be the one to find it.

Meanwhile in the emergency room.

John is speaking with Dr. Field.

Dr. Field: Ms. Darwin seems to be fine.

John: When will I be able to take her out of the hospital?

Dr. Field: You can take her to the police station tomorrow.

John: Okay!

Around 2:45 p.m.

Bo and Mr. Fish have arrived at the hospital. They are about to ask where Oliver is.

George: Can you tell me where my son Oliver Fish is?

Harriet: Okay!

Then she goes to look his name up and finds that he is in the intensive care unit.

Harriet: He's in the intensive care unit. The doctor says visitors won't be able to see him now, but tomorrow.

George: Can I speak to my son's doctor?

Harriet: Let me see if Dr. Brown is available.

Seconds later she calls Dr. Brown's number and on the second ring he answers it.

Dr. Brown: Hello!

Harriet: Hello Dr. Brown!

Dr. Brown: What can I do for you Harriet?

Harriet: Oliver Fish's father wants to speak to you about his son.

Dr. Brown: Tell him I will be right down!

Harriet: Okay!

Then she hangs up the phone.

Harriet: He will be right down.

A few minutes later Dr. Brown is speaking with George and Bo.

George: I'm Mr. Fish.

Dr. Brown: Your son Oliver is in a coma right now.

When George and Bo heard that they were in complete shock.

George: Will my son pull through?

Dr. Brown: I can't answer that now but he could make a recovery.

George: So, there is a possibility that he might be in a coma for a long time?

Dr. Brown: Yes, there is.

George: Are there being tests done on him now?

Dr. Brown: Yes! So, far everything seems to be okay.

George: Then why hasn't he awoke up?

Dr. Brown. His injury needs time to heal.

George: When are visiting hours tomorrow?

Dr. Brown: Around 11 p.m. Since Oliver is in the intensive unit, I would only ask that you limit the time to ten to fifteen minutes.

George: Okay! Thanks for talking with me.

Dr. Brown: I will give you my card if you have other questions you want me to answer.

George: Thank you!

Then Dr. Brown takes a card out of his coat pocket and hands it to Mr. Fish.

Dr. Brown: You can call me at anytime.

George: Okay!

Around 6 p.m.

Sally is calling Kyle's cell phone number. On the third ring he answers it.

Kyle: Hello!

Sally: Hi Kyle! This is Sally.

Kyle: Hi Sally! Where are you right now?

Sally: In the main lobby.

Kyle: I'm off in five minutes. Do you mind waiting?

Sally: Not at all!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he ends the call.

Ten minutes later

Sally and Kyle are at Roddy's.

Kyle: What do you think of this place?

Sally: I like it.

Kyle: I'm really glad that you found Oliver.

Sally: I'm glad too! He talked about you a lot.

Kyle: Really? (He says in a serious tone)

Sally: He really cares about you!

Kyle: I know he does.

Sally: I know you haven't gotten past how he has hurt you, but he does care about proving it to you.

Kyle: Do you think Oliver will wake up?

Sally: Yes!

Kyle: I don't know if I can handle him being in a coma a long time.

Sally: You should pray! I believe that helps.

Kyle: I hope so!

Back to the dream state that Oliver is in.

Marie: This is a beautiful place. Don't you agree?

Oliver: Yes, I do!

Marie: You are a strong person Oliver.

Oliver: I'm doing this for the people I care about.

Marie: Focus on that! If you do that I think you will be able to wake up.

Oliver: What if I don't?

Marie: You can't think negative. That is what keeps you near longer.

Oliver: Will you always be here?

Marie: I will be here when you need to talk to me.

Oliver: Okay!

Marie: Don't fall asleep! If you do you will be lost forever.

Oliver: I will never give up.

Marie: That is what you need to do.

Oliver: I have people that need me.

Marie: Continue walking! You will be tested! Make sure you choose wisely.

Oliver: Okay!

Marie: I have to go now but I will always be here even if you don't see me.

Oliver: Okay!

Then Marie disappears and Oliver continues to walk.

Meanwhile Dr. Brown is speaking with Dr. Grant about a new drug that could help Oliver wake up.

Dr. Brown: How is Oliver doing now?

Dr. Grant: There's nothing wrong.

Dr. Brown: Are you sure about that?

Dr. Grant: Right now Oliver seems to be in a deep sleep.

Dr. Brown: Okay!

Dr. Grant: If there was something seriously wrong then something would happen.

Dr. Brown: Okay!

Around 8 p.m.

Kyle is walking Sally to the apartment building.

Sally: What are you going to say to Oliver tomorrow?

Kyle: I don't know!

Sally: Do you really think talking helps someone wake up?

Kyle: I think there is the possibility that it does help.

Sally: Okay!

Around 9 p.m.

Sally is calling her boss. On the second ring he answers.

Carlos: Hello!

Sally: Hi!

Carlos: Sally, why are you calling?

Sally: I just wanted to let you know that I was in a accident today.

Carlos: Are you okay?

Sally: I'm fine! The doctors say I need one day of rest.

Carlos: Okay! I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you are.

Sally: I'm not at home. The accident happened fifteen minutes away from Llandview.

Carlos: What were you doing in Pennsylvania?

Sally: It's a long story. Could you let Christopher know what happened?

Carlos: Yes, I will. When will you be back in Colorado?

Sally: I don't know but I could be in Llandview for a few days.

Carlos: That is fine.

Sally: Thanks!

Carlos: Bye!

Sally: Bye!

Then she hangs up the phone.

Layla: Do you need anything Sally?

Sally: No!

Layla: You can help yourself to anything!

Sally: Thanks!

Layla: I'm going to call it a night.

Sally: Goodnight!

Layla: Goodnight!

Then she heads off to bed.

A few minutes later

Sally's cell phone begins to ring. She picks it up on the second ring.

Sally: Hello!

Christopher: Hi sweetheart!

Sally: Hey!

Christopher: Are you okay?

Sally: I just have a few bruises but I'm okay!

Christopher: I'll be in Llandview tomorrow!

Sally: What about work?

Christopher: I explained to my boss why I can't come in and he gave me a few days off.

Sally: Okay! When will you be in Llandview?

Christopher: I will call you when I'm in town.

Sally: Okay! Can you meet me at Roddy's when you're in Llandview?

Christopher: Okay!

Sally: Bye! I love you!

Christopher: Love you too!

Then he ends the call.

To Be Continued


	15. A Miracle

Around 9:30 p.m.

Sally is on the phone with her parents.

Harold: Do you need us to come to Colorado?

Sally: No!

Anna: Are you sure?

Sally: Yes, I am!

Harold: Okay! I love you!

Sally: Love you too Dad!

Anna: Love you sweetheart!

Sally: Love you too Mom!

Then she says goodbye and hangs up the phone seconds later.

Sally: Okay! Now, I should try to get some sleep.

Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel

Kyle is trying to believe that Oliver will be okay, but there is also the chance of him not waking up.

Kyle: Oliver has to wake up. I will keep praying to God and hope he will help Oliver.

Monday

It is 9 a.m.

Sally is in the kitchen having coffee when Christian comes in.

Christian: Hey!

Sally: Hi!

Christian: Did you sleep okay?

Sally: I slept good last night!

Christian: Okay! Did you get in contact with your family?

Sally: Yes, I did! My boyfriend Christopher is driving down to Llandview today.

Christian: That is good Sally. Are you going to head back to Colorado today?

Sally: I might be leaving on Wednesday.

Christian: Okay!

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Oliver is in his daydream state again.

He sees himself coming to a bright light ahead of him and thinks does it lead to heaven.

Seconds later Marie returns.

Marie: You have to decide which path to choose.

Oliver thought if I choose going towards the bright light then what happens. Will I be going to heaven or will I wake up.

Marie: Make a decision now!

Then Oliver decides to head in the path that has no bright light.

Marie: You made a smart choice. Continue walking.

Oliver: Okay!

Around 11:10 a.m.

Christopher arrives in Llandview.

He calls up Sally on his cell phone seconds later. On the third ring she answers the phone.

Sally: Hello!

Christopher: I'm in Llandview.

Sally: Okay! I'll be waiting outside of Roddy's.

Christopher: Okay!

Then he ends the call and continues to drive.

About five minutes later

Christopher finds Sally waiting outside of Roddy's. They hug each other seconds later.

Sally: I'm glad you're here!

Christopher: Tell me why you were in an accident?

Sally: It's a long story.

Christopher: Okay! Let's head inside!

Sally: Okay!

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Barbara and George are in the intensive care unit visiting Oliver.

George: The doctor thinks we should talk to him.

Barbara: Okay! Oliver, I need you to wake up. You mean a lot to me and I just can't lose you. You're the only son I have. I know I haven't always told you that I love you, but I always have. I loved you when I learned I was pregnant with you. When you were born I thought you were beautiful.

George: Hey Oliver! I want you to know that I love you. I know I haven't always told you that I love you or accepted the choices that you have made for yourself, but I do love you.

Seconds later Dr. Brown comes in.

Barbara: Hello Dr. Brown!

Dr. Brown: Hello!

George: What did Oliver's latest test results reveal?

Dr. Brown: So, far there's no need for anything to be done on him.

Both of Oliver's parents were relieved.

Barbara: So, what are the chances that he will wake up soon?

Dr. Brown: I can't say!

Barbara: So, Oliver waking up would have to be some miracle.

Dr. Brown: Yes, it would have to be.

Barbara: Okay!

Then Dr. Brown leaves and seconds later Stacy comes in.

Barbara: Hello Stacy! How are you?

Stacy: I'm good! How is Oliver?

Barbara: Dr. Brown was just here. He said the latest test results for Oliver show that there's no need for anything to be done on him.

Stacy: So, he could wake up?

Barbara: There is the possibility but there is also a chance that he will not wake up.

Stacy: Can I talk to Oliver alone?

Barbara: That would be okay!

George: We'll be in the waiting room.

Stacy: Okay!

Then Barbara and George head out of the intensive care unit and Stacy takes a sit.

Stacy: Hi Oliver! I hope you can hear me right now. You're probably trapped somewhere deep inside, but you need to wake up. You need to wake up so you're here for when your child is born. Also, you need to wake up for Kyle. He is the one who really needs you the most.

Meanwhile in Oliver's dream state

Oliver is still walking on the path that he chose to go on. He wonders how long he will be there for.

Around 12:30 p.m.

Sally and Christopher are seeing Oliver.

Christopher: Talk to him!

Sally: Okay! Hi Oliver! I'm here with my boyfriend Christopher. I hope you can hear me right now. You have to fight to wake up. I know it's probably hard, but you have to find the strength to do that.

Oliver is in his dream state again.

Suddenly he sees two doors but doesn't know which door to choose.

Oliver: How do I decide which door to pick?

Around 1 p.m.

Kyle is visiting Oliver. He doesn't know what to say at first, but thinks to himself that being honest is important.

Kyle: Hey! There are a lot of things that I want to tell you. I know that things can never go back to the way it was between us. We're not the same people who we were in college. I spent time being angry at you for breaking up with me. I thought I could move on to somebody else, but the truth is I was never able to do that. I realized that you were the only one I wanted to be with.

In Oliver's dream state

Images of people started to show up at the door and Oliver was confused at what to do until he heard Kyle's voice coming from the left side.

Kyle: I want you to know that I'm still in love with you.

Back to Oliver's dream state

Oliver has decided to open the door on the left side. Seconds later he heads to the door and Marie appears.

Oliver: Did I choose the wrong door?

Marie: I can't tell you that!

Oliver: Then why are you here?

Marie: To ask if you're sure this is the door you want to open and that you want to exit out of.

Oliver felt that it was the right choice.

Marie: I hope for your sake you chose the right door?

Oliver: I hope so too!

Then he walks to the left door and opens it seconds later. Inside he sees nothing but darkness but trusts himself to walk through.

Kyle: Don't leave me!

When Kyle is about to leave that is when he hears

Oliver: Kyle!

When Kyle heard Oliver call his name he turned around and saw the Oliver was indeed awake.

Kyle: Hey!

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: I should go get the doctor.

Oliver: Can you just stay for a few more minutes before you get the doctor?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: How long was I out for?

Kyle: A day an a half.

Oliver: Is Sally okay?

Kyle: She's fine!

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Do you remember where you went when you were sleeping?

Oliver: I…can't remember.

Kyle: That is okay.

Oliver: Is there any information about Nick?

Kyle: Forget about him! He's not worth your time to think about.

Oliver: Kyle…

Then Layla comes in and she is surprised to see that Oliver is awake.

Layla: I'm so glad you're awake.

Oliver: I'm glad too!

Kyle: I'll go get the doctor now!

Then he goes to get the doctor.

Layla: Did I interrupt something between the both of you?

Oliver: I was asking Kyle if there was any information on Nick, and he told me to forget about him, and I was about to respond you came in.

Layla: I should leave then!

Oliver: No! I want you to be here when Kyle comes back.

Layla: Okay!

A few minutes later Kyle returns with Dr. Brown.

Dr. Brown: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: Hello!

Dr. Brown: How do you feel right now?

Oliver: I feel okay but I also feel tired too!

Dr. Brown: Then you should be resting.

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: I'll see you later!

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: I'll be back when my shift is over.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he closes his eyes and then Dr. Brown, Layla, and Kyle leave.

To Be Continued


	16. Making Sure Everything Is Okay

Around 3:30 p.m.

Oliver is up when Dr. Brown comes in.

Dr. Brown: How are you feeling?

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Brown: You're going to be moved out of the intensive care unit.

Oliver: That's good!

Dr. Brown: It is a miracle that you came out of your coma so fast.

Oliver: When can I leave the hospital?

Dr. Brown: I want you to stay at the hospital for a few days. If everything checks out you can leave the hospital on Thursday morning.

Oliver: Thank you Doctor Brown!

Dr. Brown: In an hour you will be moving to room 303.

Oliver: Will I be sharing the room with someone?

Dr. Brown: No! What you need is a lot of rest.

Oliver: I don't feel like resting.

Dr. Brown: Oliver, you were in a car accident. It is important for you to rest so you'll feel better.

Oliver: I know! It's just I'm afraid I could slip back into the coma.

Dr. Brown: You're not going to.

Oliver: When can I get out of this bed?

Dr. Brown: I think that can wait until tomorrow.

Oliver: Why tomorrow? (He says in a concerned tone)

Dr. Brown: Cause you body might still be weak.

Oliver: Because of the car accident?

Dr. Brown: Yes! It is very important for you to rest so your body can heal.

Oliver: It's just that I'm not used to being helpless.

Dr. Brown: There is nothing wrong with feeling that way.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Brown: Lieutenant McBain is waiting outside to see you.

Oliver: What about?

Dr. Brown: He wants to talk to you about the accident!

Oliver: Send him in!

Dr. Brown: Okay!

Then Dr. Brown goes to get Lieutenant John McBain.

A minute later John is talking to Oliver.

Oliver: Hi John!

John: Hi Oliver! How are you feeling?

Oliver: I feel okay!

John: Do you feel okay to talk to me about the car accident?

Oliver: Yes!

John: Do you remember how the crash happened?

Oliver: The car came unexpected. I told Sally to move the car out of the way but she wasn't able to.

John: Then everything went black?

Oliver: Yes!

John: Okay!

Oliver: I want to know the name of the person who caused the accident.

John: Her name is Ms. Gina Darwin.

Oliver: How old is she?

John: In her early thirties.

Oliver: What injuries did she suffer?

John: Just a concussion!

Oliver: Does she feel sorry about what she did?

John: Yes! Do you want to be there for her court appearance?

Oliver: I don't know!

John: Call me when you know what your answer is.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later a nurse comes in.

Nurse Elliot: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hello!

Nurse Elliot: I'm here to take blood from you!

Oliver: Okay!

John: I'll be going now!

Oliver: Bye John!

Then he leaves seconds later.

Hours later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

John is talking with Sally and Christopher.

Sally: Her name is Gina Darwin?

John: Yes!

Sally: There will be charges pressed against her!

John: Yes! Do you want to be there when she does?

Sally: No!

John: Are your sure about that?

Sally: Yes!

John: Okay!

Christopher: What punishment will Ms. Darwin receive for causing the car accident?

John: She will have to pay a fine, her license will be suspended, and she would receive community service?

Sally: Okay!

John: I appreciate the time you spent talking to me.

Sally: You're welcome!

John: I'm going to go now!

Sally: Okay!

Then John leaves seconds later.

Around 7 p.m.

Oliver is sleeping. The doctors gave him medication to help him sleep.

Kyle checked the room a few minutes ago to see how Oliver was. He was glad that Oliver was sleeping.

Seconds later he runs into Dr. Brown.

Dr. Brown: Hello Kyle!

Kyle: Hi!

Dr. Brown: Did you just come from Oliver's room?

Kyle: Yes! He was sound asleep!

Dr. Brown: Oliver needs his rest right now.

Kyle: Did you discuss with him when he will be able to go home?

Dr. Brown: Yes!

Kyle: Okay!

Dr. Brown: Oliver is okay. We're going to continue doing tests until we release him.

Kyle: Okay!

Dr. Brown: Go on home!

Kyle: Okay! Will you let Oliver know I stopped by when he wakes up?

Dr. Brown: Yes, I will!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he heads back to the Angel Square Hotel

Meanwhile Layla and Christian are talking about Oliver.

Christian: So, Oliver is going to be okay?

Layla: Yes, he is. I can't believe he was able to wake up so fast.

'

Christian: Me either. When do you think Oliver will be released from the hospital?

Layla: Probably this week!

Christian: That is good.

Around 8:30 p.m.

Barbara is sitting in Oliver's room.

Seconds later he wakes up.

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: Hi son! How are you feeling?

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Dr. Brown comes in.

Dr. Brown: Hi Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: Hi Dr. Brown! Do you know when Oliver will be released from the hospital?

Dr. Brown: Oliver, is it okay if I tell her?

Oliver: Yes!

Dr. Brown: Oliver will be released on Thursday morning if the tests reveal everything is fine with him.

Barbara: That is good.

Oliver: Dr. Brown, when will I be able to go back to work?

Dr. Brown: It depends on what your physical strength will be.

Oliver: What do you mean by that?

Dr. Brown: Oliver you might still be weak. When you try getting out of bed tomorrow it might be hard for you to walk.

Oliver: For how long could I be like that for?

Dr. Brown: It could be for a week.

Oliver: A week without being able to do normal things?

Dr. Brown: Yes! That is why you will need someone to help you get out of bed to go to the bathroom or to walk.

Barbara: I could do that for Oliver.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Brown: Tomorrow you will be starting physical therapy.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Brown: Kyle stopped by to visit you but you were asleep when you came.

Oliver thought I am glad that he stopped by.

Dr. Brown: I will see you tomorrow Oliver!

Then Dr. Brown leaves.

Barbara: So, I will make sure to be here when you start physical therapy.

Oliver: Mom, that is not necessary.

Barbara: You are my son and I will be there for you until you are fully healed.

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: So, I saw your face when Dr. Brown mentioned Kyle stopped by to see you.

Oliver: Mom, I don't want to talk to you about it right now.

Barbara: Okay!

Oliver: Where's Dad?

Barbara: He was asleep when I left.

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: I am glad that you woke out of the coma right away.

Oliver: I am glad too.

Barbara: I had lunch with Sally.

Oliver: I think that was a nice thing for you to do.

Barbara: I wanted to thanked the woman who found my son.

Oliver: I was lucky to get away from Nick.

Barbara: I want to know what he did to you.

Oliver: I don't want to talk about it.

Barbara: You're going to have to talk about it Oliver. You can't keep it buried forever.

Oliver: I have to.

Barbara: Did you discuss Nick with Kyle?

Oliver: I asked Kyle if there was any information on Nick and he told me to forget about him.

Barbara: So, that is why you won't talk about Nick now?

Oliver: I don't want to relive what happened to me.

Barbara: Do you think you will be able to do that?

Oliver: I could try!

Barbara: Yes, but talking about what happened to you helps.

Oliver: Do you want me to talk to a counselor about what happened to me?

Barbara: Yes, I would?

Oliver: I will think about it.

Barbara: Okay! Now, go back to sleep!

Oliver: I'm not tired right now!

Barbara: Do you remember what I did for you when you couldn't sleep as a child?

Oliver: Yes! You would give me a stuffed animal to sleep with.

Barbara: I brought you one today while I was in the gift shop.

Oliver: Mom, I'm too old for stuffed animals.

Barbara: None is ever too old for stuffed animals.

Then she takes out of her bag a black and white teddy bear. She gives it to Olive seconds later.

Oliver: Thanks Mom!

Barbara: Now, get some sleep.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he closes his eyes and Barbara waits until he falls asleep.


	17. A New Start

Tuesday

It is 9:45 a.m.

Oliver is moving slowly on the third floor with Dr. Brown and his mom watching him.

Dr. Brown: This is a good start.

Barbara: I agree! What do you think Oliver?

Oliver: Okay, I guess!

Dr. Brown: It will get better for you in time.

Oliver: I hope so!

Barbara: I think the doctor is right.

Oliver: How much longer do I have to do this for?

Dr. Brown: How about ten more minutes?

Oliver: That is good.

Around 11 a.m.

Sally and Christopher are visiting Oliver again.

Christopher: How are you doing today?

Oliver: Okay! How are you Sally?

Sally: I'm fine!

Oliver: That is good.

Sally: Christopher and I are going back to Colorado today.

Oliver: Are you two leaving later in the afternoon?

Christopher: Probably!

Oliver: Have you two seen the woman responsible for causing the accident?

Sally: I thought of seeing her but I don't think it is necessary.

Oliver: I thought of seeing her but I'm not sure about it.

Sally: Well, maybe you should talk to Kyle about it.

Oliver: Thanks Sally!

Sally: So, has there been any information about Nick?

Oliver: I haven't heard anything.

Sally: The police will catch him!

Oliver: No, they won't!

Sally: What makes you think that?

Oliver: Nick was going to take me to an underground place.

Sally and Christopher were surprised by that.

Christopher: He didn't tell you where it is.

Oliver: No!

Sally: If he did go to some underground place I wonder how long he will be staying there for.

Oliver: Probably until he thinks the police aren't looking for him anymore.

Christopher: I think so!

Sally: I brought you a gift.

Oliver: Thanks Sally!

Then she hands him a brown get well teddy bear.

Oliver: Will you keep in touch with me from time to time?

Sally: Of course I will!

Oliver: Good!

Around 12:30 p.m.

Kyle is talking with Oliver.

Oliver: I don't think I will ever forget about Nick. I hope you will be okay with that.

Kyle: I will try to be. So, the police haven't found him yet?

Oliver: No!

Kyle: They will!

Oliver: There is the possibility that the police will never find him.

Kyle: What makes you believe that?

Oliver: Nick has an underground place to hide at.

Kyle: Well, I must admit that he is smart.

Oliver: Yes! Do you think I should meet Ms. Darwin?

Kyle: She's the woman responsible for causing the car accident?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: I think if you think it will help.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Have you been having any nightmares of what Nick did to you?

Oliver: No!

Kyle: That is good.

Seconds later Layla comes in.

Layla: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! I have to go! I'll come back later!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Kyle leaves seconds later and Layla takes a sit.

Layla: I'm glad that you're going to be okay.

Oliver: Me too!

Layla: Do you know when you will be released from the hospital?

Oliver: The doctor thinks on Thursday.

Layla: Okay! Do you need someone to come get you?

Oliver: My mom is going to come.

Layla: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver's father comes in.

George: Hi!

Oliver: Hi Dad!

George: You look good!

Oliver: Thanks!

George: I'm going to make sure Nick is caught.

Oliver: Dad, Nick is hiding somewhere underground.

George and Layla were really surprised by that!

Layla: How long do you think Nick could stay there for?

Oliver: I don't know!

George: I will do whatever it takes to find him.

Oliver: Okay!

George: I'm going to leave Llandview tomorrow but your mom will stay in Llandview until you're back into physical shape.

Oliver: Are you okay with that?

George: I'm okay with it.

Oliver: Okay!

Then Dr. Brown comes in.

Oliver: Is everything okay?

Dr. Brown: Yes! I just wanted to let you know that you will be going for physical therapy in an hour!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Dr. Brown leaves.

George: So, do you mind if I hang around for ten more minutes?

Oliver: No!

George: So, Layla how are you?

Layla: I'm good Mr. Fish!

George: That is good.

Layla: So, what do you think of Llandview so far?

George: It's a nice place.

Around 2 p.m.

Oliver is in physical therapy.

Meanwhile Sally and Christopher are headed back to Colorado.

Around 4:30 p.m.

Stacy is visiting Oliver.

Oliver: Are you and the baby okay?

Stacy: We're fine! So, I heard you started walking today?

Oliver: I did okay!

Stacy: Well, that is good.

Oliver: I wish it was better.

Stacy: So, has Kyle been to see you?

Oliver: He was here earlier!

Stacy: That is good.

Oliver: We talked a little about Nick.

Stacy: I heard he hasn't been found yet!

Oliver: That is because he's hiding somewhere underground.

Stacy: So, he prepared for that ahead of time?

Oliver: I guess so!

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver's hospital phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello!

Nick: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Nick! He says in a shocked tone!

Nick: I heard about what happened to you on the news and I thought I should call to see if you're okay?

Oliver: Why would you even care?

Nick: I don't know!

Oliver: Aren't you taking a huge risk by calling me?

Nick: Yes, but I'll be hanging up soon! I will call again. You can mention to Kyle that I called.

Oliver: I will mention that you called.

Nick: Okay! Bye Oliver!

Then he hangs up seconds later!


	18. Trust

It is about 8 p.m.

Kyle is in Oliver's room.

Oliver: Kyle, I need to tell you something.

Kyle: If you think you're not going to…

Oliver: Nick called me!

Kyle: What? (He says in shocked tone)

Oliver: He said he heard about the car accident!

Kyle: I don't know understand why he would call you.

Oliver: Nick said he wanted to know if I was okay.

Kyle: I think he lied so you would feel sorry for him.

Oliver: Probably, but don't mention this conversation to anyone.

Kyle: Oliver, why not? (He says in a concerned tone)

Oliver: Because, it was only a one time thing.

Kyle: What else did he say to you Oliver?

Oliver: That he will call me again.

Kyle: Why would he say that?

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: You need to tell the police about this.

Oliver: No!

Kyle: Why are you being so stubborn about it?

Oliver: Because there is the possibility that Nick will never call me back.

Kyle: You think he is smart enough not to call back?

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: Well, at least get a police officer to watch you until Nick is caught.

Oliver: No!

Kyle: Oliver, I don't want anything to happen to you.

Oliver: Kyle, I'm not going to live in fear just because I had one bad experience happen to me.

Kyle: I…

Oliver: Everything will be fine!

Kyle: I want to believe that…but

Oliver: You think Nick will come after me again?

Kyle: It could happen again.

Oliver: Then I will make sure it doesn't happen again.

Kyle: How exactly are you going to do that?

Oliver: Do my research on how it can be prevented.

Kyle: The only way Nick won't be able to do something to you again is if you have a bodyguard at all times.

Oliver: I…

Seconds later a nurse comes in.

Cindy: It's time for you to take the pills to help you sleep.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she hands him the pills and he takes them down with a glass of water. A couple of seconds later she leaves the room.

Kyle: You need to get some rest.

Oliver: I think we need to finish the conversation.

Kyle: We'll finish it tomorrow.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Goodnight!

Oliver: Goodnight!

Then Kyle leaves seconds later.

Sometime later

It is about 10:45 p.m.

Kyle is trying to get some sleep but he is having a hard time trying to. He keeps thinking in his head that Nick will try to hurt Oliver again.

Kyle: I can't let that happen. I need to contact Nick right now and let him know that if he tries to do anything to Oliver again that I will kill him.

Seconds later his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Kyle: Hello!

Nick: Hello Kyle!

Kyle: Nick! (He says in an angry tone) What do you want?

Nick: Did Oliver tell you that I called him tonight?

Kyle: Yes, he did!

Nick: Well, you probably weren't happy about that.

Kyle: No, I wasn't! If you try to do something to Oliver again I will kill you.

Nick: Would you really risk everything to kill me?

Kyle: If it meant protecting Oliver from you then I would risk everything.

Nick: Don't worry Kyle! I'm not going to try anything right now!

Kyle: I don't believe you!

Nick: Okay! Bye Kyle!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Kyle: I have to tell Oliver about this, and I will do that tomorrow. I don't think he needs to worry about it right now.

Hours later

Wednesday

It is 11 a.m.

Oliver is in his hospital room talking with his mom.

Barbara: You're doing good son!

Oliver: Mom, you really don't need to be here. You could go do something else.

Barbara: Yes, I could but I rather be here with you.

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: So, has Kyle been to see you?

Oliver: Yes, he has!

Barbara: Is everything okay between the both of you?

Oliver: Yes! (He lied)

Barbara: I know when you're lying son!

Oliver: Mom, I can't talk to you about it right now.

Barbara: If something is worrying you Oliver then I want you to talk to me about it.

Oliver: Mom…

Seconds later Kyle is outside of Oliver's room when he hears the conversation between Oliver and his mom.

Barbara: Maybe you really need to get away from Llandview for a week.

Oliver: I can't do that right now!

Barbara: You need somewhere to relax right now and get better.

Oliver: I can do that at home.

Barbara: Who is going to look after you?

Oliver: I can look after myself.

Barbara: No! I think I'm just going to have to stay at the apartment until you're fully healed!

Oliver: No way!

Seconds later Kyle decides to erupt them.

Kyle: Hey!

Barbara: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: It is nice to see your Mrs. Fish.

Barbara: I'm going to leave for five minutes.

Kyle: Okay!

Then she leaves the room.

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: So, did I erupt you two from talking about something important.

Oliver: It wasn't really that important. It's just that my mom thinks she should stay at the apartment until I'm fully recovered.

Kyle: Thanks but I already knew that!

Oliver: How could you know that unless…you were listening in on the conversation.

Kyle: I couldn't help it.

Oliver: So, are we going to finish the conversation we had last night?

Kyle: Last night Nick called me!

Oliver: He's trying to get to me.

Kyle: If he is…then we should go to the police.

Oliver: No! The next time he calls me I'm going to ask him to meet with me.

Kyle: No way!

Oliver: It's my decision.

Kyle: So, I have no say in it.

Oliver: No!

Kyle: I…can't believe the kind of person who've turned into ever since you came out of the coma.

Oliver: I haven't changed that much!

Kyle: How could you possibly want to meet with a guy who…

Oliver: Tried to kill me?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: Well, maybe because he told me things that he never told you.

Kyle: So, that is why you're going easy on him?

Oliver: Nick had a chance to kill me at any point, but he didn't do that. I want to know why he did that for.

Kyle: Then you need the police to find him so you can question him behind bars.

Oliver: Well, the thing is maybe I should be the one to convince him to seek some help.

Kyle: So, you think he would listen to you about it.

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: I'm going to go.

Oliver: All right!

Then Kyle leaves seconds later.

To be Continued


	19. Being Released From The Hospital

It is Thursday.

11 a.m.

Oliver was released from the hospital twenty minutes ago.

He is back in his apartment and his mom is making sure he is okay.

Barbara: Can I get you something?

Oliver: No!

Barbara: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes, Mom!

Barbara: Okay! Well, I'm going to make you an sandwich to eat for later and…

Oliver: Mom, could you leave for at least an hour or two?

Barbara: Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?

Oliver: Yes, I will!

Barbara: Okay! Maybe you should take a nap.

Oliver: I'll think about it.

Barbara: Okay!

Then she leaves seconds later.

A few minutes later

Oliver is really tired that he doesn't hear his cell phone ring. A message is left for him.

About 12 p.m.

Barbara is stopping at the store to pick up things for Oliver.

Meanwhile Kyle is at the hospital when his cell phone rings. Seconds later he answers it.

Kyle: Hello!

Nick: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Nick! What do you want this time?

Nick: That you better be very protective of Oliver.

Kyle: What are you planning to do?

Nick: I don't know! I might decide to show up unexpected in Llandview.

Kyle: If you try to do anything to him I will

Nick: Relax Kyle!

Kyle: I'm not going to relax until you behind bars Nick!

Nick: Have to go! Talk soon!

Then he ends the call.

Kyle: I'm going to Oliver's apartment when I'm finished with rounds.

Around 1 p.m.

Barbara is back at the apartment. She bought Oliver a couple of books and magazines to read if he got bored from not being able to do anything else.

Oliver is still asleep.

Meanwhile Layla and Stacy are having lunch at the Buenos Diaz Café.

Stacy: So, I was thinking that we need to come up with activities to keep Oliver from being bored.

Layla: So, what kind of activities could we do?

Stacy: Well, I was thinking on Friday night we could do a movie night where we watch awful bad horror movies.

Layla: That is not a bad idea. What movies were you thinking about showing?

Stacy: Have you ever seen Killer Clowns From Outer Space?

Layla: I don't think so!

Stacy: Well, it's very stupid but okay to watch.

Layla: Okay! Then we'll have to watch Scary Movie and the sequels as well.

Stacy: That is a good idea.

Layla: Good! I'll stop at the store tomorrow to get the junk food.

Stacy: I'll bring some stuff too!

Layla: That is cool. So, when is your next appointment with the doctor?

Stacy: Next Thursday. My sister Gigi is going with me.

Layla: That is good.

Around 1:30 p.m.

Oliver has woken up and is headed to the kitchen where he finds his mother cleaning the apartment.

Barbara: I made you a sandwich!

Oliver: Mom, you don't need to clean.

Barbara: It's no big deal Oliver!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to goes his cell phone to see if he got any voice messages and seconds later he is listening to the message from Kyle.

Kyle: Hi Oliver! I wish I could have been there to see you be released from the hospital, but I had rounds to do. I want you to take real good care of yourself. Call me later okay!

Seconds later he ends the message and then he goes to call Kyle. On the third ring he answers the phone.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Oliver, I need to talk to you about something.

Oliver: What is it?

Kyle: I can't tell you over the phone but I will be at your apartment as soon as my rounds are done.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: So are you and your mom getting along with each other?

Oliver: Yes, we are! I just got up from my nap and found my mom cleaning the apartment.

Kyle: Okay! I have to go before I get in trouble.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Kyle!

Kyle: Bye Oliver!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Barbara: I'm going to cook dinner if that is okay with you.

Oliver: That is fine mom.

Barbara: Good!

Around 6 p.m.

Barbara has dinner ready. She made lasagna, salad, and string beans.

Oliver: It looks good mom.

Barbara: Okay! I'm going to head back to the hotel now.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she leave seconds later

Around 6:30 p.m.

Kyle is over at the apartment.

Oliver: Kyle, what do you need to talk to me about?

Kyle: I got a call from Nick today!

Oliver: What did he say?

Kyle: Nick told me to be very protective of you.

Oliver: You think he's planning something?

Kyle: If he is then maybe you need to go to the cops.

Oliver: No!

Kyle: I can't believe what I'm hearing from you.

Oliver: I don't Nick will try anything right now. I think he was trying to make you think that I could be in real danger again.

Kyle: So, he was testing me?

Oliver: Yes, I think he was.

Kyle: Well, I still don't trust him.

Oliver: I know you don't but I'm not in danger right now.

Kyle: Yes, but I'm just worried that something will happen to you.

Oliver: Can I get you something to drink?

Kyle: No!

Oliver: Or eat!

Kyle: No!

Oliver: My mom made lasagna, salad, and string beans.

Kyle: Well, I think that is nice that she is taking care of you.

Oliver: I like that she is doing it, but I'm okay on my own.

Kyle: So, I was thinking I could hangout here for a little bit.

Oliver: That would be great.

Seconds later Layla comes in.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! My mom made dinner!

Layla: That is good. What did she make?

Oliver: Lasagna, salad, and string beans.

Layla: That sounds good! Oliver, how would you feel about a movie night tomorrow?

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: I think it would be a fun thing to do.

Oliver: Will you come?

Kyle: Okay!

Layla: Stacy thinks we show watch stupid scary movies. What do you think?

Oliver: I think it sounds good.

Layla: Good! Have you guys ever seen Killer Clowns From Outer Space or Scary Movie and the sequels to it?

Oliver: No!

Kyle: Me either!

Layla: Okay! I'm going to change into my pajamas. Kyle, will you be okay with that?

Kyle: It is fine.

Layla: Good!

Then she heads to her bedroom to get changed.

To Be Continued


	20. Hanging Out

Around 7 p.m.

Oliver, Kyle, and Layla are watching The Wizard Of Oz.

Layla: I love this movie. What do you guys think?

Kyle: I'm okay with it.

Oliver: It is a good movie.

Layla: So, how about I make some popcorn?

Oliver: That would be great!

Kyle: Okay!

Then she goes to make popcorn.

Oliver: This is fun.

Kyle: If you rather go lie down that is okay.

Oliver: No!

Kyle: Okay!

Around 9:30 p.m.

Layla called it a night and then Oliver and Kyle said goodnight to her. She heads to her rooms seconds later.

As Kyle is about to say something Oliver's cell phone rings and he decides to answer it on the third ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Hello son!

Oliver: Hi mom!

Barbara: I just wanted to see if you were okay.

Oliver: I'm fine! Kyle is over right now.

Barbara: Could you put Kyle on the phone?

Oliver: Okay! Kyle, my mom wants to talk to you.

Kyle: Okay!

Then Oliver hands his cell phone to Kyle.

Kyle: What did you want to talk to me about Mrs. Fish?

Barbara: Just keep an extra eye on him.

Kyle: I'll do my best.

Barbara: Thank you! Tell Oliver goodbye for me.

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later she ends the phone call.

Kyle: She wanted me to say goodbye for you.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: So, how are you feeling right now?

Oliver: I feel fine!

Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings again and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello!

Sally: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Sally! How are you?

Sally: I'm fine! So, I heard you got out of the hospital today.

Oliver: I'm glad to be back at the apartment.

Sally: That's good! I might be coming back to Llandview.

Oliver: When?

Sally: I was thinking if it would be okay if for me and Christopher to come for Thanksgiving.

Oliver: That would be great.

Sally: Okay! So, how is everyone else doing?

Oliver: They're doing great!

Sally: That's great to hear. Well, I have to go. I have an early shift in the morning.

Oliver: Okay! Goodnight Sally!

Sally: Goodnight Oliver!

Then he ends he the call.

Kyle: I'm glad that Sally called!

Oliver: She and Christopher will be coming for Thanksgiving.

Kyle: I think that is great news.

Oliver: So, have you been studying?

Kyle: I've been studying, but not as much as I want to.

Oliver: I don't want your studies to suffer because of me. You have to promise me you will focus more on studying than on me.

Kyle: I don't know if I will be able to promise that, but I can try to.

Oliver: Okay!

Around 10:30 p.m.

Kyle leaves the apartment and Oliver heads to bed.

Meanwhile somewhere in Colorado

Nick is still hiding underground, but he is thinking about returning to Llandview because of what Oliver said to him.

Nick: I should turn myself in. If Oliver is willing to help me get out of jail, then it is the right thing to do.

Friday morning

Around 8:45 a.m.

Layla is about to leave for work.

Oliver: I'll be okay Layla!

Layla: Okay! Christian will help you if you need him to.

Oliver: I know but I can get around on my own.

Layla: I will call you later to see how you're doing. Does it matter what time we start having the movie night at?

Oliver: No!

Layla: Okay! Call Stacy and let her know a time to come over at.

Oliver: I will!

Around 11 a.m.

Kyle is in his room studying, but sometimes he finds it hard to concentrate when he is thinking about Oliver. He doesn't want to Nick to do something to him ever again.

Kyle: I have to be at the hospital around 12:30 p.m.

Then he goes back to studying.

Around 12:30 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Stacy.

Stacy: So, you want me to come around 7:30 p.m.?

Oliver: If that time is good for you?

Stacy: It's fine! I'll bring some kind of dessert!

Oliver: That is fine.

Stacy: Good! Well, I will see you later then!

Oliver: Later!

Stacy: Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Hours later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Layla is back with groceries.

Oliver: Hey! You need some help bringing the bags in the kitchen?

Layla: No!

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: So, I'll start making the pizza around 7:15 p.m. Right now I should work on the appetizers.

Oliver: Layla, let me help.

Layla: If I do you will not rush yourself to do anything.

Oliver: Okay! What do you want me to do?

Layla: You can cut up the cheeses and pepperoni.

Oliver: That is okay!

Around 7:30 p.m.

Stacy, Kyle, and Christian are at the apartment.

Christian: Where's Oliver?

Layla: Oliver is on the phone with a friend.

Kyle: Okay!

Meanwhile Oliver is talking to Kelly. She is a childhood friend of his.

Kelly: Are you really okay?

Oliver: Yes!

Kelly: I think I will come to Llandview.

Oliver: Kelly, it's not necessary.

Kelly: It is so I can see for myself that you're okay. Don't fight me on this.

Oliver: Okay!

Kelly: Good! I'll see you tomorrow then!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Around 9:30 p.m.

Layla: Okay! Next movie is Scary Movie.

Stacy: First we need more chips.

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to get more chips.

Christian goes to put scary movie in.

Oliver is in his room talking to his mom.

Barbara: I called to find out if you want some company tomorrow.

Oliver: I think it would be nice for you to come over.

Barbara: Okay!

Oliver: Mom, did you tell Kelly what happened to me?

Barbara: Yes, I did!

Oliver: She's coming to Llandview tomorrow.

Barbara: I think that is great Oliver. So, go back to enjoying yourself. I'll come tomorrow around noon!

Oliver: Okay! Bye mom!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call and goes back to where everyone else is.

Around 11:30 p.m.

Stacy decides it is time for her to leave.

Oliver: Make sure she gets safely home Kyle!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he and Stacy head out of the apartment.

Layla: So, next time it should be earlier.

Oliver: Yes, it should be. I'm going to head to bed.

Layla: Okay!

Then Christian and Layla clean up and Oliver heads to bed.

To Be Continued


	21. A Friend From Childhood In Town

Saturday

It is 11:30 a.m.

Oliver's friend Kelly arrived at the apartment a few minutes ago.

Kelly: You look good!

Oliver: Thank you!

Kelly: So, where are your roommates?

Oliver: They're out but they will be back later.

Kelly: So, your mom said there was something special that happened to you.

Oliver: Yes! I found out that I'm going to be a father!

Kelly was shocked by this because she knew her friend Oliver was gay.

Oliver: I slept with a girl named Stacy on the night my girlfriend confronted me about being gay.

Kelly: You pretended to be straight?

Oliver: After my mom caught me and Kyle together, I saw the disappointed look on her face. I broke up with Kyle, and went back to being the perfect son. When I saw Kyle again the old feelings that I thought were buried came back again. At the time I was in a relationship with Layla, and believed that I could make it work between us.

Kelly: Except your feelings for Kyle were still there.

Oliver: Yes!

Kelly: When did you finally admit to yourself that you were gay?

Oliver: On the day I woke up and found out I had slept with Stacy.

Kelly: You must have drinking the night before.

Oliver: I was drinking but there's more to it.

Kelly: What else Oliver?

Oliver: The reason I slept with Stacy is because of the fact that she drugged me.

Kelly: What? (She says in a shocked tone) What kind of person would do something so terrible?

Oliver: The only reason Stacy went through with it is because she needed to be pregnant in order to pass the child off as Rex's child.

Kelly: You must have been angry at her for doing that to you.

Oliver: I was!

Kelly: You forgave her for what she did?

Oliver: Yes. We're friends now!

Kelly: That's good! So, what day did you admit to yourself about really being gay?

Oliver: On the day I found out I slept with Stacy.

Kelly: Who did you tell on that day you were gay?

Oliver: I told my friends Layla and Christian about me being gay.

Kelly: How did they react?

Oliver: They were okay about it, and I was glad. They were also the ones who thought I should let my parents know that I'm gay.

Kelly: So, your parents are okay about it?

Oliver: I think my mom is, but my dad is dealing with it.

Kelly: So, how do your parents feel about you being a father to Stacy's baby?

Oliver: I think it was a major surprise to them, but they're okay about it.

Kelly: That's good!

Kelly: Were you shocked to find out they're you're going to be a father?

Oliver: Yes, but I think the news is great.

Kelly: So, when the baby is born are you and Stacy going to share custody of the baby?

Oliver: No! Stacy thinks I should have full custody of the baby.

Kelly: What was your reaction to that?

Oliver: I was surprised but I want to raise the baby with Kyle.

Kelly: So, are you and Kyle back together?

Oliver: No! We're just friends right now!

Kelly: Are you okay with that?

Oliver: Yes, because we need to get our friendship back first before we even consider starting a relationship.

Kelly: Okay!. So, tell me about the kidnapping?

Oliver: Actually I don't want to discuss that!

Kelly: Did you discuss it with anyone?

Oliver: I talked to Kyle about it.

Kelly: That's good! So, there has been no word on where Nick is?

Oliver: No!

Kelly: How does your parents feel about?

Oliver: My father is going to do whatever it takes to find Nick, and my mom has been there to support me.

Kelly: That's good! How is Kyle taking it?

Oliver: He wants Nick to be put in jail for what happened, but I want to help Nick out.

Kelly: Are you saying that Nick has been in contact with you?

Oliver: I've spoken to him on the phone. I told him if he turned himself in that I would help him get out of jail.

Kelly: You think he should go to a special hospital to get help instead of going to jail?

Oliver: Yes! Kyle didn't support my decision at first.

Kelly: When can I meet Kyle?

Oliver: Anytime you want!

Kelly: Okay! Do you think you could ask him to come over tonight?

Oliver: Yes! I'll call him a little later.

Kelly: Okay! So, can I get you anything?

Oliver: I'm fine!

Kelly: Okay! So, what do you want to do?

Oliver: I'm just going to read. You can do whatever you want.

Kelly: Okay! I have to do some research on something, but if you need anything at all just let me know.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to read a book and Kelly gets started on her research.

Some hours later

It is about 4 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.

Kyle: Your friend Kelly wants to meet me?

Oliver: Yes! Will you be able to come over tonight?

Kyle: I don't know but I will try to.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Kelly: So, what did Kyle say?

Oliver: He said he will try to come over.

Kelly: Does Kyle work?

Oliver: Right now Kyle's back in medical school. He has to do intern work at the hospital.

Kelly: I think that is great news.

Oliver: So, I'm going to take a nap. If the house phone rings you can answer it.

Kelly: Okay!

Then he goes to take a nap.

Around 5:15 p.m.

Layla is back at the apartment and she finds Kelly watching TV.

Kelly: You must be Layla! I'm Kelly!

Layla: Oliver mentioned you. It's nice that you came for a visit.

Kelly: Well, I thought I needed to be here for Oliver.

Layla: Where is Oliver right now?

Kelly: He's asleep in his room.

Layla: That's good! It's important for Oliver to get rest. So, did you stay in the apartment all day?

Kelly: Yes!

Layla: Tomorrow you need to check out Llandview.

Kelly: I will but will someone be here to watch Oliver?

Layla: Oliver doesn't want anyone to watch him. He thinks he is okay by himself.

Kelly: I want to really believe that but what if something happens when someone is not here with him?

Layla: Anything could happen to Oliver, but if something were to happen I know he would contact someone.

Kelly: Okay!

Around 8 p.m.

Kyle is calling Oliver. On the second ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hey! I will be over around 9 p.m.

Oliver: I'll let Kelly know!

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Kelly: Oliver, we're going to play cards! Want to join the game?

Oliver: No! Kyle will be here at 9 p.m.

Kelly: Good!

Around 9:05 p.m.

Kyle arrive a few minutes ago, and Kelly is happy to meet the guy that Oliver is really crazy about. She talks to him seconds later.

Kelly: I'm glad that you could come tonight.

Kyle: I'm glad too! So, when exactly did you and Oliver become friends?

Kelly: When we were five! So, when are you and my friend going to get back together? (She whispers to him)

Kyle: Oliver told you that we're just friends now?

Kelly: Yes! Is that what you really want right now?

Kyle: I think right now what matters most is making sure that Oliver really is okay.

Kelly: Yes, but one of you needs to make a move.

Kyle: If we wanted to be in a relationship one of us would say something.

Kelly: Maybe, but don't wait too long to make a move.

Kyle: I will give it a lot of thought.

Seconds later Oliver returns and wonders what Kyle and Kelly were talking about.

Kelly: So, Kyle you want to play cards?

Kyle: Okay!

Oliver is glad that Kyle is going to play cards with Kelly.

Kelly: Oliver, you have to play with us.

Oliver: Just one game!

Kelly: Good! Let's start playing!

Around 10:20 p.m.

Kelly and Kyle are still playing card while Layla and Oliver are eating popcorn.

Layla: So, how do feel about dogs?

Oliver: I like dogs!

Layla: Good! Tomorrow I'm getting you a pet dog.

Oliver: Oh no!

Layla: Why not?

Oliver: Cause I would have to be responsible for a dog.

Layla: Taking care of a pet is no big deal.

Oliver: Does Christian know about this?

Layla: Yes! We discussed it early this morning.

Oliver: I…

Layla: Let's see what Kyle and Kelly have to say about it.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she goes to interrupt their game.

Layla: Christian and I had made a decision about getting a pet for Oliver this morning.

Kyle: I think it would be a great idea.

Kelly: Me too!

Layla: Good! The matter is settled Oliver.

Around 10:45 p.m.

Kyle is about to head out.

Oliver: Thanks for coming over.

Kyle: I like your friend Kelly. She is very cool.

Oliver: Yes, she is.

Kyle: I'll see you later!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Kyle leaves seconds later.


	22. A Dog To Love A Surprise Call

Sunday

It is about 12:40 p.m.

Layla is at a pet shop called Puppy World. Seconds later someone comes over to help her.

Elliot: What kind of pet are you looking for?

Layla: I want to get a pet dog for my friend, but I'm sure what kind of dog to get.

Elliot: Well, describe to me what your friend is like, and then I could tell you what kind of dog would be the right one to get.

Layla: Okay! My friend Oliver is a great guy. He does like dog but I think a small dog would be the right choice for him.

Elliot: Okay! One more question I want to know.

Layla: Okay!

Elliot: What job profession does your friend Oliver have?

Layla: He's a cop!

Elliot: So, Oliver is dedicated to his job?

Layla: He is.

Elliot: Well, why don't I show you the selection of small dogs that we have, and maybe one of them will be the right one for your friend?

Layla: Okay!

About 2:15 p.m.

Layla is outside the apartment with a Miniature Pinscher. It is a female with a black and brown coat. It is a small cage. There is a toy inside the cage.

Layla: I hope Oliver likes it.

Then she takes out her keys and unlocks the door. She doesn't see Oliver.

Layla: Oliver!

Seconds later he says something

Oliver: I'll be right there!

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to take the little dog out of the cage. She sets the cage on the floor seconds later.

A minute later

Oliver finds Layla holding his pet dog.

Layla: So, what do you think?

Oliver: It's a small dog. What kind of dog breed is it?

Layla: It's a Miniature Pinscher. Do you like it?

Oliver: It's okay! Is it a female or male dog?

Layla: It's female! Do you want to hold her?

Oliver: Okay!

Then she hands the dog to Oliver.

Layla: You two look so adorable.

Oliver: So, did you get the pet supplies?

Layla: I have to go to the store to get them, so get to know your dog while I'm gone.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Layla heads to the store.

Oliver: What am I going to name you?

Fifteen minutes later

Kelly finds Oliver with his pet dog.

Oliver: What do you think?

Kelly: It's so cute. Did you name your dog yet?

Oliver: No!

Kelly: Is it female?

Oliver: Yes!

Kelly: That's good. Where is Layla?

Oliver: She had to go to the store to get pet supplies.

Kelly: Okay! I think it's wonderful that you have a pet to love.

Oliver: Yes! I want a good name for her.

Kelly: Well, think about it.

Oliver:: I will! Do you want to play with her?

Kelly: Yes!

Then Oliver hands her to Kelly.

Seconds later his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello!

Stacy: Hey Oliver!

Oliver: Hey Stacy! What is up?

Stacy: I heard that you were getting a pet dog today! I wanted to know if Layla got it for you already?

Oliver: Yes, she did. It's a Miniature Pinscher. She's black and brown.

Stacy: Well, maybe tomorrow after work I could come over to see your dog.

Oliver: That would be great.

Stacy: Okay! Bye Oliver!

Oliver: Bye!

Then he ends the call.

Around 2:55 p.m.

Layla returns with the pet supplies. She finds the dog asleep on Oliver's leg, and thinks that is so adorable.

Oliver: So, I think I like the dog.

Layla: So, have you decided what to name your dog?

Oliver: Yes! I'm going to name her Bella.

Layla: Bella! I really like that name! Is Kelly here?

Oliver: She went out. She wanted to get something for Bella.

Layla: That's good! Would it be okay if I took a picture of you and Bella?

Oliver: That would be okay!

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to her room to get her camera.

Meanwhile Kelly is in a pet store called Pet World. She is looking at the things for dogs. She wanted to pick something nice.

Kelly: I should be out of her soon!

About 3:30 p.m.

Kelly returns to the apartment with a couple of things for Bella.

Layla: So, what did you get for Bella?

Kelly: A pink collar, a pink dress outfit, and a bag of treats.

Layla: That's great!

Meanwhile Oliver is in his bedroom talking to Kyle while Bella is on his bed.

Kyle: So, your dog is adorable?

Oliver: Yes, she is? Why don't you stop over tomorrow to see Bella?

Kyle: Bella! That is a pretty name. How did you decide to name her that?

Oliver: I got the name from the book Twilight.

Kyle: So, you've read Twilight?

Oliver: Yes, I have.

Kyle: Well, that is a surprise.

Oliver: I know. I was interested in knowing what the book was about, so I read it.

Kyle: Am I the only one who knows who have read Twilight?

Oliver: Yes! So, you'll come over tomorrow?

Kyle: I'll be there before I have to go to the hospital for rounds.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Then Oliver ends the call.

Sometime later

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Christian is at home playing with Bella.

Layla: So, Oliver you love having a pet?

Oliver: Yes, I do!

Layla: Well, how about you go take Bella for a walk?

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to put the leash on Bella. Before he heads out of the apartment Layla hands him a bag with paper towels in it.

Layla: Just in case!

Oliver: Okay!

About 10 p.m.

Oliver hands to sleep taking Bella with him.

Kelly: I can't believe that Oliver likes his dog so much.

Layla: Well, I'm going to call it a night as well. I will have to wake up early to take Bella for a walk.

Kelly: Okay! See you in the morning then!

Layla: Okay!

Then she heads to her bedroom.

Many hours later

It is about 10 a.m.

Kyle is studying. He has been doing it for an hour and half. Seconds later his cell phone rings. He goes to answers it on the third ring.

Kyle: Hello!

Dr. Tom: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: What can I do for you Dr. Tom?

Dr. Tom: Would you be able to come in to start doing rounds right now?

Kyle: That would be fine!

Dr. Tom: It's just that I'm a little short staffed and I know I can trust you helping me out.

Kyle: Okay! I'll be there soon!

Dr. Tom: Thank you!

Then Kyle ends the call and then he makes a call to Oliver. On the second ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! What's up?

Kyle: I won't be able to come over in the afternoon, but I will come sometime later.

Oliver: Okay! See you then! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Meanwhile Nick has made a decision on whether or not he will turn himself into the police. Seconds later he makes a call to Oliver. On the third ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

Nick: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Nick! (He says in a surprised tone) What can I do for you?

Nick: I've made a decision about whether or not I should turn myself in to the police,

Oliver: Okay!

Nick: I'm going to turn myself in!

Oliver: You've made the right choice!

Nick: I don't think spending the rest of myself underground is a good idea.

Oliver: Okay! So, when will you be coming to Llandview to turn yourself in?

Nick: Tomorrow!

Oliver: Okay!

Nick: I need a favor from you Oliver!

Oliver: Which is?

Nick: I want to talk to you in person!

Oliver was surprised by that, but figured maybe he should do that.

Nick: If you don't want to see me in person it's okay.

Oliver: I'll be there! Just call me when you're at the Police Station.

Nick: I will! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

It took a few minutes for Oliver to think to himself I can't believe that Nick is turning himself in. I think it is the right thing for him to do. Kyle will be shocked by the news that Nick has decided to turn himself in to the police. I will have to let him know later that Nick wants to talk to me in person, and I know that Kyle will not be fine with that.

To Be Continued


	23. Doing Something Nice

Monday

Around 1:30 p.m.

Oliver and Kelly are having a conservation while Bella is playing with her dog toy.

Kelly: Let's head to the park today!

Oliver: For what?

Kelly: You need to get out of the apartment.

Oliver: I don't have the physical strength to do it.

Kelly: Yes, you do! We'll leave in ten minutes!

Oliver: Okay!

About ten minutes later

Kelly: Are you ready to go Oliver?

Oliver: I guess I am!

Kelly: Good! I'll take Bella and you just take your time.

Oliver: Okay!

About fifteen minutes later

Oliver, Bella, and Kelly are in the park.

Kelly: So, the sun feels good right?

Oliver: Yes!

Kelly: Good! Tonight I will cook dinner!

Oliver: You don't have to do that!

Kelly: I don't mind! We should stop at the store before we head back to the apartment.

Oliver: Okay!

Kelly: Good!

About 2:30 p.m.

Oliver has Bella is the shopping car, while Kelly is getting the putting the ingredients she needs to make dinner and dessert.

Kelly: Do you remember coming shopping with me when I needed to make cupcakes for the bake sale in high school?

Oliver: You weren't sure what kind of cupcakes you wanted to make, so you had me come along to decide.

_Flashback_

_Oliver and Kelly are about fifteen._

_Kelly: So, what kind of cupcakes should I make?_

_Oliver: Chocolate!_

_Kelly: Because that is your favorite flavor._

_Oliver: I love chocolate._

_Kelly: Well, maybe I could make vanilla and chocolate cupcakes._

_Oliver: That is a great idea._

_Kelly: I could add peanut butter chips._

_Oliver: I think that is a great thing to do._

_Kelly: You're going to help me make the cupcakes._

_Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone)_

_Kelly: I can't do it on my own. You have to help me._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Kelly: Thanks! I'm glad I'm friends with you._

_Oliver: I'm glad you're my friend too!_

_End of Flashback_

_Kelly: So, how about for dessert I will make a double chocolate chip cake._

_Oliver: That sounds great but there has to be frosting on it as well._

_Kelly: Will vanilla frosting be okay?_

_Oliver: That is fine._

_Kelly: Good!_

_Around 3:25 p.m._

_Oliver is playing with Bella while Kelly is on the phone with her boyfriend Rob._

_Rob: So, how is Oliver doing?_

_Kelly: He's doing good!_

_Rob: I'm glad!_

_Kelly: How was work?_

_Rob: It was okay. When will you be home_

_Kelly: I'll be home on Friday!_

_Rob: Okay! I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home._

_Kelly: Thanks sweetie! I love you!_

_Kelly: Love you too!_

_Then she ends the call._

_Kelly: Oliver, how about tomorrow we do something really fun?_

_Oliver: What do you have in mind?_

_Kelly: Well, you may think it is a little silly at first._

_Oliver: What do you have in mind?_

_Kelly: Well, I was thinking we could paint ceramic mugs._

_Oliver: I don't paint mugs._

_Kelly: You might find it fun to do._

_Oliver: Guys do not like to paint mugs._

_Kelly: Well, maybe Kyle would like to have a painted mug from you._

_Then Oliver thought what is Kelly trying to do. Kyle and I aren't dating, but maybe I could do the mug as a friendly gesture._

_Oliver: How about I agree to do one mug?_

_Kelly: Okay! I'll have the mugs and the supplies setup in the morning._

_Oliver: That is fine._

_Around 5 p.m._

_Oliver is on the phone with Kyle._

_Kyle: So, you had a good day with Kelly?_

_Oliver: Yes! Kyle, I need to talk to you about something important._

_Kyle: What is it?_

_Oliver: It's about Nick._

_Kyle: So, he called today?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Kyle: What did he say?_

_Oliver: Nick said that he's going to turn himself in._

_Kyle: That's good news._

_Oliver: There is something else you need to know._

_Kyle: What else did Nick say?_

_Oliver: That he wants to talk to me in person._

_Kyle: I can't believe that bastard would ask you to do that!_

_Oliver: I think I need to face him._

_Kyle: Well, okay!_

_Oliver was surprised that Kyle was okay with it. He thought that maybe Kyle would have said it is a bad idea to see him._

_Kyle: I could go with you._

_Oliver: Thanks Kyle, but I think I need to face Nick on my own._

_Kyle: Okay! So, tell me about you pet dog?_

_Oliver: It's a Miniature Pinscher. I decided to name her Bella._

_Kyle: That is a pretty name for the dog. I'll stop by tomorrow after work._

_Oliver: Okay! Bye Kyle!_

_Kyle: Bye Oliver!_

_Around 6:15 p.m._

_Layla comes home to find a delicious smell coming from the kitchen._

_Kelly: Dinner will be ready soon!_

_Layla: Thanks for cooking Kelly._

_Kelly: No problem! What time will Christian be home?_

_Layla: Christian needed to help his Mom out at the café, so he won't be having dinner with us._

_Kelly: That is too bad. How was work?_

_Layla: It was good. Where is Oliver?_

_Kelly: He's in the shower!_

_Layla: That's good! So, what did you guys today?_

_Kelly: We went to the park and to the store._

_Layla: I'm glad that Oliver got out of the apartment._

_Kelly: I am too! So, will you help me set the table?_

_Layla: Okay!_

_Around 7:45 p.m._

_Oliver: So, dinner was really great Kelly._

_Kelly: Thank you! Around 8:15 p.m. I will serve dessert._

_Layla: I'm going to have to pass on dessert._

_Kelly: That's okay! So, Oliver are you going to pass on dessert too?_

_Oliver: I might._

_Kelly: Well, I'm glad the both of you enjoyed eating the dinner I made._

_Layla: Girl, your homemade pizzas were really good._

_Kelly: Well, it is because of the secret ingredient that I use._

_Oliver: Which she has never revealed to anyone._

_Kelly: I'm going to start cleaning the dishes._

_Layla: Do you mind if I help you?_

_Kelly: No! While you're helping me I can tell you what I want to do with Oliver tomorrow._

_Layla: Okay!_

_While the ladies are cleaning up Oliver goes to look out the window, and then thinks think I hope Nick is not pulling a fast one on me._

_Meanwhile Nick is on a bus headed back to Llandview._

_Nick has pulled over at a rest stop. He got tired of driving about five minutes ago. He felt he needed at least twenty minutes to recharge himself._

_Nick: I hope Oliver will stick by his word._

_To Be Continued_


	24. Nick's Return

Hours later

It is about 7:35 a.m.

Nick is standing outside of the Llandview Police Department. As he is about to head in, remembers he needs to call Oliver. Seconds later he takes out his cell phone and then he calls Oliver's cell phone number. On the third ring the phone is answered.

Oliver: Hello!

Nick: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: Nick! (He says in a surprised tone) You're in Llandview?

Nick: Yes! I'm about to head into the Police Department right now.

Oliver: I'm on my way!

Nick: Okay!

Seconds later he ends the call.

About 7:45 a.m.

Nick approaches an officer.

Officer Warren: How can I be of service to you?

Nick: My name is Nick Chavez. I'm here to turn myself in.

Officer Warren: So, you're the one responsible for kidnapping Officer Fish?

Nick: Yes!

Officer Warren: I think I should put you in one of the interrogation rooms.

Nick: That is fine.

Then Officer Warren gets up and takes Nick Chavez to one of the interrogation rooms.

Around 8:00 a.m.

Oliver is at the station and he goes to ask one of the officers where Nick is.

Officer Warren: Fish, what are you doing here?

Oliver: I came here to see Nick Chavez.

Officer Warren: How did you know he was here?

Oliver: He called me!

Officer Warren: Are you sure you want to see him?

Oliver: I need to face him!

Officer Warren: Okay! Mr. Chavez is being held in interrogation room two.

Oliver: Thank you!

Officer Warren: I'll give you as much time as you need to talk to him.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he heads to interrogation room two.

Nick is handcuffed to the table. He has been like that for fifteen minutes. Seconds later he sees Oliver come into the room. Oliver takes a seat seconds later.

Nick: So, you seem to be okay.

Oliver: I should be at home taking it easy, but I felt okay to come here.

Nick: I'm not proud of myself of what I did to you.

Oliver: You came after me because Kyle didn't want to be with you anymore.

Nick: Well, at the time I wasn't in my right mind.

Oliver: Well, I'm glad that you're taking responsibility for kidnapping me.

Nick: I don't want to spend years hiding from the police.

Oliver: I don't think being isolated from people would be a great idea.

Nick: I agree with you. Do you know when I'm going to be processed?

Oliver: I don't know but I could find out.

Nick: Okay!

Then Oliver gets up and then he leaves the interrogation room seconds.

Meanwhile Commissioner Bo Buchanan has just arrived. He then heads to speak with Officer Warren.

Bo: Has anyone been to see Mr. Chavez?

Officer Warren: Officer Fish is seeing him right now.

Bo: Did Oliver seem okay to see Mr. Chavez by himself?

Officer Warren: Yes!

Bo: In five minutes begin process on Mr. Chavez.

Officer Warren: Will do!

Then they see Oliver coming their way.

Bo: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Bo! Mr. Chavez wants to know when you're going to start the process on him.

Bo: In five minutes!

Oliver: Okay! I'll go let him know that!

Bo: Okay!

Then Oliver heads back to tell Nick about when his process will be done.

Five minutes later

Nick is starting to be processed in the Llandview Police Department records.

Bo: You should be at home resting Oliver!

Oliver: I understand that, but I feel fine.

Bo: Go home Oliver! You don't need to be here!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he heads back to this apartment.

Around 8:30 a.m.

Oliver is in his bedroom when there is a knock on the door. Seconds later Kelly comes in.

Kelly: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! What is up?

Kelly: I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be painting the mugs at noon?

Oliver: Okay! Do you mind walking Bella for me?

Kelly: No!

Oliver: I'm going to go back to sleep for a little while.

Kelly: Okay!

Seconds later she leaves his room and then she closes the door.

Around 12 p.m.

Kyle is at the Llandview Police Department.

Seconds later he goes to ask if Nick Chavez is in custody.

Officer Warren: How can I be of service to you?

Kyle: Could you tell me if you have Nick Chavez in custody?

Officer Warren: Yes! Do you want to see him?

Kyle: Yes!

Officer Warren: Follow me!

Then he heads with the officer to where Nick is being held.

Meanwhile Oliver is looking at the supplies that Kelly has for the mugs.

Kelly: What is going through your mind right now?

Oliver: Isn't this a little too much?

Kelly: No! So, is there some kind of design that you like?

Oliver: I'm not sure yet!

Kelly: Just take your time to decide.

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile Nick is lying on his cot in the jail cell when the officer announces he has a visitor. When he sees its Kyle he knows he's here because of Oliver.

Kyle: So, how does it feel to be in jail Nick?

Nick: I'm okay about it.

Kyle: Really? (He says in a serious tone)

Nick: The reason I'm here is because Oliver wants to help me from going to jail.

Kyle: You should be going to jail, but maybe you need help for what you did to Oliver.

Nick: Did Oliver tell you to come here today?

Kyle: No! All Oliver told me was you were going to turn yourself into the authorities today, and that you wanted to see him in person.

Nick: So, you two are back in a relationship again?

Kyle: It is none of your business Nick.

Nick: Right! So, is there anything else you want to say to me?

Kyle: Don't do anything to Oliver.

Nick: I'm not going to.

Kyle: I don't believe anything you're saying.

Nick: Well, that is okay.

Kyle: I think I've said what I've came to say.

Nick: Well, have a nice life Kyle.

Kyle: I will!

Then he leaves seconds later.

Around 2 p.m.

Oliver is about to take Bella for a walk, when Kelly says something to me.

Kelly: I have a list of things that I want you to pick up from the store.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later she hands the list to Oliver and then to get his wallet, and minutes later he heads out the door with Bella.

About 3:15 p.m.

Oliver is on his cell phone with Stacy.

Stacy: So, how were you when you saw Nick?

Oliver: I was okay!

Stacy: That's good!

Oliver: How is everything with you going?

Stacy: Good!

Oliver: You should stop by today! I have a pet dog that Layla and Christian got for me.

Stacy: That would be great. What kind of dog is it?

Oliver: A Miniature Pinscher.

Stacy: Is it a female or male dog?

Oliver: It's female and I named her Bella.

Stacy: How did you pick that beautiful name?

Oliver: I recently started reading Twilight.

Stacy: I know of it, but I haven't read any of the books or see the first Twilight movie.

Oliver: You would enjoy reading the books.

Stacy: I probably would! I'll stop over around 5:30 p.m. if that is okay.

Oliver: That is fine.

Stacy: Okay! Bye Oliver!

Oliver: Bye Stacy!

Then he ends the call.

Around 5 p.m.

Kyle is over at the apartment.

Oliver: So, what do you think of the dog?

Kyle: She's cute!

Oliver: What time do you have to be at the hospital at?

Kyle: Around 8 p.m.!

Oliver: Good! Stacy is coming over.

Kyle: That's great. So, is the reason she coming over because of Bella?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: Okay! So, what else did you do today besides seeing Nick?

Oliver: Well, somehow Kelly got me to do designs on mugs.

Kyle thought it was funny when Oliver said that.

Oliver: I shouldn't have told you.

Kyle: So, do I get to see what one of your mugs looks like?

Oliver: It's not finished.

Kyle: Okay!

Around 5:40 p.m.

Stacy is playing with Bella.

Oliver: So, I was thinking we could get some takeout?

Stacy: That would be great. How about pizza?

Oliver: That sounds good! What should we get on it?

Stacy: Regular is fine.

Oliver: Are you sure?

Stacy: I haven't got any craving yet, but at some point I will.

Oliver: Okay! I'll go order the pizza.

Around 7 p.m.

Stacy: Kelly, do you think I could design a mug?

Kelly: Are you sure you what to do that?

Stacy: I like to keep busy.

Kelly: Okay! I'll go get the stuff.

Around 7:45 p.m.

Kyle leaves to go to the hospital while Stacy is doing a mug with a flower on it.

Kelly: Oliver, do you want to finish your mug?

Oliver: I'll finish it tomorrow.

Kelly: Okay! I'm going to go walk Bella.

Oliver: Okay!

Around 8:30 p.m.

Kelly is going with Stacy to make sure she gets home safely.

Stacy: I'll come by again tomorrow to see Bella.

Oliver: That would be fine.

Stacy: Okay!

Then she and Kelly leave.

To Be Continued


	25. Taking A Little Trip

Around 9:45 p.m.

Oliver is just relaxing on his bed when his cell phone rings. On the second ring he answers.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Mom! What is up?

Barbara: I think it would be a good idea for you to get away for a week or so!

Oliver: I'm not sure about that!

Barbara: I have already discussed this with Lieutenant McBain, and he thinks it a great idea.

Oliver: Mom, I know you think I might need to go away, but I really don't.

Barbara: Yes, you do!

Oliver: Mom, I have to be at the arraignment for Nick.

Barbara: No, you don't!

Oliver: Mom, I have to.

Barbara: Why would you want to?

Oliver: Because I don't hold a grudge for what Nick did to me.

Barbara: Oliver, you must feel angry at what he did to you.

Oliver: Yes, but Nick only did that because Kyle broke his heart to be with me.

Barbara: Yes, but I can't forgive him now for what he did to get revenge on you.

Oliver: I know but right now I need you to support the decision I'm making now.

Barbara: Okay! Let me know when Nick's arraignment is so I can be there to support you.

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: After that we're going on a little trip somewhere nice and relaxing.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Mom!

Barbara: Bye son!

Then he ends the call seconds later.

Around 10:30 p.m.

Oliver falls asleep with Bella lying on his stomach. Seconds later Kelly checks to see if he is asleep, and when she does she heads to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Hours later

Wednesday

9 a.m.

John McBain is sitting in the interrogation room with Nick Chavez. Seconds later he starts to ask a question.

John: Are you really sorry for what you did to Oliver?

Nick: Yes, I am!

John: Why should I believe you?

Nick: Because I decided to do the right thing by turning myself in.

John: Or maybe you did this to gain Oliver's trust so the next time you might try to do something worse to him.

Nick: I'm not planning on doing anything.

John: Well, I don't believe you.

Nick: That is fine. So, when am I going to have my arraignment?

John: I don't know but you will know when I find out.

Nick: Okay!

Meanwhile Oliver and Kelly are discussing his Mom taking him away for a week or a little longer.

Kelly: It is a great idea.

Oliver: Well, maybe.

Kelly: Would you rather have Kyle go with you?

Oliver: I would really like that, but we're not in a relationship right now.

Kelly: Yes, but why don't you ask him if he wants to go.

Oliver: I don't think Kyle could go anyway.

Kelly: Because of the fact that he just got a second chance at going back to medical school again?

Oliver: Yes, so he really can't right now take the time off to go.

Kelly: So, you are really supportive of Kyle wanting to become a doctor?

Oliver: Yes, I am!

Kelly: Okay! So, I was thinking that today we could take a drive to the next town.

Oliver: What for?

Kelly: Because I think you need to get out of Llandview for the day. How do you feel about that?

Oliver: Good!

Kelly: Okay! How about we leave in ten minutes?

Oliver: That would be a great idea.

Kelly: I think you should leave Bella at the apartment.

Oliver: I don't know!

Kelly: Bella will be fine! Put her in the cage with her food, water, and toy.

Oliver: She will be okay by herself?

Kelly: Yes!

Oliver: Okay!

About ten minutes ago

Oliver checks to make sure Bella is okay before he leaves with Kelly. When he is sure that she is, they leave the apartment.

Sometime later

It is about 12 p.m.

Oliver and Kelly are in Bayer County picking apples.

Kelly: Don't you think this is fun?

Oliver: Yes!

Kelly: Good! I'll use some of the apples to make a pie for dessert tonight.

Oliver: That would be good! So, how much longer are we going to be picking apples?

Kelly: Maybe a half an hour more.

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile in Llandview

Kyle is having lunch with Roxy at the Buenos Diaz Café.

Roxy: So, Nick is in jail?

Kyle: For now!

Roxy: What do you mean?

Kyle: Oliver is going to help Nick.

Roxy was shocked for a moment but wanted to know the reason Oliver wanted to help Nick.

Kyle: Oliver thinks Nick should go to a hospital to receive treatment for what he did, instead of going to prison.

Roxy: How do you feel about that?

Kyle: I would want him to go to prison.

Roxy: Does Oliver know this?

Kyle: Yes, he does! We had a little argument but we're past it.

Roxy: So, you would support Oliver with the decision that he wants?

Kyle: Yes, I would!

Roxy: Then isn't about time you two got back together?

Kyle: If we did is it the right time to?

Roxy: Yes, I think it is.

Kyle: Then what is stopping me from doing it?

Roxy: I think you're still afraid that Oliver will hurt you again.

Kyle: Yes, but I do want him back. I'm just not sure when the right time it should be at.

Roxy: Let me ask you something really important.

Kyle: Which is?

Roxy: What if Oliver was still in a coma? How would you feel about that?

Kyle: Not happy!

Roxy: Kyle, there is no such thing as the right time. If you do want to be with Oliver then you have to take charge of the situation, because you never know what could happen next.

Kyle: Well, you do make a good point Roxy.

Roxy: Just take what I said to heart.

Kyle: Okay!

Hours later

It is about 3 p.m.

Oliver and Kelly are back at the apartment.

Kelly: Didn't I tell you that Bella would be okay?

Oliver: I know! It's just I feel I have really become attached to having a pet.

Kelly: I think that is wonderful. So, should we eat something?

Oliver: First I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to take a nap.

Kelly: So, I guess that means we'll have dinner later on?

Oliver: Yes, it does.

Kelly: Okay!

Then he heads to take a shower.

To Be Continued


	26. Seeing The Doctor And Life

Thursday

October 15, 2009

Llandview Hospital.

10:45 a.m.

Oliver is in Dr. Brown's office.

Dr. Brown: So, have you been taking it easy?

Oliver: Yes!

Dr. Brown: That's good!

Oliver: I'm anxious to go back to work.

Dr. Brown: The only way you will be able to go back to work is by getting a note from me saying you're physically better to do the job.

Oliver: I feel better.

Dr. Brown: Does your body feel sore?

Oliver: Yes, but I can deal with the pain.

Dr. Brown: Oliver, you were really lucky that you weren't seriously hurt.

Oliver: Yes, I am!

Dr. Brown: Have you gone to see someone about dealing with the traumatic events you went through?

Oliver: No!

Dr. Brown: You should!

Oliver: I don't think that it is necessary.

Dr. Brown: I believe that it is. Oliver, dealing with something traumatic, physical, and emotional doesn't go away.

Oliver: I know that! It's just I want to put it past me right now.

Dr. Brown: Still, I recommend you see a psychiatrist.

Oliver: I can't promise that I will go see a psychiatrist, but I will give it a lot of thought.

Dr. Brown: Okay! So, is next Thursday at 11 a.m. good for you?

Oliver: I may not be in Llandview. My Mom thinks I should get away for a week.

Dr. Brown: I think it is a great idea.

Oliver: It sounds like a great idea, but I really don't want to go.

Dr. Brown: Do you think of Llandview as your home?

Oliver: Yes! Also, there are people here that are important to me.

Dr. Brown: Still, going away might be useful.

Oliver: In what way?

Dr. Brown: Well, it could help you deal with what you went through if you were relaxed.

Oliver: Like going on a cruise?

Dr. Brown: Exactly!

Oliver: Well, I will think about it then.

Dr. Brown: That is good. Now, I think we should do a couple of physical tests to see how you are.

Oliver: Okay!

Sometime later

Around 1 p.m.

Oliver is back at the apartment. He finds Kelly playing with Bella.

Kelly: So, how did your doctor's appointment?

Oliver: It went fine. Did anyone call?

Kelly: Your Mom did! She said she wants you to call here when you get back from your doctor's appointment.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he goes to call his Mom. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Barbara: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: Hi Oliver! How did your appointment with the doctor go?

Oliver: It went fine. Mom, I think it would be a good idea to get away from Llandview.

Barbara: What made you realize that?

Oliver: I guess people kept telling me it was a good thing to do. Also, I think it is what I need.

Barbara: Which is the right thing? So, is there somewhere in particular that you want to go to?

Oliver: Not really, but I was thinking maybe being on a cruise would be a good thing.

Barbara: I can look into that! I'll make sure to pick a destination that is a reasonable price.

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: Have a good day son!

Oliver: I will! Bye Mom!

Barbara: Bye son! I love you!

Oliver: Love you too Mom!

Then he ends the call!

Meanwhile at the Police Station

Nick is in John McBain's office.

John: Your arraignment is tomorrow at 11 a.m.

Nick: Okay! Does Oliver know?

John: Not yet, but he will!

Nick: Okay!

John: In my opinion I think Oliver doesn't need to show up, but I respect him for wanting to be there for you.

Nick: I respect him too for wanting to help me.

John: Which I don't think you deserve but Oliver is the kind of person who is willing to give someone a second chance.

Nick: Can I go back to my jail cell now?

John: Yes!

Then he takes Nick back to his jail cell.

Sometime later

Around 5 p.m.

Kelly is on the phone with her Mom.

Deborah: So, Oliver is fine?

Kelly: Yes, he is.

Deborah: That is good to hear.

Kelly: So, how are you and Dad doing?

Deborah: We're doing fine!

Kelly: Okay! I'll call you again over the weekend1

Deborah: Okay1 Bye Kelly! I love you!

Kelly: Love you too Mom!

Meanwhile Oliver is asleep on his bed having a flashback of being in the car accident. He wakes up seconds later.

Oliver: I have to forget about the car accident, what Nick did to me, so I can focus on more important things. I will not let what happen to me ruin my life. In time it will go away. It has to.

Around 5:30 p.m.

Stacy is at the apartment.

Kelly: How far along are you?

Stacy: I'm in my eighth week now!

Kelly: You look good!

Stacy: For now but as the weeks go by I will look huge.

Kelly: You will look beautiful.

Stacy: Thanks for saying that? So, how much longer are you staying in Llandview for?

Kelly: I'm headed back to Florida tomorrow.

Stacy: So, how about the two of us go out to Roddi's?

Kelly: What about Oliver?

Stacy: Let him sleep! He really needs it.

Kelly: Okay! I'll leave a note to let him know where we're going to.

Stacy: We'll leave for Roddi's in a half an hour!

Kelly: That is fine with me.

Around 7:45 p.m.

Kelly is walking Stacy back to the apartment she is currently staying at.

Stacy: I should mention to you that I will be moving out of the apartment I'm staying at.

Kelly: When are you planning to?

Stacy: Probably this weekend!

Kelly: Who are you going to be staying with?

Stacy: Someone I know from work!

Kelly: That is good. So, you're really leaving Llandview after the baby is born?

Stacy: I think it would be the best thing to do.

Kelly: Is it best if you're not around for your child?

Stacy: Kelly, did Oliver fill you in on what I did to him?

Kelly: Yes, he did!

Stacy: You must be angry at me too?

Kelly: I am but I do support Oliver's decision in the matter.

Stacy: Okay! It's just I'm not ready to be a mother now, but maybe later I will be.

Kelly: I think you're afraid that maybe you will be a disappointment to your child.

Stacy: I think my child deserves to be with a loving parent, and that person is not me.

Kelly: Well, okay! Do you think there is a possibility that you might want to be part of your child's life?

Stacy: There might be, but I don't know that now!

Kelly: Okay! I just thought it was important that I ask you.

Stacy: Well, if you want to keep in touch with me I will give you my cell number.

Kelly: That would be great.

Stacy: Okay!

Then she tells Kelly what her cell phone number, and then Kelly puts in her cell phone.

To Be Continued.


	27. Going Home Arraignment Doctor

Chapter 27 Going Home, Arraignment, and Doctor's Appointment

Around 8:15 p.m.

John is calling Oliver on his cell phone. On the second ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

John: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi John! What is up?

John: I just wanted to let you know that Nick's arraignment is tomorrow at 11 a.m.

Oliver: Well, okay!

John: You don't have to show up Oliver!

Oliver: John, I promised I would help Nick out and that is what I'm going to do.

John: Are you really sure about that?

Oliver: Yes!

John: Okay! I'll see you at the arraignment tomorrow.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he ends the call.

October 16, 2009

It is about 9 a.m.

Kelly is going to do some errands. She is going to leave around 3 p.m. Seconds later she grabs her bag and then she heads out the door.

Sometime later

It is about 11:00 a.m.

Oliver called his mom about the arraignment earlier, and she said she would be there. When he went into the courtroom around 10:55 a.m. she was already there.

Seconds later Nick is escorted in the courtroom with handcuffs on.

A few minutes later

Nick's arraignment starts.

Around 12 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.

Kyle: So, what did the judge decide?

Oliver: To let Nick get treatment at St. Ann's Mental Hospital.

Kyle: Okay! I'm sorry I wasn't there!

Oliver: Kyle, I understand you couldn't be there because of your hospital shift.

Kyle: I'll stop by later to see you!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Barbara: Oliver, you ready to go?

Oliver: Yes, mom!

Barbara: Good!

Sometime later

It is about 1:45 p.m.

Kelly is back at the apartment packing up her stuff.

Oliver: Do you need any help?

Kelly: I'm okay!

Oliver: How about I make you a sandwich and give a few snacks to take with you?

Kelly: That would be nice! So, I had a talk with Stacy about the baby.

Oliver: Was she okay discussing it with you?

Kelly: Yes! She gave me her cell number so I could keep in touch with her.

Oliver: I think that was a very nice thing for Stacy to do.

Kelly: Yes, I do.

Oliver: I'm glad that you came to visit me.

Kelly: Me too. I really enjoyed getting to know the people in your life.

Oliver: I'm glad that you did!

Kelly: So, what happened at Nick's arraignment?

Oliver: The judge decided that Nick will go to St. Ann's Mental Hospital for treatment.

Kelly: So, you spoke on behalf of Nick?

Oliver: Yes, I did! I told the judge that Nick is not a bad guy, that I think he should get treatment because I believe it is the right option for him.

Kelly: Oliver, if Nick does attempt to do something bad to you again, will he go to jail?

Oliver: Yes! That is what the judge said.

Kelly: Okay!

Around 2 p.m.

Barbara is on the phone talking to Rita about making arrangements for a cruise someplace warm.

Rita: How does something like the Caribbean sound to you?

Barbara: That would be great!

Rita: Okay! When would you like me to book the cruise on?

Barbara: Would it be possible to book a cruise for the week of October 19-25.

Rita: Yes! There is a cruise departing from New York at 10 a.m. The cruise line is Royal Caribbean. Should I book you for the cruise?

Barbara: Yes! I need two tickets for the cruise.

Rita: Do you want the tickets that cost the cheapest?

Barbara: Yes, I do!

Rita: Okay! Hold on while I get the information for you.

Barbara: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 3:55 p.m.

The appointment at the doctor's went well. Stacy asked for a picture from the ultrasound so she could give it to Oliver.

Gigi: So, are you going to head back to the apartment?

Stacy: Yes! I have to finish packing up my stuff!

Gigi: You're leaving the apartment!

Stacy: Tomorrow!

Gigi: Is you friend going to pick you up?

Stacy: Yes! Her name is Linda Swan.

Gigi: Can I have her contact information?

Stacy: Okay!

Then she writes down Linda's number on a piece of paper and seconds later she hands it to Gigi.

Stacy: Well, bye!

Gigi: Bye!

It is about 4 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with his mom.

Barbara: So, we will be leaving from New York at 5 p.m. on Monday?

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: Make sure you have your suitcase packed on Sunday night.

Oliver: I will!

Barbara: Okay! Also, you can take Bella on the cruise if you want to.

Oliver: I'll think about it.

Barbara: Okay! Bye son!

Oliver: Bye Mom!

Around 5 p.m.

Kyle is at the apartment.

Oliver: My mom booked us on a cruise for October 19 through October 25.

Kyle: Well, make sure you enjoy yourself.

Oliver: I will!

Kyle: Are you going to take Bella on the cruise?

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: How about you leave Bella with me?

Oliver: Kyle, are you sure about that?

Kyle: It wouldn't be a problem. Also, when I'm at the hospital I could have Roxy take care of Bella.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Good! Where's Kelly?

Oliver: She went home!

Kyle: Was she at Nick's arraignment?

Oliver: No! I told her not to come and she said okay.

Kyle: So, when is Nick going to St. Ann's Mental Hospital?

Oliver: Tomorrow!

Kyle: Okay!

Oliver: I will go visit him.

Kyle: Okay!

Oliver: Kyle, why do you seem to be okay with Nick going to St. Ann's?

Kyle: Because just maybe I want to believe that he going there was the right choice.

Oliver: Kyle, if I decide to let Nick become my friend again, will you be okay with that?

Kyle: To be honest I really don't know.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later there is a knock on the door. Oliver goes to open it seconds later to find Stacy there.

Oliver: Hey!

Stacy: Hey! I can't stay! I just wanted to give you something.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she takes out of her bag a picture of the baby and hands it to Oliver seconds later. He has look of surprise when he sees it.

Stacy: I thought you should have a picture of what your child looks like now.

Oliver: Thank you!

Stacy: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Then he watches Stacy leave and seconds later he hands back inside the apartment. He closes the door seconds later.

Kyle: Who was there?

Oliver: Stacy!

Kyle: She couldn't stay?

Oliver: No! Stacy just wanted to give me something.

Kyle: What did she give you?

Oliver: A picture of my child! Do you want to see?

Kyle: Yes!

Then Oliver hands Kyle the picture and he looks at it seconds later.

Kyle: So, you must be excited that you get to see what your child looks like now?

Oliver: Yes, I am!

To Be Continued


	28. Serious Conversations

Kyle: Have you thought of what the baby's name should be?

Oliver: Not yet! Maybe I should start doing that while I'm away on the cruise!

Kyle: Also, in the coming months you will be thinking of what clothes to get for the baby, how the nursery will look like.

Then Oliver realized that he would have to see in the apartment building if there was an apartment available.

Kyle: Oliver, what is wrong?

Oliver: I just realized that I never thought that I can't live in this apartment anymore if I have a baby on the way.

Kyle: Well, there has to be a two bedroom apartment available in this building.

Oliver: I hope so!

Kyle: If not I will help you find one!

Oliver: Thanks, but there is another problem as well.

Kyle: Which is?

Oliver: It is not going to be easy to pay for the rent by myself.

Kyle: Well, maybe you could ask your parents for a loan?

Oliver: I couldn't do that!

Kyle: Then what are you going to do?

Oliver: Maybe I could get another job.

Kyle: Do you think you can handle working two jobs?

Oliver: I know it won't be easy but having extra money would be a good thing.

Kyle: Yes, it would.

Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello

Stacy: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Did you forget to tell me something?

Stacy: I forget to ask you if you want to go to the next doctor's appointment with me.

Oliver: What day would it be on?

Stacy: It would be on October 30.

Oliver: Okay!

Stacy: Good! The time for the appointment is at 3:30 p.m.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Kyle: Who was that on the phone?

Oliver: Stacy! She asked me to go to the next doctor's appointment with her!

Kyle: That is good.

Oliver: Yes, it is.

Seconds later there is a knock on the door and Oliver goes to answer it. He is surprised to see that it is his Mom.

Oliver: Mom, what are you doing here?

Barbara: Well, I thought I should discuss with you what we're going to be doing on the cruise.

Oliver: Come in!

Seconds later she comes in and then she notices Kyle.

Barbara: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Hi Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: It's good that you're here! I could use someone's opinion on the cruise matter.

Kyle: That would be good!

Oliver: Kyle, this took take a long time to discuss.

Kyle: I don't mind!

Oliver: Okay! I'll get started on dinner then!

Then Barbara starts her talk on the cruise matter.

Sometime later

It is about 8 p.m.

Oliver is asleep on the couch with Bella.

Barbara: The both of them look so cute together!

Kyle: Yes, they do!

Barbara: I'm really happy that you're in my son's life.

Kyle: I'm happy that I am in Oliver's life!

Around 9 p.m.

Oliver wakes up to find Kyle and his Mom are not there.

Seconds later he sees a note on the counter and goes to see what it says.

Hey

We decided to let you sleep. Your Mom and I took care of cleaning up for you. I'll see if I can stop by on Sunday before you leave for New York.

Kyle

Then Oliver decides to take Bella for a walk.

Around 10 p.m.

Oliver decides to start packing a little of clothes into a suitcase.

A few minutes later

Oliver makes sure to put his passport into a small wallet. Then he goes to put it on the top of his drawer.

Oliver: I will enjoy myself on the cruise.

Meanwhile at the Llandview Police Station

Nick is just lying on his cot in the jail cell, when a guard informs him that someone is here to see him. He thinks it is Oliver.

Seconds later Nick is surprised to see that it is Kyle.

Kyle: Hi Nick!

Nick: Kyle! What are you doing here?

Kyle: Oliver had a conservation with me that had to do with you?

Nick: What about? (He says in a concerned tone)

Kyle: If I would be okay if you and Oliver were friends?

Nick was surprised that Oliver would want to be a friend to him.

Kyle: The thing is I don't think I would ever be okay with you two beings friends.

Nick: Well, that could be a problem for you and Oliver.

Kyle: How so Nick?

Nick: If you were to decide you wanted to be back with Oliver again, then I wonder are you going to prevent me from being friends with him.

Kyle: I could if I wanted to but I'm not going to do that. I can't control who Oliver decides who he wants to be friends with.

Nick: You can say that now Kyle, but you might ask Oliver to stop being friends with me. If you do that your relationship with him will never be the same.

Kyle: You don't know that Nick!

Nick: It could happen. I think Oliver could decide your relationship is over.

Kyle: That would never happen!

Nick: I think that if you pushed Oliver to his breaking point, then the relationship will be over.

Kyle: You're wrong Nick! (He says in a serious tone)

Nick: We'll see!

Seconds later Kyle leaves.

To Be Continued

Author's Note

Hey Fans

This chapter is a little short but the next one will be written long.

Jen.


	29. Missing You

**A couple of days later**

**It is October 20, 2009**

**About 1 p.m.**

**Oliver isn't enjoying himself on the cruise. He thought it would be okay to go away, but the reason he can't enjoy himself is because of Kyle. He really misses him a lot even though he's only been on the ship for a day and a half.**

**He hasn't told his Mom that he isn't enjoying himself, because he doesn't want to ruin it for her.**

**Meanwhile in Llandview.**

**Kyle didn't realize how bad he would miss Oliver. He's focusing a lot of time on work and studying, but it doesn't really help.**

**Meanwhile Stacy has moved out of Rex's apartment.**

**Right now she is having a conversation with Linda at work.**

**Linda: Are you okay?**

**Stacy: Yes, I am!**

**Linda: That is good, but you seem distracted by something.**

**Stacy: Well, I was thinking of my friend Oliver.**

**Linda: Who is the baby's father?**

**Stacy: Yes! He went away on a cruise for a week!**

**Linda: That is wonderful. So, you mentioned to me that Oliver seems to be unhappy.**

**Stacy: Because he hasn't gotten back together with the person that he loves.**

**Linda: Which would be Kyle?**

**Stacy: I can't believe you remember me mentioning that to you.**

**Linda: Well, that is what a friend does.**

**Stacy: I appreciate that!**

**Linda: So, you should do something to help Oliver and Kyle get back together.**

**Then Stacy thought it is not a bad idea.**

**Linda: What do you think?**

**Stacy: That is a good idea, but what will I do?**

**Linda: How about taking care of arrangements for the date?**

**Stacy: The only problem is how I'm going to do it.**

**Linda: Well, you can start by doing research on how to do a perfect date.**

**Stacy: Thanks Linda! I'll get started on that later.**

**Linda: Okay!**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 3:45 p.m.**

**Stacy is at the house beginning her research on how to do a perfect date.**

**Meanwhile on the cruise**

**Oliver is sitting at a slot machine when he sees his Mom coming his way.**

**Barbara: Hi Oliver!**

**Oliver: Hi Mom!**

**Barbara: Are you okay?**

**Oliver: Yes! (He lied)**

**Barbara: Oliver, I know something is bothering you. You want to talk to me about it?**

**Oliver: Not now!**

**Barbara: Okay! I'm going to go get a massage. Do you want to come?**

**Oliver: I guess I will!**

**Barbara: Good! How would you like getting a seaweed wrap?**

**Oliver: I don't know Mom!**

**Barbara: I think it would be a good idea if you tried something different. Don't you agree?**

**Oliver: I will give it a try.**

**Barbara: Good!**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 5:15 p.m.**

**Oliver decides to make a call to Kyle. His voicemail comes on after a couple of rings and Oliver decides to leave a short message.**

**Around 6 p.m.**

**Kyle is listening to Oliver's voicemail.**

**Oliver: I just wanted to tell you that I'm enjoying myself on the cruise. I'll call again tomorrow.**

**Seconds later Kyle thinks I'm glad that Oliver is enjoying himself on the cruise.**

**About 7:30 p.m.**

**Oliver is in the room thinking of Kyle.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Oliver is watching a movie with Kyle.**_

_**Kyle: Are you enjoying the movie?**_

_**Oliver: The movie is okay.**_

_**Kyle: We could watch something else. I know you hate this movie.**_

_**Oliver: That is true, but I like watching movies with you.**_

_**Kyle: That is very sweet to say Oliver.**_

_**Oliver: Are you hungry?**_

_**Kyle: No!**_

_**Oliver: I'm going to go downstairs to the kitchen to make a sandwich!**_

_**Kyle: Don't be long!**_

_**Oliver: I won't!**_

_**Seconds later he gets up and then he heads out of his room and then closes the door.**_

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**Oliver is back with his sandwich.**_

_**Kyle: What took you so long?**_

_**Oliver: I had to help Andrew with something!**_

_**Kyle: I love that you go out of your way to help people with something important.**_

_**Oliver: I am a nice guy!**_

_**Kyle: Can I have a bite of your sandwich?**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Oliver: The cruise will be over soon.**_

_**About 8:30 p.m.**_

_**Kyle is glad to be in his hotel room, but then he begins to have a memory of him and Oliver.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Kyle is waiting for Oliver.**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Oliver comes in his bedroom to find Kyle waiting for him.**_

_**Kyle: Where were you?**_

_**Oliver: I was at the library studying!**_

_**Kyle: You were supposed to meet with me an hour ago!**_

_**Oliver: I must have lost track of time.**_

_**Kyle: So, are you saying your studies are more important than me?**_

_**Oliver: No! You are the most important thing to me.**_

_**Kyle: I know that! I was just playing with you!**_

_**Seconds later Oliver punches him in the shoulder.**_

_**Kyle: I deserve that!**_

_**Oliver: So, I'm free now! What do you want to do?**_

_**Kyle: Well, maybe you can help me with my studying!**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Kyle: Maybe I will give Oliver a call right now.**_

_**Then he goes to call Oliver and after a couple of rings the voicemail comes on. Kyle decides to leave a message.**_

_**Seconds later he goes to play with Bella.**_

_**About 9 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail.**_

_**Kyle: Hi Oliver! I just wanted to say I miss you!\**_

_**Seconds later there is a smile on Oliver's face.**_

_**Oliver: I miss you too! **_

_**Around 9:30 p.m.**_

_**Stacy has decided that it is time for her to go to bed.**_

_**She puts the research she printed out on a neat pile and then gets ready for bed.**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**October 21, 2009**_

_**It is about 8:30 a.m.**_

_**Oliver is eating breakfast with his Mom in the dinning room.**_

_**Barbara: So, what are we going to do today?**_

_**Oliver: I don't know! Maybe I'll stay in my room all day!**_

_**Barbara: No, you're not! We're going to be making a stop in Florida for the day. How about we go shopping?**_

_**Oliver: I don't feel like shopping!**_

_**Barbara: What if you got something special for Kyle?**_

_**Oliver: I don't know what I would get for him.**_

_**Barbara: You'll know when you see it.**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**About 9:30 a.m.**_

_**The cruise ship has stopped at a port in Key West.**_

_**Oliver: What time do we have to be back at?**_

_**Barbara: Around 5 p.m.**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Sometime later**_

_**It is about 12:30 p.m.**_

_**Stacy is on a lunch break. She is looking at the research when Gary sits down to her seconds later.**_

_**Gary: Hey Stacy!**_

_**Stacy: Hi Gary!**_

_**Gary: What are you doing?**_

_**Stacy: I'm planning a date for a friend of mine.**_

_**Gary: That is good. So, a group of us are going out later? Would you like to come?**_

_**Stacy: I guess I will!**_

_**Gary: Good! Meet us at Roddi's at 6:00 p.m.**_

_**Stacy: Okay!**_

_**Then Gary leaves seconds later.**_

_**Meanwhile in Key West**_

_**Barbara and Oliver are in a store called Gift Palace.**_

_**Oliver: This is the last store we're going into.**_

_**Barbara: Okay!**_

_**Seconds later they head into the store.**_

_**About twenty minutes later**_

_**Barbara: So, I'm glad you were able to get gifts for Layla and Stacy!**_

_**Oliver: Yes, I am!**_

_**About 2 p.m.**_

_**Oliver decides to go into one more store before he and his Mom head back to the store.**_

_**About ten minutes later**_

_**Oliver was able to get a gift for Kyle and Christian.**_

_**Barbara: So, you ready to go back to the ship?**_

_**Oliver: Yes!**_

_**Then they head back to the ship**_

_**Some hours later**_

_**About 6:15 p.m.**_

_**Stacy is having a fun time at Roddi's.**_

_**Meanwhile Oliver is asleep in his room while his mom is on the deck relaxing on the sundeck.**_

_**Sometime later**_

_**It is about 7 p.m.**_

_**Kyle is in his room feeding Bella.**_

_**Seconds later he puts on the television and the movie that is on is Lawrence of Arabia.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Oliver is hanging out in Kyle's room watching Lawrence of Arabia with him.**_

_**Kyle: So, what do you think so far?**_

_**Oliver: I don't know why you like this movie so much!**_

_**Kyle: So, we'll watch something else!**_

_**Oliver: Or we could shut the TV off and make out a little.**_

_**Kyle: That is a better idea.**_

_**Seconds later Kyle shuts off the TV and then he starts making out with Oliver.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Kyle: Oliver will be back in Llandview soon!**_

_**About 8:15 p.m.**_

_**Stacy and Linda are leaving Roddi's.**_

_**Linda: So, what do you think of Brain?**_

_**Stacy: He's a nice guy!**_

_**Linda: He likes you!**_

_**Stacy: Are you sure about that? (She says in a shocked tone)**_

_**Linda: He kept looking at you the whole time you were there.**_

_**Stacy: I didn't really notice!**_

_**Linda: So, maybe you should ask him out?**_

_**Stacy: I don't know!**_

_**Linda: Just think about it.**_

_**Stacy: Okay!**_

_**Then they head back to the house**_

_**About 10 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is outside on the deck in one of the lounge chairs.**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**His Mom sits next to him.**_

_**Barbara: It is a beautiful night.**_

_**Oliver: It sure is.**_

_**Barbara: Do you feel like getting dessert later?**_

_**Oliver: I might!**_

_**Barbara: Okay! I'm going to head back to the room. I'll see you in the restaurant at midnight.**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**About 12:15 a.m.**_

_**Oliver is having a brownie with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and his Mom is having strawberry shortcake.**_

_**Barbara: Are you feeling a little better?**_

_**Oliver: No! While I've been on this ship all I've been thinking about is Kyle.**_

_**Barbara: It's okay to think about him. If you want to call him right now you can.**_

_**Oliver: I don't know. It is kind of late.**_

_**Barbara: Then call him later!**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	30. Memories From The Past

About 2 a.m.

Oliver can't sleep and he decides to get out of bed. He puts on his sneakers and then he grabs his room key and he heads out of the room without waking his mom. He decides to head up to the deck.

A few minutes later

Oliver is staring at the ocean. He just like how peaceful it is without none being around. Seconds later he feels a tap on his shoulder and jumps for a moment. He sees a young beautiful woman seconds later.

Oliver: You scared me!

Anna: I'm sorry! It's just could you escort me back to my room?

Oliver: Okay!

Anna: Thanks! My name is Anna Cray by the way.

Oliver: Nice to meet you Anna. My name is Oliver Fish.

Anna: Nice to meet you Oliver.

Then he escorts her back to her room.

About 2:15 a.m.

Oliver makes a phone call to Kyle. After the voicemail Oliver leaves a message. When he is done he heads back to his room.

Many hours later

It is about 8 a.m.

Kyle is listening to Oliver's voicemail.

Oliver: Hi Kyle! It's about 2:15 a.m. in the morning. I'm looking at the ocean right now alone while everyone is sound asleep. It's just I'm not able to sleep because I'm always thinking about you and everything else in my life. I try to not let things get to me, but it does. I think being away is good for me right now, because it is allowing me to think seriously about things. When I return home I will be stopping by to see you.

Seconds later Kyle closes his cell phone

Kyle: We need to talk!

It is about 9 a.m.

Oliver and his Mom are in the dinning room having breakfast.

Barbara: So, I was thinking today we could make crafts.

Oliver: I don't know!

Barbara: Oliver, you're really good at making things.

Oliver: I liked doing that when I was younger.

Barbara: Do you remember when you painted a portrait of me in High School?

(Flashback)

Oliver is about fifteen years ago.

His Mom is in the kitchen taking out of the oven chocolate chip cookies when he comes in.

Oliver: Hey Mom!

Barbara: Hi Oliver! How was school?

Oliver: I finished a portrait today. Do you want to see it?

Barbara: Yes!

Then he shows her and she is amazed by it.

Barbara: Wow!

Oliver: Do you like it?

Barbara: Yes! I didn't realize how talented you really are.

Oliver: I just enjoy painting.

Barbara: Maybe you could be a professional artist.

Oliver: My dream is to become a cop like Dad.

Barbara: Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes, I am?

Barbara: I just want to be sure it is what you really want to do as a job.

Oliver: It is.

Barbara: You will continue to paint?

Oliver: Yes!

(End of Flashback)

Oliver: I miss doing that!

Barbara: How about you start painting again?

Oliver: I don't know! I haven't done it for years.

Barbara: Well, let's find out if you remember how to paint.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they head to the art room.

Meanwhile in Llandview

Kyle is having breakfast with Roxy.

Roxy: So, you look good today.

Kyle: That is because I was able to get some sleep.

Roxy: You're still thinking of Oliver?

Kyle: I'm always thinking about him.

Roxy: Like of what you two were like in college?

Kyle: Yes!

(Flashback)

Oliver is about to head out of the dorm room. Seconds later there is a knock on the door. He opens it seconds later.

Kyle: Where are you off to?

Oliver: The library!

Kyle: How about you do that later?

Seconds later he comes in and closes the door.

Oliver: Kyle, I have a history report to work on.

Kyle: That can wait!

Oliver: Kyle, we could spend sometime alone later.

Kyle: I can't! I'm meeting Tim and Jake at the bar later.

Oliver: What time?

Kyle: 9:30 p.m.

Oliver: Then we need to have a schedule made so we can spend alone time together.

Kyle: Okay! So, can I schedule a free time with you tomorrow?

Oliver: Yes! How does 8 p.m. sound?

Kyle: That sounds great! So, I'm going to go?

Oliver: Not until I kiss you goodbye!

Kyle: Okay!

Then Oliver gives Kyle a deep passionate kiss, and it lasts for a minute.

(End of Flashback)

Roxy: So, you two were really so much in love in college?

Kyle: Yes, we were!

Roxy: You two deserve another chance at happiness.

Kyle: Thanks for saying that Roxy!

Roxy: You're welcome!

Sometime later

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Oliver has finished his small portrait. It is a picture of the ocean at night with the moon and stars in it.

Barbara: You did a great job.

Oliver: I sure did!

Then the instructor comes over to take a lot and is impressed by Oliver's painting.

Sara: You did a great job!

Oliver: Thank you!

Sara: You can get the portrait tomorrow!

Oliver: Thanks! Mom, let's go get some lunch!

Barbara: Okay!

Then they leave the art room seconds later.

A few hours later

Llandview

2:30 p.m.

Kyle is on his way to the hospital, and suddenly he has a flashback of a small fight that he and Oliver had.

(Flashback)

Oliver: We need to talk to Kyle! (He says in a serious tone)

Kyle: Oliver, can't this wait until later?

Oliver: No! I want to know what is going on with you and Bruce! (He says in a serious tone)

Kyle: We're friends Oliver! (He says in a calm tone)

Oliver: If you two are just friends how come I feel you're spending more time hanging out with him than me?

Kyle: Oliver, are you jealous?

Oliver: No! (He lied)

Kyle: Oliver, I know you're lying!

Oliver: Well, I guess I'm jealous because Bruce is a more attractive guy than I am.

Kyle: That may be but you're the only one I want to be with.

Oliver: You really mean that? (He says in a serious tone)

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: I believe you!

Kyle: Good! I have to get going! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Then Kyle kisses Oliver before he leaves.

(End of Flashback)

Then Kyle heads to the hospital with a smile.

To Be Continued

To My Fans who like reading this story, I hope you all like this chapter.


	31. The Return

October 26, 2009

It is 11:30 a.m.

Oliver and his Mom are on train heading back to Llandview.

Barbara: Have you called Kyle to let him know the time you'll be back in Llandview at?

Oliver: No!

Barbara: Why not?

Oliver: Well, I guess I want it to be a surprise.

Barbara: I think that is a great idea. So, do you want to play cards?

Oliver: No! I think I will take a nap for a little while. Will you wake me up when we're in Llandview?

Barbara: Okay!

Then Oliver goes to take a nap and Barbara takes a romance novel out of her bag to read.

Meanwhile in Llandview

Kyle is happy because he knows that Oliver will be coming back to Llandview tonight. Seconds later he says something to Roxy.

Kyle: Hey!

Roxy: Hey! You're in a good mood right now.

Kyle: Oliver is coming back to Llandview today.

Roxy: Do you know what time he'll be back in Llandview at?

Kyle: No, but I'm okay about that!

Roxy: That is good. When are you going to work?

Kyle: Around 1 p.m.

Roxy: Okay!

Then he heads back to his room.

Around 12:30 p.m.

Stacy is still working on planning a date for Oliver and Kyle.

Seconds later Linda comes over to her.

Linda: So, you're still working on planning that date for you friend Oliver?

Stacy: I just want the date to be perfect.

Linda: It will be.

Stacy: How can you be sure of that?

Linda: Cause I'm going to help you with it.

Stacy: Thanks!

Linda: So, how about we do a theme for the date?

Stacy: That is not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?

Linda: It shouldn't be something really girly like.

Stacy: No! I think what we should do is cook dinner for them. What do you think?

Linda: Not bad!

Stacy: The only thing is I'm not really a good cook.

Linda: I can help you with that.

Stacy: Okay! How about you give me a lesson later?

Linda: That would be good. Well, I have to get going. I have something I need to do before my last class starts.

Stacy: Okay!

Seconds later Linda leaves and Stacy starts eating her ham and cheese sandwich.

Sometime later

It is about 3:45 p.m.

Oliver is headed to the Angel Square Hotel to surprise Kyle, not knowing he is at the hospital working.

About 3:55 p.m.

Roxy is about to check on Bella when she sees Oliver come into the hotel.

Oliver: Hey Roxy!

Roxy: Hi Oliver! You look good!

Oliver: Thanks! Is Kyle here?

Roxy: No! He's at the hospital working.

Oliver: Okay! Is Bella okay?

Roxy: I was about to go check on her, but I'll give you the key to Kyle's room so you can check for yourself.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later she gets the key for Oliver.

About 4:15 p.m.

Oliver and Bella are asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile Linda is giving Stacy a easy cook lesson.

Stacy: I can do this!

Seconds later she cracks the egg into the bowl.

Linda: Good job!

Stacy: So far!

Linda: Now, crack two more eggs!

Stacy: Okay!

After Stacy has done that Linda tells her to mix the ingredients with the large spoon. A few seconds later she does that.

Linda: You're doing fine Stacy!

Stacy: I'm glad!

Meanwhile Kyle is leaving the hospital. He decides to head back to the Hotel to change before he sees Oliver.

About 4:25 p.m.

Kyle is coming into the Angel Square Hotel, and seconds later Roxy says hello to him.

Roxy: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! I can't talk! I need to take a shower before I go see Oliver.

Roxy: That really isn't necessary.

Kyle: Why not?

Roxy: Because Oliver is your room waiting for you.

Kyle: Oh! (He says in a surprised tone)

Roxy: I'll talk to you later!

Kyle: Okay!

Then he heads upstairs to his room and when he gets inside his room, he is surprised to find Oliver and Bella asleep on his bed.

Kyle: I should get a picture of this!

Seconds later he goes to get his camera from the second drawer by the nightstand table. He takes the picture of Oliver and Bella a second later.

Kyle: I think I should let Oliver sleep.

Seconds later he grabs his sweats and underwear before he heads to the bathroom to shower.

To Be Continued

To my fans who have enjoying this story thank you for reading it. Reviews are not necessary.


	32. Happened On Cruise and Conversations

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Kyle is feeding Bella, and Oliver is still asleep.

Seconds later Kyle's cell phone rings and on the third ring he answers it.

Kyle: Hello!

Barbara: Hello Kyle!

Kyle: Hello Mrs. Fish! Is everything okay?

Barbara: It's just that I've been trying to get in touch with my son, and I thought maybe he was hanging out with you.

Kyle: Oliver is here but he's asleep right now.

Barbara: Okay! Can you just tell him that I called when he wakes up?

Kyle: I will! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later Kyle ends the call.

After Bella is finished eating Kyle decides to take Bella for a quick walk. Seconds later he writes a note in case Oliver wakes up. Then he makes sure he and Bella quietly leave out the door.

A few minutes later

Oliver wakes up and it takes a moment later for him to notice the note on the table. He goes to read it seconds later.

Oliver

In case you wake up I wanted to let you that I've taken Bella for a walk. Be back soon.

Kyle.

Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings and he answers it on the third ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Mom! Is there a reason you called?

Barbara: I just wanted to check up on you.

Oliver: Mom, I'm fine.

Barbara: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call. He hears a knock on the door seconds later and he goes to open it.

Oliver: Hi Roxy!

Roxy: I just wanted to see if you're okay.

Oliver: I'm fine!

Roxy: That's good! Did you enjoy yourself on the cruise?

Oliver: I did. I could tell you what I did.

Roxy: That would be good!

Then Oliver goes to tell Roxy what he did on the cruise.

About five minutes later

Kyle returns back with Bella.

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! So, you're in a happy mood! What happened?

Oliver: Roxy was here! I told her about what I did on the cruise.

Kyle: That's good! So, what didn't you tell her?

Oliver: Well, that I enjoyed getting massage treatment and going shopping with my mother.

Kyle: So, what kind of spa treatment did you get?

Oliver: Something you might think it a little weird.

Kyle: Which was?

Oliver: A seaweed wrap! I didn't think it would be something that I would like, but I'm glad that I did it.

Kyle: Would you do it again?

Oliver: Yes, I would.

Kyle: So, let's get to the shopping part! Did you buy anything?

Oliver: Yes, but the stuff I got for everyone including you is at the apartment.

Kyle: Okay! So, you must be hungry! Do you want to go to the Buenos Dias Café to get something?

Oliver: That would be great! Was Bella fed?

Kyle: Yes, she was.

Oliver: Was she good when I was away?

Kyle: Bella was.

Oliver: That's great. So, let's go!

Kyle: Okay! Oh, your mom called earlier before.

Oliver: I'm surprised she didn't mention it to me when I spoke with her on the phone.

Kyle: Well, because she said to tell you when you woke up.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to say something to Bella, and then he and Kyle leave for the Buenos Dias Café seconds later.

Five minutes later

Stacy has decided that she needs a break.

Linda: We'll doing something new tomorrow.

Stacy: I really appreciate you helping me learn to cook Linda.

Linda: So, what do you want for dinner?

Stacy: It doesn't matter.

Linda: I'll make angel hair pasta.

Stacy: Sounds good!

Then she goes to make a call seconds later on the third ring he answers the phone.

Oliver: Hello!

Stacy: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Stacy! How are you?

Stacy: I'm good! Did you have a fun time on the cruise?

Oliver: Yes, I did!

Stacy: How about we get together for dinner tomorrow to talk about it?

Oliver: That would be great!

Stacy: I'll call you about the time we're having dinner at tomorrow.

Oliver: Good! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call and then she heads to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

About 7:40 p.m.

Oliver and Kyle are back at the Angel Square Hotel.

Kyle: You'll call me tomorrow!

Oliver: Yes! This is all of Bella's stuff.

Kyle: Yes! If I find anything I'll let you know.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle pats Bella on the head before Oliver leaves with her.

A few minutes later

Kyle begins to feel awful because he really wanted to say to Oliver how much he really missed him.

Kyle: Why didn't I just tell him how I felt? Why do I feel afraid to say anything?

Meanwhile as Oliver is walking with Bella back to the apartment he thinks why he didn't tell Kyle how much he missed him.

Oliver: Why do I feel afraid to say that I missed him?

About 8:15 p.m.

Oliver is about to head to the bathroom to take a shower when Layla comes in the apartment seconds later.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey!

Layla: So, how was your cruise Oliver?

Oliver: It was good. I'll tell you more about it after I get out of the shower.

Layla: Okay! Did you eat?

Oliver: Yeah! I was at the Buenos Dias Café with Kyle!

Layla: Well, good!

Then Oliver goes to the bathroom to take his shower and Layla has fun with Bella.

Ten minutes later

Oliver comes out of the bathroom wearing his grey sleepwear.

Layla: So, tell me what happened on the cruise?

Oliver: Well, I did enjoy it but really I spent a lot of time missing Kyle.

Layla: Did you tell Kyle that?

Oliver: No! I really wanted to but sometimes I just feel insecure about saying what I really feel.

Layla: Oliver, there is nothing wrong with that. It's not easy for anyone to say what they feel to someone they really care about.

Oliver: I know! Maybe the reason is that I respect the friendship that me and Kyle have.

Layla: Or maybe you're afraid he doesn't feel the way you're feeling now.

Oliver: Well, I guess that is another reason too. It's just that I hurt Kyle a long time ago by breaking up with him, and I don't think he ever forgave me for that.

Layla: Oliver, just ask him!

Oliver: You know what you're right! The only thing is what if he says no.

Layla: I don't think he is going to say that.

Oliver: I hope not but he could.

Layla: If Kyle doesn't maybe…I have an idea.

Oliver: What?

Layla: Well, then you two can start over new.

Oliver: Like plan a date where I'm pretending I just met him.

Layla: Yeah! What do you think?

Oliver: I think it sounds great. The only thing is I've never been on a date with a guy ever.

Layla: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it.

Oliver: Okay! You want ice cream?

Layla: Yeah!

Seconds later she heads to her bedroom to make a call. On the second ring Stacy answers her phone.

Stacy: Hello!

Layla: Hello Stacy!

Stacy: Hi Layla! What's up?

Layla: I was hoping you could help me with something important.

Stacy: Which is?

Layla: I need help planning a date for Oliver and Kyle.

Stacy was surprised that Layla thought of that.

Layla: So, will you?

Stacy: Yeah! Layla, I was actually thinking of doing the same thing.

Layla: Well, good. How about we get together sometime this week to talk about it?

Stacy: That would be good!

Layla: Okay! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

Then she goes back to the kitchen.

Stacy: I'm going to have dinner with Oliver tomorrow!

Linda: That is good. Do you tell him what time?

Stacy: No!

Linda: Okay! Maybe tomorrow's lesson should be a baking one.

Stacy: That would be fine!

Linda: Okay! I have to go finish doing something.

Stacy: Okay! See you in the morning!

Linda: Okay! Goodnight!

Stacy: Goodnight!

Then Linda heads to her bedroom while Stacy goes to watch TV.

To Be Continued.

Jen


	33. Living Life

October 27, 2009

It is about 8:40 a.m.

Oliver is asleep when his cell phone rings. A voicemail is left for him.

Bella is playing with her toy.

Around 10:30 a.m.

Oliver is listening to his voicemail from Kyle.

Kyle: Hi Oliver! I just called to see how you are. Call me later.

Sometime later

It is about 12:30 a.m.

Linda: I've decided we'll be making my secret chocolate chip cookie recipe.

Stacy: That sounds great!

Linda: Good!

Meanwhile Oliver is on the phone with his Mom.

Barbara: So, how are you feeling today?

Oliver: I'm feeling okay!

Barbara: That is good. Did you schedule an appointment with your doctor this week?

Oliver: Yes!

Barbara: Okay! Do you have anything planned for later?

Oliver: Yes! I'm going to be having dinner with Stacy!

Barbara: That's good! We'll get together for dinner over the weekend!

Oliver: That sounds great! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call.

Sometime later

It is about 2:45 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with a staff member who works for St. Anne's Mental Hospital.

Carson: The visiting hours are 7 p.m. to 8 p.m.

Oliver: Thank you!

Carson: You're welcome!

Seconds later Oliver hangs up the phone.

Then he decides to take Bella for a walk.

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Linda is teaching Stacy how to make the secret chocolate chip recipe.

Stacy: So, I think I am going to ask Brain out.

Linda: What made you change your mind?

Stacy: Well, I guess I decided that I'm tired of being lonely.

Linda: So, when are you going to ask Brain out?

Stacy: I don't know!

Linda: Stacy, how long has it been since you've asked a guy out?

Stacy: About a few months!

Linda: Maybe I should tell Brain that you want him to ask you out.

Stacy: No!

Linda: Okay!

Stacy: Thank you!

Sometime later

It is about 5 p.m.

Stacy is on the phone with Oliver.

Oliver: So, what time do you want to have dinner at?

Stacy: How does 6 p.m. sound?

Oliver: Good!

Stacy: At Roddi's.

Oliver: That is fine.

Stacy: Good! I'll see you in an hour!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

A few minutes later

Oliver is headed to take a shower.

Around 6 p.m.

Oliver is at a table waiting for Stacy.

At 6:05 p.m.

Stacy shows up wearing a green loose fit dress.

Oliver: Hey!

Stacy: Hey! I'm sorry for being late!

Oliver: It's fine! So, you look great!

Stacy: Oliver, you don't have to say that!

Oliver: It's the truth!

Stacy: Thanks, but when I started showing more you will say I look like a whale.

Oliver: No, I wouldn't! I would say you look beautiful.

Stacy: Thanks for being honest.

Oliver: You're welcome!

Stacy: So, tell me what do you did on the cruise.

Oliver: Well, I got massage treatment, went to the midnight buffet, went to see a show, and at certain ports went shopping with my Mom.

Stacy: So, you spent a lot of the time missing Kyle?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Oliver, there is something I want to talk to you about.

Oliver: Which is?

Stacy: I want to do something special for you and Kyle.

Oliver: Like what exactly?

Stacy: Like cooking dinner for the both of you.

Oliver: I didn't know that you can cook.

Stacy: Actually I can't but Linda is teaching me how to.

Oliver: That is good. So, I think you should speak to Layla.

Stacy: About what exactly!

Oliver: Well, she thought it would be a good idea for me and Kyle to start over again.

Stacy: Like you two are just meeting for the first time?

Oliver: Exactly!

Stacy: Good! I'll call Layla later tonight!

Oliver: So, what are you in the mood for having?

Stacy: I'm thinking a double cheeseburger with French fries, and a chocolate shake.

Oliver: So, you're starting to get the cravings?

Stacy: Yes!

Oliver: Have you got any cravings for something weird?

Stacy: Not yet!

Oliver: So, anything new going on with you?

Stacy: I've decided to ask Brain out!

Oliver: Who is Brain?

Stacy: A guy at work.

Oliver: That is good.

Stacy: Yes, it is. So, what are you going to order?

Oliver: I'll get the same as you.

Stacy: You sure?

Oliver: I think it is time for me to try start trying new things.

Stacy: I think that is great.

Oliver: I'll drive you home.

Stacy: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Okay! I'll call Linda right now to tell her that you will be taking me home.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she goes to call Linda.

Around 6:45 p.m.

Layla comes into Roddi's. She sees Stacy seconds later, and goes to say hello.

Stacy: Hey Layla!

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: So, what brings you by?

Layla: I'm picking up dinner for me and Christian.

Stacy: Okay! Layla, do you have a few minutes to spare?

Layla: Yes!

Stacy: Good! I want to do something special for Oliver and Kyle. Could you help me out?

Layla: That would be great!

Stacy: I'll call you tomorrow to tell you more about it.

Layla: That's good.

Then Oliver returns to the table.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! Do you want to join us for dinner?

Layla: I can't! I just came to pickup dinner for me and Christian.

Oliver: Okay! See you later then!

Layla: Later! Bye!

Then she leaves seconds later.

Around 7:15 p.m.

Stacy: So, how about after dinner we go back to your apartment?

Oliver: You want to play with Bella?

Stacy: Yes, I do!

Oliver: Okay!

Around 7:40 p.m.

Oliver and Stacy are at the apartment.

Stacy: Where is Bella?

Christian: Layla took her out for a walk.

Stacy: Okay!

Five minutes later

Layla returns home with Bella.

Oliver: Hey!

Layla: Hey! So, does anyone want to watch a movie?

Stacy: A movie would be great!

Layla: Do you want to watch something funny?

Stacy: It doesn't really matter to me.

Layla: Okay! Guys, you don't mind what movie I pick?

Christian: As look as it isn't a chick flick.

Layla: I'll see what I can find! (She says in a slight annoyed tone)

Stacy: Hi Bella! You're so cute!

Christian: You feeling okay Oliver?

Oliver: Yes!

Christian: Did you have a fun time on the cruise?

Oliver: Yes!

Christian: That is good man.

Oliver: So, how about we have a party at the apartment for Halloween?

Stacy: Oliver, that's a great idea. What can I do to help?

Oliver: You could make something!

Stacy: Okay!

Layla: I have to go to the party store before Saturday.

Oliver: Actually I will take care of getting the party supplies.

Layla: Are you sure you can handle that?

Oliver: Yes! I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but I'm fine.

Layla: Okay!

About 8:05 p.m.

The movie is about to start.

About 9:50 p.m.

Oliver is taking Stacy home.

Layla: We'll take care of cleaning up!

Oliver: Thanks!

Stacy: Bye!

Christian and Layla say goodbye and then Stacy and Oliver leave seconds later.

Around 11 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.

Kyle: I'll be able to come.

Oliver: Good! Goodnight Kyle!

Kyle: Goodnight Oliver!

Then he ends the call seconds later.

Five minutes later

Oliver's cell phone rings and he goes to answer it on the second ring.

Oliver: Hello!

George: Hi son!

Oliver: Hi Dad!

George: I just called to see how you are!

Oliver: I'm good!

George: That is good to hear. Your Mom told me you had a good time on the cruise.

Oliver: I did!

George: Okay! I'm going to say goodbye now!

Oliver: Okay! Goodnight Dad!

George: Goodnight Oliver!

Then he ends the call seconds later.

To Be Continued


	34. Good News

A day later

October 29, 20009

It is about 11 a.m.

Oliver has been told by Dr. Brown that he can go back to work.

Dr. Brown: So, have you decided whether or not you want to talk to a psychiatrist?

Oliver: I think maybe I should consider it.

Dr. Brown: Good! Do you know Dr. Marty Saybrooke?

Oliver: Yes, I do!

Dr. Brown: Would you be comfortable having her as your psychiatrist?

Oliver: I don't know! Is there another psychiatrist that I can see?

Dr. Brown: Yes, there is. Her name is Dr. Reese Myer.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Brown: I have the contact information.

Oliver: Okay!

About 11:30 a.m.

Oliver is on the phone making an appointment to see Dr. Myer.

Dr. Myer: I can see you tomorrow at 5 p.m.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Myer: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Fish!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Dr. Myer: Bye!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Sometime later

It is about 1 p.m.

Oliver is at the party supply store, and seconds later he sees his Mom coming his way.

Barbara: Hey!

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: What are you doing here?

Oliver: I've decided to throw a Halloween party.

Barbara: That is wonderful. Do you know what kind of decorations you're going to get?

Oliver: Well, I'm thinking of doing a scary theme.

Barbara: That sounds great!

Oliver: Do you want to come?

Barbara: Are you sure you want me?

Oliver: Yes! Do you have a costume?

Barbara: No! I should get one! Do you have a costume?

Oliver: No, but I will be getting one today.

Barbara: Okay! Do you mind if I help you shop for what you need for your scary theme?

Oliver: That would be great.

Barbara: Good! Anything else you want to talk about?

Oliver: Yeah! Dr. Brown said I'm ready to go back to work.

Barbara: That is great. Does anyone else know?

Oliver: No! I just wanted to keep the news to myself for a little while.

Barbara: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Oliver is back at the apartment with lots of party decorations including his costume and one for Bella as well.

Seconds later Bella comes running to him and she gives him a lick on the face.

Oliver: I missed you!

Seconds later he goes to bring the bags to his bedroom.

Sometime later

It is about 6 p.m.

Oliver is in the kitchen making dinner when Layla comes in.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! Dinner will be ready in an hour!

Layla: So, what brought on this good mood today?

Oliver: I just thought it would be nice to cook dinner.

Layla: It is. What else did you do today?

Oliver: I went to get Halloween supplies.

Layla: Including your costume!

Oliver: Yes, and one for Bella as well.

Layla: Can I see the costumes?

Oliver: Not until the party!

Layla: Or I could peak when I'm you're not around.

Oliver: You won't because I've locked the costumes in the trunk.

Layla: Well, that is fine. So, can I do anything to help with dinner?

Oliver: Can you set the table?

Layla: Okay! So, what did you cook for dinner?

Oliver: Lemon chicken with garlic string beans and rosemary potatoes.

Layla: Did you make dessert?

Oliver: Yes, I did! I made chocolate cake and my own secret chocolate chip cookie recipe.

Layla: That sounds wonderful.

About 8:30 p.m.

Layla: So, when exactly did you start learning to cook and bake?

Oliver: When I was a teenager in high school.

Layla: Did you learn from your Mom?

Oliver: Some things I learned from Mom while other things I learned on my own.

Layla: That's good! So, do you want to know what kind of costume I got?

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: Only if you tell me what your costume is.

Oliver: Well, I've decided to go as a zombie.

Layla: That sounds cool.

Oliver: So, what costume did you get?

Layla: Actually I didn't get one.

Oliver: You tricked me! (He says in a shocked tone)

Layla: Are you mad?

Oliver: No!

Layla: So, if you're going as something scary then the Halloween party is a scary theme.

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: I'll make sure to get my costume tomorrow.

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: You should let Kyle know!

Oliver: I'll give him a call right now!

Layla: And Stacy too!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he makes a call to Kyle to but after the voicemail picks up Oliver leaves a message after the beep.

Then after then he makes a call to Stacy which she answers on the second ring.

Stacy: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Stacy!

Stacy: Hi Oliver! Did you call to say you won't be able to come with me to the doctor

tomorrow?

Oliver: No! I just wanted to let you know I'm throwing a Halloween party, and that you

need to get some kind of scary costume.

Stacy: Okay! Goodnight!

Oliver: Goodnight!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

Oliver: I'm going to clean up.

Layla: You sure?

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: Are you going back to work tomorrow?

Oliver: No! John told me to come into work on Monday.

Layla: Okay! Do you want to watch a movie?

Oliver: No! I think I'm going to head to bed after I walk Bella.

Layla: Okay!

Sometime later

Kyle is listening to Oliver's voicemail.

Oliver: Hi Kyle. I just wanted to let you know that you have to get a scary costume because the party is a scary theme. I have good news. Dr. Brown said I can go to back to work, and I'm happy about that. Well, I'll call you later! Bye!

Seconds later Kyle closes his cell phone and then he goes back to studying.

Many hours later

October 30, 2009

It is 10 a.m.

Oliver is at the party supply store. He needed to pick up a few extra things.

Meanwhile Stacy is deciding what kind of costume she should get when she goes to the party store later.

Stacy: Well, I might have to get a costume that doesn't feel really tight. I hope I can find something that fits me.

Hours later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Oliver and Stacy are heading into an exam room.

Stacy: I'm going to the party store later. Do you want to come?

Oliver: Well, the only thing is I have an appointment with someone at 5 p.m.

Stacy: Do you know how long the appointment is going to be?

Oliver: No!

Stacy: That is okay. Just call me when your appointment is over and I'll meet you at the party store.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Dr. Heart comes in.

Dr. Heart: Hi Stacy! Who did you bring with you this time?

Stacy: This is Oliver Fish. He's the father!

Dr. Heart: Stacy told me about you.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Heart: I'm going to be back in a few minutes.

Stacy: Okay!

Seconds later Dr. Heart leaves

Stacy: Oliver, is everything really going okay with you?

Oliver: It's fine!

Stacy: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Okay!

About five minutes later

Dr. Heart is ready to start the ultrasound.

Stacy: You can start doctor!

Seconds later Dr. Heart starts the process and then the sound of Stacy and Oliver's baby heartbeat is heard.

Stacy: Wow!

Oliver: That is amazing.

Dr. Heart: It appears your baby is in good condition.

Stacy: That's good!

Oliver: I would like to be here for the next appointment.

Stacy: Are you sure Oliver? It's not necessary for you to be here for each appointment.

Oliver: I want to be.

Stacy: Okay!

Dr. Heart: The next appointment will be on November 13 at 4 p.m.

Stacy: Okay!

Oliver: That is fine.

To Be Continued


	35. Meeting The Doctor And Life

Chapter 35 Meeting The New Doctor And Life

About 5 p.m.

Oliver is meeting Dr. Myers for the first time.

Dr. Myer: Hello Oliver! I'm Dr. Myers!

Oliver: Hi!

Seconds later he takes a seat.

Dr. Myer: You can start talking when you feel comfortable.

Oliver: Okay! I thought Nick was a friend to me. It was shocking to find out that he was capable of using a gun to get me to go with him. I felt scared but I couldn't let him see that.

About 5:45 p.m.

Dr. Myer: So, I was thinking our next session could be at November 2 at 6 p.m.

Oliver: That's fine!

Dr. Myer: You did a good thing today! I wasn't expecting you to talk to me right away.

Oliver: Okay! Is there anything that you want me to do?

Dr. Myer: I just want you to think about what you will say. It can be anything you want.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Dr. Myer!

Dr. Myer: Bye Oliver!

Seconds later he leaves.

A few minutes later he lets Stacy know he is on his way to the party store.

About 5:50 p.m.

Oliver finds Stacy looking at costumes.

Stacy: I'm not very good on deciding what costume to get. Could you help me decide?

Oliver: Well, I think you should go as a vampire.

Stacy: Maybe! What are you going to be?

Oliver: A zombie!

Stacy: Cool! I think I should start trying on costumes just to see whether I like it or not.

Oliver: Sounds good!

Some time passes

It is about 7 p.m.

Stacy and Oliver are leaving the party store.

Oliver: So, do you want to get something to eat before I take you home?

Stacy: Yeah! How about we go to the Buenos Dias?

Oliver: Sounds good!

About 7:30 p.m.

Oliver and Stacy are eating their food when they see Layla seconds later.

Layla: Hey!

Stacy: You want to join us!

Layla: That would be great!

Seconds later the waitress comes over to take Layla's order.

Ten minutes later

Layla: So, did you get your costume Stacy?

Stacy: Yes! I'm going to be a dead cheerleader.

Layla: I think that would be a great costume.

Oliver: Have you got your costume Layla?

Layla: Yeah! I went during my lunch break. I'm going to be a vampire.

Oliver: That is great.

Layla: So, how did the appointment go?

Oliver: It went great. Hearing my child's heartbeat was great.

Stacy was glad that Olive felt that way and still she hadn't decided whether or not she was going to be part of her child's life.

Meanwhile at St. Anne's Mental Hospital

Nick is just minding his own business when one of the other patients approaches him.

Helen: Hi!

Nick: Hi! (He says in a nice tone)

Helen: So, what did you to get yourself here?

Nick: A very stupid mistake! I took a person hostage for a short time.

Helen: Did you know the person?

Nick: Yes!

Helen: Why did you do it?

Nick: I did it out of revenge!

Seconds later someone comes to Helen.

Dr. Godwin: I hope that Helen didn't bother you Nick!

Nick: No!

Dr. Godwin: Okay! Come with me Helen!

Helen: Okay!

Then she leaves with Dr. Goodwin.

Sometime later

It is about 9:15 p.m.

Oliver is heading back to the apartment.

Meanwhile Stacy is having a quick conversation with Linda.

Linda: So, you had fun?

Stacy: I did! Do you have anything to do on Halloween?

Linda: I'm thinking of watching horror movies all day.

Stacy: You can do that another time. My friend Oliver decided to throw a Halloween party. Do you want to come?

Linda: I don't know!

Stacy: I think you should come. It will be fun. Besides it would be great for you to get to know my other friends.

Linda: Okay! I'll have to get a costume!

Stacy: It has to be scary. The theme of the party is scary.

Linda: Okay!

Stacy: I'm going to head to bed! Goodnight!

Linda: Goodnight!

Seconds later Stacy heads to her bedroom.

About 10 p.m.

Oliver is about to go to sleep when his cell phone rings. He decides to answer it on the second ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Kyle! (He says in a sleepy tone)

Kyle: Were you sleeping when I called?

Oliver: No! So, what is on your mind?

Kyle: I just wanted to say that I'm really excited about the Halloween party tomorrow.

Oliver: What costume did you get?

Kyle: You'll have to wait to find out!

Oliver: Do I really have to? Can't I have a little hint?

Kyle: No!

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Okay! (He says in a surprised tone)

Oliver: I might be a little disappointed.

Kyle: Why do I get the feeling that I don't believe what you're saying?

Oliver: Well, what if I were to tell you what I will be if you tell me what yours is?

Kyle: I don't think so!

Oliver: Why not?

Kyle: Because I know how you operate Oliver. You're going to wait to tell me.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: I can tell you one thing!

Oliver: Which is?

Kyle: You won't be disappointed!

Oliver: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Kyle! Goodnight!

Kyle: Goodnight Oliver!

Seconds later he ends the call!

A moment later Oliver has a flashback of a very special moment of him and Kyle in college.

(Flashback)

Valentine's Day

Oliver is waiting for Kyle to show up. He has a special present that he wants to give to him. Seconds later his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Kyle! (He says in a happy tone) Where are you?

Kyle: I had something important that I needed to do. I won't be able to see you for another hour!

Oliver was disappointed but thought maybe it isn't a bad thing.

Kyle: I have to go! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call!

An hour later

Oliver is just laying on the bed when Kyle comes in.

Kyle: So, do you want your present?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: Close your eyes!

Oliver: Kyle, do I really have to do that?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver closes his eyes and then a moment later Kyle puts something in Oliver's hand.

Kyle: You can open your eyes!

Seconds later Oliver finds he is holding a small box in his hand, and wonders what's inside the box.

Oliver: What is it?

Kyle: Open it!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he goes to open the box and inside is a small note. He goes to read it seconds later.

Dear Oliver

I didn't know what kind of gift to get you but I hope you will like it.

Kyle.

Seconds later Oliver looks up to see Kyle holding a tiger that says "You're Special To Me".

Kyle: So, what do you think?

Oliver: I…

Kyle: It's okay if you don't like it.

Oliver: I love it.

Kyle: You do! (He says in a surprised tone) Why?

Oliver: Because it's from you!

Seconds later there is a smile on Kyle's face and then a moment later Oliver gives him a quick kiss.

Oliver: Thank you! Now, it's time for your gift!

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver hands Kyle a plush elephant that says "I'm Wild For You".

Kyle: I love it.

Seconds later he gives Oliver a quick kiss.

(End of Flashback)

Oliver: I have to get something really special for Kyle!

To Be Continued!

I hope you all like this chapter

Jen


	36. Halloween

It is Halloween

A day to enjoy

The time is 10 a.m.

Oliver is about to take Bella for a walk when Layla stops him.

Layla: When are we going to start putting up decorations for the horror theme.

Oliver: Sometime in the afternoon!

Layla: Okay! I have to go to the party store to pick up extra items. Do you need anything?

Oliver: Surprise me!

Layla: Okay! I won't be out long!

Oliver: Okay! When you get back we'll start to put up the decorations.

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to get dressed and Oliver takes Bella for a walk.

Around 11:30 a.m.

Oliver is on the phone with his Mom.

Barbara: I'll be right over!

Oliver: Mom, you don't have to.

Barbara: Actually I want to.

Oliver: Okay! I'll see you soon!

Barbara: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone and then he goes to his room to get the decorations.

Around 12:15 p.m.

Barbara: Oliver, I will take care of putting the scenery up in the rooms.

Oliver: Then I guess I will start making the goodies for the Halloween party.

Barbara: Okay!

Around 1 p.m.

Layla returns to find the scenery decorations put up in the living room and kitchen.

Oliver: What do you think?

Layla: It looks great.

Barbara: Hi Layla!

Layla: Hi Mrs. Fish! How are you?

Barbara: I'm great! How are you?

Layla: I'm good! Did you arrive before I got back?

Barbara: Yes! I decided to help Oliver put up the decorations for the Halloween party.

Layla: Oliver, I think that is so sweet that your Mom came here to help with the decorations.

Oliver: I told her that it wasn't necessary but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Layla: Where is Bella?

Oliver: She's playing with her toy in my bedroom.

Layla: Okay! So, what can I do?

Oliver: Help my Mom set the props up.

Layla: Okay!

Then Oliver goes to get started on making the food for the Halloween party.

Meanwhile Stacy is starting to make cupcakes for the Halloween party.

Linda: Do you need any help?

Stacy: No! So, did you get your costume?

Linda: Yes, I did! I'm going to be a dead bride!

Stacy: I think that is great. Hey, would it be okay if I did your makeup?

Linda: You will make me look scary?

Stacy: I sure will!

Linda: Okay! Are you going to do your own makeup?

Stacy: I sure am!

Linda: Okay! If you want me to help you do the icing for the cupcakes later just ask.

Stacy: Okay!

Then she gets back to making the cupcakes.

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

The props in the apartment look great.

Layla: So, how are you doing Oliver?

Barbara: We can help if you want!

Oliver: Thanks, but I can handle it.

Barbara: Well, I'm guess I will head back to the hotel to take a nap. I'll see you both later!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Barbara heads out of the apartment.

Meanwhile Stacy is beginning to put the icing on the cupcakes when the phone rings. She does to answer it.

Stacy: Hello!

Tina: Hey Stacy! Is Linda there?

Stacy: Yes! Hold on!

Seconds later she calls Linda to get the phone.

About five minutes later

Linda: I have to go out for an hour. Tina needs help with a new project that she is working on.

Stacy: Okay!

Seconds later Linda grabs her bag and then heads out of the house.

Around 4 p.m.

Oliver is making a haunted graveyard cake.

Barbara: How about I take over for a while?

Oliver: Mom, that is not necessary.

Barbara: You've been doing this all day. I think what you should do is take a nap for a little awhile.

Oliver: I am feeling tired.

Barbara: Okay!

Then he heads to his bedroom to take a nap and Barbara starts working on the cake.

Around 5:30 p.m.

Linda is back at the house.

Stacy: I finished the cupcakes.

Linda: That is great Stacy.

Stacy: I'm going to take a nap for a half an hour.

Linda: Okay!

Then Stacy heads to her bedroom.

Around 5:45 p.m.

Oliver is coming out of the shower when he hears a knock at the door.

Barbara: Oliver, I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'll be back around 8 p.m.

Oliver: Okay Mom! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel.

Kyle is about to head upstairs when Roxy stops him.

Roxy: You okay?

Kyle: I'm fine! I just need to take a nap for a little while before the party starts.

Roxy: So, what kind of costume did you get?

Kyle: You'll have to wait to see.

Roxy: Okay!

Then he heads upstairs

Around 6:25 p.m.

Layla: Oliver, do you want me to do your makeup now or later?

Oliver: A little later!

Layla: Okay!

Around 7: 05 p.m.

Layla: Oliver, I'm starting your makeup in ten minutes.

Oliver: Okay!

A few minutes later

Bella is dressed in a pumpkin costume.

Oliver: Layla, look at Bella.

Seconds later she comes into the living room and can't believe how cute Bella looks in her costume.

Layla: That is so adorable.

Oliver: I'm going to get a couple of pictures.

Layla: That is a great idea.

Around 7:15 p.m.

Layla; Oliver, I'm going to make you look so scary that none will recognize you.

Oliver: That's fine! How long will it take for you to do my makeup?

Layla: I don't know!

Oliver: Okay!

Then she goes to work on his makeup.

Around 7:25 p.m.

Linda is amazed how great her makeup looks.

Stacy: So, do you like it?

Linda: Yes, I do.

Stacy: Okay! We'll leave in fifteen minutes!

Linda: That's fine!

Stacy: Okay!

Around 7:45 p.m.

Layla: Oliver, you're done. Do you want to see what you look like?

Oliver: Okay!

In a matter of seconds Layla turns the chair around and Oliver is very surprised at how great his makeup looks.

Layla: So, do you like it?

Oliver: I love it. You did a really great job!

Layla: Thank you! Now, it's time for us to put our costumes on.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they go get dressed!

Around 8 p.m.

The scary Halloween music is playing.

Layla: Everything looks great.

Oliver: It really does.

A few minutes later

Barbara, Stacy, and Linda arrive.

Layla: Good evening! Come in!

Seconds later they come in and they're amazed by how great the apartment looks.

Stacy: This is great. Where is Oliver?

Layla: I don't know! Go see if you can find him!

Linda: Okay!

Then she goes to look.

Meanwhile Oliver is waiting in his bedroom to scare the first person who walks into his bedroom.

A minute later Linda walks into his bedroom and in mere moment of seconds he scars her.

Oliver: Hello!

Linda: Hi Oliver! You really scared me!

Oliver: I wanted to see if I would be able to scare someone.

Linda: Well, you did! Stacy!

Seconds later Stacy comes into the bedroom and is amazed by what Oliver's costume is.

Stacy: You look great!

Oliver: Thank you! Layla did my makeup!

Stacy: She did a great job! So, are there going to be others scares this evening?

Oliver: There might be! Now, let's go get something to eat!

Stacy: That sounds great! Oh, where is Bella.

Oliver: Let's go find her!

Stacy: Okay!

Then she, Oliver, and Linda go look for her.

Meanwhile Barbara is talking to Layla.

Barbara: I think your costume looks great.

Layla: Thanks, but wait until you see what your son looks like.

A minute later

Barbara is amazed by what Oliver's costume looks like.

Oliver: So, what do you think Mom?

Barbara: You look great!

Seconds later Bella appears and Barbara, Stacy, and Linda thinks that she look really cute in that pumpkin costume.

Stacy: I like the costume you picked for Bella.

Linda: Can I take a picture?

Oliver: That would be fine!

Meanwhile Roxy and Kyle are on their way to Oliver's.

A few minutes later

Layla: You okay Oliver?

Oliver: I just thought that Kyle would be here by now!

Layla: Well, maybe he's running late.

Oliver: Okay!

Five minutes later

Roxy and Kyle arrive.

Layla: You two look great!

Roxy is a devil and Kyle is the dark mad hatter.

Kyle: Thanks Layla! Where is Oliver?

Layla: He's around!

Kyle: I'll go look for him!

Layla: Be careful Kyle!

Kyle: Thanks for warning me Layla!

Layla: You're welcome!

Then Kyle goes to look for Oliver.

A few minutes later

Kyle sees Bella in the hallway.

He thinks to himself I wonder which room Oliver is hiding in.

A moment later he heads to Oliver's bedroom but after a few minutes he thinks that he's not in there, and then goes to head to another room.

As Kyle is about to head out of the bedroom the lights mysterious begin to flicker on and off.

Kyle thinks to himself I wonder when Oliver is going to try to scare me.

A moment later the lights stop flickering and as Kyle is about to start walking out of the bedroom, a hand is put on his shoulder, and that is when he jumps.

Oliver: I got you Kyle!

Kyle: Oliver, I…

Oliver: It's time to go have fun! Are you up for it?

Kyle: Yes! Now, let me take a look at your costume!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Kyle looks at Oliver's costume and is amazed by how great he looks.

Oliver: So, how do I look?

Kyle: You look great! Did you do your own makeup?

Oliver: Layla did it!

Kyle: She did a really great job!

Oliver: I like your costume!

Kyle: Okay! So, making the entire apartment look scary was your idea?

Oliver: It was.

Kyle: I'm impressed! Is there anything else that you did?

Oliver: I made the food!

Kyle: Well, I can't wait to taste it.

Oliver: Let's go get some food!

Kyle: Okay!

Then they go back to hanging out with the others at the party.

Around 10 p.m.

Barbara: I'm going to go!

Oliver: Can I see you tomorrow?

Barbara: Maybe! Bye Oliver!

Oliver: Bye Mom!

They hug each other seconds later.

Around 10:15 p.m.

Christian is at the apartment.

Layla: No costume!

Christian: I didn't have a chance to get one. I'm going to bed!

Layla: You don't want something to eat before you go to sleep?

Christian: No!

Layla: Okay!

Then he heads to his bedroom!

Around 10:45 p.m.

Stacy: Linda, I think it's time for us to leave.

Linda: Are you sure about that?

Stacy: Yes!

Linda: Okay!

Then they go say their goodbyes.

Around 11 p.m.

Roxy says goodbye and then she heads out of the apartment.

Layla: I think we should start cleaning up.

Kyle: How about you go to bed Layla? I'll help Oliver clean up!

Layla: Are you sure about that?

Kyle: Yes!

Layla: Okay! Goodnight!

Then she heads to her bedroom.

It is about 11:30 p.m.

Oliver: Thanks for helping me clean up!

Kyle: You're welcomed!

Oliver: Do you want to take something more?

Kyle: Yes, I do!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to get something out of the fridge to give to Kyle to take home.

Oliver: Here you go!

Kyle: Thanks Oliver!

Oliver: Bye Kyle!

Kyle: Bye Oliver!

To Be Continued


	37. The Day After Halloween

Hi to my fans who have enjoyed reading this story.

I know I haven't posted a new chapter for sometime but it was because I wasn't focused my other ideas on other stories.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Jennifer

Chapter 37

Many hours later

November 1, 2009

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Oliver and Layla are putting the Halloween decorations away.

Layla: It was a great party.

Oliver: It really was. I think a distraction is what everyone needed.

Layla: Yes! What are you going to do for the rest of the day?

Oliver: I'm going to spend it a home.

Layla: That's fine! We could do anything you want.

Oliver: You don't have anything planned for today?

Layla: I do but…

Oliver: You should go!

Layla: Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes! You don't have to always worry about me!

Layla: I know that I shouldn't but I can't help it. What Nick did to you was wrong and I'm angry at him for that. How is it that you're okay with him not being in jail?

Oliver: Because I don't think that Nick is a bad person. I want to believe that he can change and that is why I'm going to give him a second chance.

Layla: Do you think that Nick will change?

Oliver: I think he will if that's what he wants to do.

Layla: Yes! Let's hope he agrees to do that!

Oliver: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Oliver has just returned back to the apartment with Bella. He checks the answering machine but there are no new messages on it.

Seconds later he decides to head to the bedroom to lie down for a while. Bella follows right behind him.

Around 1:30 p.m.

Oliver is asleep when Bella decides to go to the living room to play with her toy.

Around 2:15 p.m.

Layla is back at the apartment.

She places the grocery bags on the counter before she goes to check on Oliver. When she finds him asleep in the bedroom she decides to close his door halfway.

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Oliver wakes up to find Bella sleeping on the bed. He gets up slowly without waking her.

Layla is in the living room watching "An Affair To Remember." She notices Oliver come in seconds later.

Oliver: Hey!

Layla: Hey! How was your nap?

Oliver: It was good. Did anyone call for me?

Layla: Your Mom did! She said she will stop by later after dinner.

Oliver: That's good!

Layla: Come watch the movie with me!

Oliver: After I take a quick shower!

Layla: That's fine! Take your time!

Oliver: Thanks!

Then Oliver heads to his bedroom to grab a change of clothes before he goes to take a shower.

An hour later

It is 4:30 p.m.

Layla: How do you feel about chicken for dinner?

Oliver: That's fine! Do you need any help?

Layla: No! I want you to go watch TV while I'm making dinner!

Oliver: Okay! Is Christian going to be home for dinner?

Layla: No! His Mom needed help at the diner so he agreed to help her out.

Oliver: Christian is a nice person to do that.

Layla: Yes, he is. So, you're going back to work this week? You must be really excited about that?

Oliver: Yes, I am! Staying at home is great but being a cop I what I enjoy doing. It's what I'm good at.

Layla: Do you think he will allow you to come back to work?

Oliver: Yes, as long as I have a note from the doctor that says I can go back to work.

Layla: Okay! Oliver, while you're at work who is going to take care of Bella?

Oliver: I don't know! What am I going to do?

Layla: Maybe you could bring her to work.

Oliver: I don't think so…and besides I thinks Bella would be a distraction.

Layla: Maybe but it would be nice to have her there.

Oliver: It would be but how would anyone be able to work if Bella is around.

Layla: I understand! Maybe there is a daycare center that takes care of dogs. You should look into that.

Oliver: That is a great idea. I'll start looking into it tomorrow.

Layla: Okay!

Around 6:45 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.

Kyle: I wanted to stop by after work but I was asked to work a few extra hours.

Oliver: I understand!

Kyle: I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow!

Oliver: That would be great!

Kyle: Okay! I have to go!

Oliver: Goodnight Kyle!

Kyle: Goodnight Oliver!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Barbara is having coffee and cake with Oliver and Layla.

Oliver: This is really good Layla.

Layla: I'm glad that you like it.

Barbara: I'm going to start cleaning up!

Oliver: Mom, you don't have to do that!

Barbara: I want to!

Layla: I'll help you!

Barbara: That would be great!

Then Layla goes to help Barbara clean up.

Around 8:15 p.m.

Layla excuses herself to take a call while Barbara and Oliver talk.

Barbara: What is bothering you?

Oliver: It's nothing really!

Barbara: It has something to do with Kyle?

Oliver: How do you know that?

Barbara: Because I know you! Also, yesterday I noticed how happy you were that Kyle was here.

Oliver: It's just that I was somewhat disappointed that Kyle couldn't come over tonight.

Barbara: He had to work?

Oliver: Yeah! I told him I understood and I do.

Barbara: Oliver, it's not selfish if you want someone you really love to spend time with you.

Oliver: I know! Maybe it has to do with what Nick to me.

Barbara: What Nick did to you was wrong but he is at St. Ann's getting help.

Oliver: Yes, and I hope he can change for my sake.

Barbara: I hope so too!

Around 9 p.m.

Barbara says goodbye before she heads out of the apartment.

Many hours later

November 2, 2009

It is 10 a.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Bo.

Bo: It will be great to see you at work tomorrow.

Oliver: I can't wait!

Bo: Don't forget to bring the doctor's note with you.

Oliver: I won't! Bye Bo!

Bo: Bye Fish!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Sometime later

It is about 1:30 p.m.

Oliver is calling St. Ann's Mental Hospital.

On the third ring the phone is answered.

Alice: This is St. Ann's. How may I help you?

Oliver: Can you tell me what time the visiting hours are for the patients?

Alice: Are you a family or friend?

Oliver: A friend! (He lied)

Alice: The visiting hours are from 3 p.m. to 7 p.m.

Oliver: Thank you!

Alice: Will you be stopping by today?

Oliver: I don't know!

Alice: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

To Be Continued

What will happen in the next chapter? Is Oliver going to visit Nick or not?


	38. Thoughts,A Therapist Visit,Enjoying Life

About five minutes

Oliver is thinking if he should see Nick today or if maybe he should go tomorrow after work. Then he thinks maybe I should discuss it with someone, but then thinks maybe I shouldn't do that

A moment later the phone rings and he goes to answer it seconds later

Oliver: Hello!

Stacy: Hey Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Stacy! How are you?

Stacy: I'm great! Do you have anything planned for later?

Oliver: I might if Kyle doesn't have to take on extra shifts later.

Stacy: Well, if he can't how about we grab a bit to eat?

Oliver: That would be great! What time did you want to go out to eat at?

Stacy: Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver: I'll call you around 7 p.m.!

Stacy! That would be great! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

A moment later Oliver decides that he should go out to the park with Bella.

Ten minutes later

Oliver is heading out of the apartment with Bella

A few minutes later

Kyle is calling Oliver and after a couple of rings the voicemail comes on and after the beep a message is left.

Meanwhile at St. Ann's

Nick is meeting with Dr. Wyatt, who is in in late thirties.

Dr. Wyatt: Do you know why you're here Mr. Chavez?

Nick: Yes! I sought revenge against a person who is responsible for my boyfriend breaking up with me.

Dr. Wyatt: Tell me about why you think…

Nick: His name is Oliver Fish. I blame him because Kyle is still in love with him.

Dr. Wyatt: After Kyle broke up with you, what did you first do to Oliver?

Nick: Nothing except I kind of made a small threat to Oliver to not come between me and Kyle.

Dr. Wyatt: What was Oliver's reaction to that?

Nick: He seemed calm about it.

Dr. Wyatt: What did you decide to do to Oliver after that?

Nick: I thought it was best for Oliver to disappear so I could try to be with Kyle again.

Dr. Wyatt: So, what was your idea to make that happen?

Nick: I called a friend about helping me get a drug to knock Oliver out.

Dr. Wyatt: Did you first use the drug to knock him out to kidnap him?

Nick: No! I did it so I could convince Oliver that he slept with me. He was shocked but I didn't care.

Dr. Wyatt: So, at that point you still hadn't decided if you were going to go through with kidnapping Oliver?

Nick: Kyle told me that Oliver told him that he slept with him and I thought maybe my plan had worked, but I was wrong. He still wanted to be with him and I wasn't happy about it. Then Kyle tells me that he filed a restraining order against me.

Dr. Wyatt: You were shocked that someone you care about did that to you?

Nick: Yes! I told Kyle that I wouldn't hurt him and after that he tells me to stay away from Oliver and Stacy.

Dr. Wyatt: Who is Stacy?

Nick: She's the woman who is having Oliver's baby.

Dr. Wyatt: How did you find out?

Nick: I kind of eavesdropped!

Dr. Wyatt: Okay! When was the point that made you decide to go through with kidnapping Oliver?

Nick: When I eavesdropped on Kyle telling Oliver that he wants to be with him again and that is when I knew I had to go through with the plan.

Dr. Wyatt: You had someone help you with the plan?

Nick: I asked someone to help me but I decided to do it on my own.

Dr. Wyatt: So, when did you kidnap Oliver?

Nick: On Sunday!

Dr. Wyatt: I read in the police report that you used a gun. Was that your first time using one?

Nick: Yes!

Dr. Wyatt: Did you plan to do it on Sunday, or was there a reason that made you do it on that day?

Nick: Stacy tells me that Oliver went to the hospital to get tested and I wasn't prepared to hear that.

Dr. Wyatt: Is that when you decided that you had to kidnap Oliver before the cops came after you?

Nick: Yes! I couldn't risk getting caught so I had to act fast so I could kidnap Oliver.

Dr. Wyatt: I will help you understand why you did these crimes.

Nick: How long am I going to be here for?

Dr. Wyatt: It depends.

Nick: How many sessions do I have to attend?

Dr. Wyatt: That will have to be determined!

Nick: Okay!

Meanwhile in Llandview Park

Oliver is sitting on a park bench with Bella, watching the people in the park and he thinks that I want to be happy again.

Meanwhile Stacy is on the phone with her sister Gigi.

Gigi: So, you're doing good?

Stacy: I'm doing great! I was thinking maybe next week we could get together for dinner.

Gigi: That would be great!

Stacy: Rex and Shane are invited too!

Gigi: I wasn't expecting that from you but I will ask them!

Stacy: Okay! Bye!

Gigi: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

A moment later Stacy's cell phone rings and she answers it on the third ring.

Stacy: Hello!

Jaclyn: Hi Stacy!

Stacy: Jaclyn! (She says in a happy tone) How are you?

Jaclyn: I'm great! Stacy, I need to see you! There's something important that I need to talk to you about!

Stacy: Okay! I'm in Llandview, Pennsylvania now!

Jaclyn: What are you doing there? (She says in a surprised tone) I thought you were going to stay in Las Vegas .

Stacy: My plans changed!

Jaclyn: Okay! I'll come to Llandview sometime over the weekend. I'm not sure when I will come at, so about I call you to let you know when I arrive.

Stacy: That would be fine!

Jaclyn: Okay! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail

Kyle: Hey Oliver! I have to work until 9 p.m. If I'm not asked to work a few extra hours I will come over. I hope that will be okay! I will call if I'm not able to make it. Bye!

After the voicemail is over Oliver goes to call up Doggy Daycare. It is picked up on the third ring.

Keri: Hi! This is Doggy Daycare. How may I help you?

Oliver: Can you tell me what services you have to offer?

Keri: Yes! I will tell you about the packages we have to offer and just let me know if one of them is something that you want.

Oliver: Okay!

Five minutes later

Oliver has gotten off the phone.

He has decided to try a trial basis with Doggy Daycare before he makes a decision about what package he wants to get for Bella.

A moment later he goes to watch TV

Sometime later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Layla is back at the apartment.

Oliver: How was work?

Layla: It was your good. How was your day?

Oliver: It was good too. I found a place that is going to take care of Bella for me.

Layla: That is great Oliver.

Oliver: Yes! I'm going out to dinner with Stacy! Do you want to come?

Layla: I would love to but tonight I need to take a long hot bubble bath.

Oliver: Okay! Kyle might come over!

Layla: That is great. Do you know what time?

Oliver: Kyle says it will be after 9 p.m., only if he doesn't get asked to do a few hours extra.

Layla: You're going to be disappointed if he can't make it.

Oliver: Yes, but I have to be understanding about it.

Layla: I guess! How about I watch TV with you for a little awhile!

Oliver: Actually I have to be leaving soon! I have an appointment with my therapist at 6 p.m.

Layla: Okay! I'll feed Bella!

Oliver: Thanks!

Ten minutes later

Oliver is on his way to see Dr. Myer.

About 6 p.m.

Dr. Meyer: So, Oliver how are you feeling today?

Oliver: Good! I'm thinking of going to St. Anne's to see Nick.

Dr. Meyer: Have you told anyone that you want to see him?

Oliver: No! I should be the one to decide that and not anyone else.

Dr. Meyer: Yes, you should! It's just that I have had patients who wait their time before they face the person who hurt them.

Oliver: I guess I'm different! You see before Nick kidnapped me I was thinking of getting back together with my ex-boyfriend. I was also happy that I was going to be a Father. Now, I'm thinking about how important life is.

Dr. Meyer: So, you need to be okay before you can ever consider yourself having a relationship with Kyle again.

Oliver: Yes!

Dr. Meyer: Now, I want you ask something that might be a shock for you to hear.

Oliver: Okay!

Dr. Meyer: Do you think Nick would have really hurt you if were unable to escape?

Oliver: I don't know but there is the possibility that he could have. I guess that is the reason I need to see Nick.

Dr. Meyer: So, you need closure before you can start a relationship with Kyle?

Oliver: Yes!

Dr. Meyer: So, that is understandable. Do you have an idea of how long it will take care before you feel comfortable about being in a relationship with Kyle again?

Oliver: No!

Dr. Meyer: That is okay. You have to be the one to decide when you're ready to be in a relationship again.

Oliver: I am grateful that I have people who are supporting me through it, and that is what matters right now. Also, I have to think about being a parent and what I need to get before my child is born.

Dr. Meyer: So, let that be your focus for now. Don't let whatever bad has happened to you get into the positive things that are happening in your life.

Oliver: I won't!

About 6:50 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Stacy.

Stacy: So, you can come out with me a little while before Kyle comes over?

Oliver: Kyle might have to work late but I'm hoping he won't have to.

Stacy: I hope so too! I have to finish getting ready so I can meet you on time.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Stacy: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

A little time later

It is about 7:15 p.m.

Oliver and Stacy are at new restaurant place in Llandview called Burger World.

Stacy: So, what are you thinking about getting tonight?

Oliver: I don't know! Everything on the menu looks good!

Stacy: It sure does. Maybe we could split something!

Oliver: Yeah, but will it be enough for you?

Stacy: Well, how about we get something that serves four to six people?

Oliver: That would be better!

Stacy: Good! Now, we have to decide what the entrée will be!

Oliver: We could get an appetizer too!

Stacy: That would be perfect.

Ten minutes later

Oliver and Stacy have put an order through and right now are eating on the bread that was given to them by their server a few minutes ago.

Stacy: You look a little tense tonight!

Oliver: I'll be fine!

Stacy: Order a beer. It will help you relax a little.

Oliver: I guess one beer wouldn't hurt!

Stacy: No!

Sometime later

Kyle called to let Oliver know that he wouldn't be able to make it, and Oliver say maybe they could hangout a time when he's not working.

Then the call is ended.

Stacy: So, I can tell you're disappointed.

Oliver: It's fine!

Stacy: I don't know you do it, but don't you ever get tired of being okay about it?

Oliver: Yes! It's just I get how important it is for Kyle to be a doctor. Let's talk about something else.

Stacy: Okay! There's a guy that is interested in dating me, and I haven't done anything about it.

Oliver: Do you like him?

Stacy: Brain is a nice guy but I'm not interested in him. I guess what I mean is I'm looking to feel something.

Oliver: I understand what you mean! You want to feel something like love at first sight, but that doesn't always happen.

Stacy: So, you didn't feel love at first sight when you saw Kyle?

Oliver: I thought he was a jock who wouldn't be interested in a geek like me.

Stacy: Well, you were proven wrong!

Oliver: Yes, I was! How about you give Brain a chance and if you don't feel anything for him, then let him know.

Stacy: Well, maybe I will take your advice.

Oliver: Good!

Around 10 p.m.

Stacy is about to start reading a book when her cell phone rings. She decides to pick it up on the second ring.

Stacy: Hello!

Kim: Hi Stacy!

Stacy: Hi Kim! How are you?

Kim: I'm good! How are you?

Stacy: I'm great!

Kim: The reason I called is because I decided that I want come to Llandview to see you.

Stacy: That would be great! When would you be coming?

Kim: I haven't decided but I will call again to let you know.

Stacy: Okay! Bye!

Kim: Bye!

Then the call is ended.

Stacy wonders to herself there has to be a reason why Kim is coming to Llandview, and when I see her I'm going to find out what it is.

To Be Continued

I hope you like how I wrote this chapter.

Jen


	39. Going Back To Work

Chapter 39 Back At Work

Many hours later

November 3, 2009

It is 7:30 a.m.

Oliver is hoping that his first day back at work will be great. He knows the people at work will say its great to have you back.

Seconds later there is a knock at his door.

Oliver: Come in!

Seconds later Layla comes into the room

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey!

Layla: I just wanted to ask what you want me to make you for breakfast.

Oliver: Nothing! I'll get something at the Buenos Diaz Café!

Layla: Okay! Are we going to leave at the same time?

Oliver: No! I have to drop off Bella at Doggy Day Care!

Layla: Okay! I'm cooking dinner! Is there anything special that you want me to make?

Oliver: Anything!

Layla: Okay! I'll see you at the Police Station!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Layla heads out of Oliver's room.

A couple of seconds later Oliver goes back to getting ready for work.

Around 8 a.m.

Oliver is about to head out of the apartment with Bella, when Layla says something.

Layla: How about I take Bella to Doggy Day Care? You have to see Bo before you start work.

Oliver: Do you know where the place is?

Layla: Yes!

Oliver: Okay! Thanks!

Layla: You're welcome!

Then he heads out of the apartment without Bella.

Twenty minutes later

Oliver is in Bo's office.

Bo: You look great!

Oliver: Thanks! How long will I be doing desk duty for?

Bo: Probably a month! Will that be okay?

Oliver: Yes! I'm just glad that I'm working again!

Bo: That's good! If you need help with anything don't be afraid to ask.

Oliver: I won't! Also, I want to let you know I'm attending therapy.

Bo: That is good. Has it helped?

Oliver: Yes!

Bo: Okay! You can go get started on doing work.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he heads out of Bo's office seconds later.

Meanwhile Layla is at the Doggy Day Care dropping Bella off.

Dawn: Welcome to Doggy Day Care! How can I help you

Layla: Yes! I'm here to drop Bella off!

Dawn: Can I have the name of who the dog belongs to?

Layla: Yes! The name is Oliver Fish. .

Dawn: Okay!

Then she goes to check the list that shows if any new people joined recently, and in a couple of seconds she sees Oliver's name on the list.

Dawn: His name is on the list. There is the packet that we give our new members. I can give it to you now.

Layla: That would be great! Do I have to sign anything?

Dawn: No! Will you be picking Bella up?

Layla: No!

Dawn: Okay! Bella is going to love it here.

Layla: Okay!

Seconds later she gives Bella to Dawn and then seconds later she heads out of Doggy Day Care.

About 8:30 a.m.

The Police Station

Layla: Bella is being well taken care of.

Oliver: That's great!

Layla: How did your talk with Bo go?

Oliver: It went good.

Layla: Okay! Did you bring lunch with you?

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: Good! We'll eat lunch outside!

Oliver: That would be great!

Layla: Good!

Then she goes to her desk to get started on doing work.

A little time later

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Stacy is thinking of what will be done for Thanksgiving. She thinks of deciding what she should make. A memory of something that her mom used to make for her and Gigi comes back.

(Flashback)

The year is 1996.

Kate: Stacy, what are you doing up so early?

Stacy: I wanted to help make the brownies.

Kate: We'll make them in a little while! Go back to sleep for an hour!

Stacy: Okay!

Then she heads back to her bedroom.

(End of Flashback)

Stacy: I'll have to make extra! It wouldn't be fair to anyone else if they didn't get to try them. Maybe I'll make a very special one for Oliver. I'll have to find out from his Mom how he likes them.

Sometime later

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Layla and Oliver are eating lunch outside on the table with the bench in the back of the Police Station.

Oliver: What are you eating today?

Layla: A turkey sandwich!

Oliver: I'm having chicken salad. Do you want to switch?

Layla: No!

Oliver: Okay! Do you realize that Thanksgiving is not so far away?

Layla: Yes! We have to start planning what we're going to make?

Oliver: We'll have to have extra food since Stacy is not eating just for herself.

Layla: We'll need a turkey that weighs around twenty pounds!

Oliver: Or maybe not! Maybe we could make lasagna too.

Layla: That is a great idea. Should it be with meat or without?

Oliver: Good question!

Layla: We have time to think about that.

Oliver: Yeah! There's something that I want to talk to you about.

Layla: Which is?

Oliver: If I should find a new apartment for me and my child to move into?

Layla: Is that really necessary! There's another room in the apartment that would make a great nursery.

Oliver: Probably, but taking of a child is a huge responsibility. Will that be fair to you and Christian?

Layla: We don't mind! Besides you're like family to us.

Oliver: You and Christian are family to me too.

Layla: Just think about it.

Oliver: I will!

Layla: Good!

Hours later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Barbara is on the phone with Stacy.

Stacy: I know this is probably too soon to ask, but I've already decided what I want to make for Thanksgiving.

Barbara: Are you going to having Thanksgiving with your family?

Stacy: My parents are not alive and my sister is probably going to be spending Thanksgiving with her family.

Barbara: I'm really sorry to hear about your parents?

Stacy: It's fine!

Barbara: Tell me about your sister!

Stacy: Her name is Gigi. She lives in Llandview with her son Shane and her boyfriend Rex.

Barbara: I know about Rex! Oliver told me what you told me.

Stacy: What I did was horrible and I'm sorry for that.

Barbara: I know you are. Everyone makes mistakes. Let's focus on the things that are important in our life.

Stacy: You're right! That is what matters the most.

Barbara: Yes! So, you're probably going to spending Thanksgiving with Oliver?

Stacy: Yes! I want to make brownies for him and I wanted to ask you how he likes them.

Barbara: That is very thoughtful of you. I'll have to come over to show you. I don't have the recipe with me.

Stacy: That would be great! I'll call you back to let you know what day will be best with me.

Barbara: That would be fine! Bye Stacy!

Stacy: Bye Barbara!

Seconds later the call has ended

A little time later

It is about 5:15 p.m.

Layla: Oliver, I forgot to give these to you.

Then she hands the forms to him.

Oliver: Thank you! I'm going to leave in ten minutes to get Bella.

Layla: Okay! I will see you at home! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later Layla heads out of the Police Station.

A little time later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Oliver is at Doggy Day Care picking Bella up.

Keri: Bella was great!

Oliver: That is wonderful.

Keri: I'll be back with her in a few minutes!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later she goes to get Bella.

A few minutes later

Bella is with Oliver.

Keri: I'll be here in the morning when you drop her off.

Oliver: Thanks! Bye!

Keri: Bye!

Seconds later Olive heads out of Doggy Day Care with Bella.

Around 5:45 p.m.

Oliver is playing with Bella while Layla is making dinner.

Layla: How was she at Doggy Day Care?

Oliver: She was great!

Layla: That is wonderful. Dinner will be ready around 6:30 p.m.

Oliver: That is fine. I'll probably take a quick shower before dinner is ready.

Layla: Okay!

Seconds later she goes back to cooking.

A little time later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Layla: Oliver, dinner is ready.

Oliver: I'll be right! Can you fed Bella for me?

Layla: Okay!

Then she goes to feed Bella seconds later.

A few minutes later

Oliver joins Layla for dinner.

Layla: What do you think?

Oliver: It looks good.

Layla: I hope you enjoy it.

Oliver: Let's eat!

To be continued

I hope you enjoy this new story. I hope to post chapter forty real soon.

Jen


	40. A New Focus On Life

Chapter 40

Many hours later

November 4, 2009

It is 7:45 a.m.

Oliver is thinking about whether or not he should go to St. Ann's to see Nick. A part of him thinks he should go, while the other part thinks maybe I should wait to see him.

Sometime later

It is about 11:00 a.m.

Oliver is trying to focus his mind on doing paperwork when his cell rings. He decides to answer it on the second ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Stacy: Hey Oliver!

Oliver: Hey! How are you?

Stacy: I'm good! The reason I called is because I wanted to know if you're free to go out with me to dinner tonight?

Oliver: Yes! Where do you want to go?

Stacy: A new place called Happy Shack Diner.

Oliver: Sounds great.

Stacy: The place is twenty minutes from Llandview.

Oliver: Do you want me to meet you there?

Stacy: No! We'll take my car to the place.

Oliver: Okay! I'll tell Layla that she can drive my car back to the apartment.

Star: Okay! We could have an early dinner if that's okay with you?

Oliver: That's fine! I should be out before 6 p.m.

Stacy: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Then Oliver starts feeling great that he goes back to doing paperwork without being distracted by anything.

A little time later

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Layla: You seem happier right now!

Oliver: That's because I'm going to have dinner with Stacy later.

Layla: That's great! You should go out more often.

Oliver: I should being that I don't have to work on any cases for a month.

Layla: You really should! So, which place did Stacy pick for you to have dinner at?

Oliver: A place called Happy Shack Diner!

Layla: It sounds like a fun place. Where is it?

Oliver: Twenty minutes away from Llandview.

Layla: Do you think there is information on the internet about it?

Oliver: I don't know! You could check to see if there is a site for Happy Shack Diner.

Layla: Maybe I will later!

Meanwhile at St. Ann's Mental Hospital

Nick is meeting with Dr. Wyatt.

Dr. Wyatt: Today, I was thinking maybe we could discuss what your childhood was like.

Nick: Is that necessary?

Dr. Wyatt: Yes! Is there something that happened in your childhood that could have made you capable of hurting Oliver?

Nick: I had a great childhood. My parents were good parents.

Dr. Wyatt: How about kids that you went to school with? Did they ever bully you?

Nick: Yes, but my parents told me to be a man about it. To not let what they say or do get to me.

Dr. Wyatt: Nick, I want you to be honest with me. I want to know how you felt when kids bullied you.

Nick: I felt sad about it, but I never let them see it.

Dr. Wyatt: So, you kept what you felt hidden without expressing how you really felt about it?

Nick: Yes!

Dr. Wyatt: Well, maybe that could be the reason you hurt Oliver?

Nick: No! I hurt Oliver because of the reason Kyle didn't want to be with me.

Dr. Wyatt: Okay! Let's say that instead of hurting Oliver you could have talked to him about Kyle choosing him over you. You would have never been in trouble or been sent here.

Nick: I didn't think of that! I was really hurt that Kyle didn't want me.

Dr. Wyatt: Okay! I'm going to give you a journal. I want you to write in it everyday. You can write about anything you want.

Nick: I can do that!

Dr. Wyatt: Good! There is a going to be a group meeting at 4:00 p.m. today. I want you to attend.

Nick: I'll be there!

Dr. Wyatt: Okay!

Then seconds later he gives a notebook to Nick.

Nick: Can I leave now?

Dr. Wyatt: Yes!

Seconds later Nick gets up from his seat and heads out of Dr. Wyatt's office seconds later.

Sometime later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Kyle is about to call Oliver when someone calls him seconds later.

Kat: Kyle, I need to talk to you about something important.

Kyle: What is it about?

Kat: I'm going to a medical conference tomorrow and I want you to come along.

Kyle: That would be fine!

Kat: Great! We'll have to leave tonight!

Kyle: Okay! Where is the conference at?

Kat: New York!

Kyle: Okay!

Kat: Thank you! You can meet me at the train station around 8 p.m.

Kyle: I'll be there!

Kat: Okay!

Then she heads back to work and Kyle goes to call Oliver seconds later. After the third ring the voicemail comes on and after the beep a message is left.

Sometime later

It is about 4:00 p.m.

Nick is sitting in a group meeting with five other people there.

Dr. Wyatt: So, does anyone have something that want to say to the group?

Melissa: I do!

Dr. Wyatt: You can start when you're ready Melissa!

Melissa: My sister came to see me today! I was happy about that! She asked how I was doing and I told her that I was doing much better, and she said that was great.

It is about 4:15 p.m.

Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail message.

Kyle: Hey! I wanted to let you know that I'm going to New York for a medical conference. I'll call you when I get back.

Oliver ends the message and then he gets back to work.

About 5:30 p.m.

Stacy is about to head inside the Police Station when Olive comes out seconds later.

Oliver: Hey!

Stacy: Hey! How was work?

Oliver: Good! How long have you been here for?

Stacy: Not long!

Oliver: Okay!

Then they head down the steps and head to the car.

A few minutes later

Stacy: You can change the radio station.

Oliver: This one is fine.

Stacy: Did you speak to Kyle today?

Oliver: No! He left me a voicemail.

Stacy: That's good!

Oliver: He had to go to New York for a medical conference.

Stacy: Did he say in the voicemail how long he would be in New York for?

Oliver: No! He said he would call me when he's back in Llandview.

Stacy: Good!

Oliver: Who told you about Happy Shack Diner?

Stacy: I heard someone at work mentioned it, and I thought someplace different would be a great place to go to.

Oliver: It has to be. I thought of moving out of the apartment.

Stacy: You don't think there's enough room in the apartment to take care of a child?

Oliver: No! I was thinking there will be a day when I will want a apartment that I will live in with my kid and Kyle.

Stacy: Oliver, since you two aren't in a relationship right now that shouldn't be a concern right now.

Oliver: No, but I could change my mind about it at anytime.

Stacy: I see your point. Right now your focus has be on the things that are good in your life.

Oliver: It is.

Then he turns his head to look outside the window.

Stacy: What else is on your mind?

Oliver: I'm deciding whether or not I should go to St. Ann's to see Nick.

Stacy: Am I the only one who knows about this?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Why didn't you tell anyone else about it?

Oliver: Well, I guess I just didn't want anyone to talk me out of it.

Stacy: Do you think seeing Nick will help you in a way?

Oliver: Yes!

Stacy: Then you should go see him!

Oliver: You won't tell anyone else about it?

Stacy: No! You have to be the one to do that.

Oliver: I want to tell Kyle but he really doesn't want me to go see Nick.

Stacy: Well, maybe he meant that he doesn't want you to go alone.

Oliver: I need to face Nick alone.

Stacy: If that's what you need to do then I'll support you about it.

Oliver: Thanks!

Twenty minutes later

Stacy and Oliver have arrived at the Happy Shack Diner.

A few seconds later they get out of the car and head up to where the diner is.

When they're inside the dinner they see that see one side is painted pink and the other side is purple, that the seats and tables are neon colored, that the staff is wearing 80's style outfits, and that the music being played is 80's.

Oliver: This place is cool.

Stacy: I agree.

Seconds later the hostess comes up to them.

Jen: Hello! Welcome to the Happy Shack Diner. What makes us different from any other is that not only we have a diner, but also a 80's dance club on the second floor.

Stacy: Thanks!

Jen: You two can sit anywhere you want.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they go to sit a booth by the window and it isn't long before their waiter comes over.

Helen: Hi! What can I get you both to drink?

Oliver: I'll have a Coke!

Stacy: I'll have a vanilla milkshake!

Helen: Okay!

Then she hands them their menus seconds later.

Helen: Would you two like to know what the specials are?

Oliver: Yes!

Helen: There is stuffed pizza meatloaf which is really one of the best things to get here. You can get it stuffed with your favorite pizza toppings. There's the shrimp burger which is something new that we're trying out.

Oliver: Thanks!

Helen: I'll be right back with your drinks!

Seconds later she heads to get the drinks while Stacy and Oliver look over the menu.

Oliver: I'm not sure of what I should get to eat. Everything looks good in here.

Stacy: It sure does.

A little time later

It is about 7:20 p.m.

Helen is giving the dessert menu to Stacy and Oliver.

Oliver: What is the best dessert on this menu?

Helen: The brownie fudge explosion!

Oliver: Stacy, should we try it?

Stacy: Why not?

Helen: Great! Can I get you two anything else!

Stacy and Oliver said no and then Helen goes to put the dessert order in.

Meanwhile in Llandview.

Belle has finished her dinner and Layla is cleaning up in the kitchen when the phone rings. She goes to answer it on the third ring.

Layla: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Layla!

Layla: Hi Barbara!

Barbara: Is Oliver there?

Layla: No! He went out with Stacy for dinner!

Barbara: That's wonderful! Could you tell him to call me back when he gets home?

Layla: I will! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

A few minutes later

Oliver and Stacy can't believe how big the brownie explosion is.

Helen: Enjoy!

She goes to help another customer seconds later.

Stacy: I don't think we will finish the whole thing.

Oliver: Whatever is left we split it so we can both enjoy it at home.

Stacy: Cool!

Then they go to eat the dessert!

About twenty minutes later

It is 7:42 p.m.

Stacy: How about we check out the club for ten minutes before we head back to Llandview?

Oliver: That would be great!

A few minutes later

In the club there are ten other people dancing to "Dress You Up In My Love" by Madonna.

Stacy: We could dance!

Oliver: Maybe next time!

Stacy: I guess! You know what let's leave now!

Oliver: That is okay with me!

Then they head out of the club seconds later

Sometime passes

It is about 7:55 p.m.

Oliver and Stacy are pulling over at a gas station.

Stacy: I won't be long!

Oliver: Okay!

Then she heads to the ladies bathroom while Oliver waits for her in the car.

About 8:00 p.m.

Stacy and Oliver are headed back to Llandview.

Meanwhile has arrived at the train station. He finds Kat seconds later.

Kat: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! What time is our train leaving at?

Kat: In ten minutes! I already got your ticket!

Kyle: Thank you!

About fifteen minutes later

Stacy is dropping Oliver off at the apartment.

Oliver: Call me when you get home!

Stacy: I will! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

He watches Stacy drive off before he heads into the apartment building

A few minutes later

Bella is happy that Oliver is home.

Oliver: I missed you!

Seconds later Layla comes out of the bathroom wearing green pajamas.

Layla: So, tell me about The Happy Shack!

Oliver: It's an eighties diner that has a eighties club on the second floor.

Layla; That sounds like a great place to go to.

Oliver: It is. Did anyone call for me?

Layla: Just your Mom! She wants you to call her back!

Oliver: I will! I brought home dessert!

Layla: What kind of dessert?

Oliver: Brownie!

Layla: I'll eat some tomorrow!

Oliver: Okay! I wonder what's on TV tonight!

Layla: I was just going to see myself!

Oliver: I'll go take a quick shower! Anything you want to watch is fine with me.

Layla: Even if it's a girlie flick?

Oliver: Yeah!

Layla: Cool!

Then he goes to take a quick shower and Layla goes to see what is on television.

About ten minutes later

Oliver is on the phone with his Mom.

Barbara: I want to know if you'll be free on Saturday. There's something that I want you to see.

Oliver: I should be!

Barbara: Good! Did you have a good day today?

Oliver: Yes, I did! I'll talk to you about it tomorrow.

Barbara: Okay! Bye! I love you!

Oliver: Bye! I love you too!

Seconds later the call has ended and then Oliver goes to join Layla in the living room.

Oliver: So, what did you find to watch?

Layla: The Little Mermaid!

Oliver: Okay!

Then they start watching the movie.

Some time later

It is about 10 p.m.

Oliver: I'm going to bed!

Layla: Goodnight! See you in the morning!

Oliver: Goodnight!

Then he heads to bed with Bella following behind him.

To Be Continued

I hope you all like reading this chapter

Jen


	41. Deciding to see Nick

To my fans I hope you will like reading this new chapter. Also, I want to wish everyone a Happy Fourth of July.

Jen

Hours later

It is about 8:00 a.m.

St. Ann's Mental Hospital

Nick is in his room writing his first journal entry

November 5, 2010

I hate the thought of being in here but it has to be better than being in prison right now. So, far none has come to pay me a visit. Well, for now that's okay. Right now my main priority has to work on getting better, so I can get out of here.

I have to prove to everyone that I'm not a threat to anyone. Now, the only person who thinks I can change is Oliver. I was surprised that he decided to support me, despite the crazy things I did to him.

I kind of wonder how he is doing, because what I put him through had to have messed him up a lot. It will take him time to get over what I did to him.

A little time later

It is about 10 a.m.

Oliver is thinking of going to St. Ann's after work to see Nick. He also thinks that he should let Kyle know because it's the right thing to do. Seconds later Layla says something to him.

Layla: Are you okay?

Oliver: I was thinking of something that has been on my mind lately.

Layla: Do you want to talk about it?

Oliver: Not now!

Layla: Okay! I will let you get back to work!

Oliver: Thanks!

Then Layla heads back to her desk and Oliver decides in the moment that he will go to St. Ann's after work. He understands that seeing Nick will be hard to do, but

Meanwhile in New York

Kyle is checking to see if he has gotten a voicemail from Oliver, and when he sees that there isn't a part of him is disappointed. He knows that he agreed to just be friends with Oliver now, but the truth is that really wants to get back together with him.

Kyle: I have to respect what Oliver wants. He hasn't really gotten over what Nick has done to him. He has to forgive Nick before he can be happy with me again. Also, I think I should also be supportive in what Oliver is doing. I want him to know that I'm there for him.

Sometime later

It is about 1:15 p.m.

Oliver decides to call Kyle and after a couple of rings the voicemail comes on, and he decides to leave a message. He ends it a minute later.

Meanwhile at St. Ann's

Nick is writing another entry in his journal.

I think I need to face what happened to me when I was a young man. It won't be the easiest thing to do. I thought if I ignored it, then everything in my life would be better. I have done things which I know that I regret doing. I know that if I continue to live like this, then I will become someone that I don't want to be.

I don't want to be the guy who hurts others. I want to be a better person. I want people to not be afraid of me. I know it will take a lot of work to change the person that I am now, but I'm really prepared to do that.

About an hour later

It is 2:16 p.m.

Kyle is listening to Oliver's voicemail.

Oliver: Kyle, I thought you should know that I'm going to St. Ann's to see Nick today. I know you're worried about me going by myself, but I know that I will be okay seeing him face to face. My therapist thinks I'm not ready to do it, and she's right about it in a way. Nick did terrible things to me which I didn't think he was really capable of doing. I have to talk to him about how I feel about it, and I think by doing that will help me heal. I know I won't be the same person that I used to be, and I'm really okay about it.

Seconds later he message is over, and Kyle is glad that Oliver let him know about going to see Nick today.

A few minutes later

Kat: Well, the meeting is over.

Kyle: Okay! What train are we taking back to Llandview?

Kat: I don't know! I think I'm going to take a later train.

Kyle: So, you don't mind if I head back without you?

Kat: No!

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Kat: Bye!

Seconds later Kyle heads back to the hotel to pack so he can get a early train to Llandview.

Some time later

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Oliver is calling St. Ann's to find out what their visiting hours are at night.

Gino: Hello! This is St. Ann's Hospital. How may I help you?

Oliver: Could you tell me what time the visiting hours are at night?

Gino: That would be at 6:30 p.m. until 8 p.m.

Oliver: Thank you! Bye!

Gino: Bye!

Meanwhile in New York

Kyle is sitting on the train that will be leaving for Llandview in ten minutes. He goes to call Oliver seconds later, and when he doesn't answer a quick voicemail is left.

About five minutes later

Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail.

Kyle: Hey! I wanted to know if I could come over to hangout with you. You can call me back when you get this. If you don't reach me just leave me a voicemail.

Seconds later the message is over.

Oliver thinks that would be great and goes back to call Kyle seconds later. On the second ring the phone is answered.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! So, how has your day been today?

Oliver: Good!

Kyle: What time are you going to St. Ann's at?

Oliver: I haven't decided but I should be back at my apartment before 9 p.m.

Kyle: That would be great! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Time passes

It is about 6:45 p.m.

Oliver is at St. Ann's in the waiting room. A few seconds later he sees Nick.

Nick: So, how are you Oliver?

Oliver: Okay! I'm not sure what to say next.

Nick: Well, maybe you can start with saying how you feel about what I did to you.

Oliver: I'm really angry Nick! I thought you were a nice guy!

Nick: I was until you came between me and Kyle!

Oliver: I didn't mean to hurt you.

Nick: I understand!

Oliver: Okay! How is your therapy going here?

Nick: I'm not used to sharing private things about myself to people. I thought it was a waste of time, until I thought maybe it could help me. The doctor who is helping me gave me a journal to use. So, far I have written two journal entries.

Oliver: That's good!

Nick: I also thought about you as well. Have you and Kyle gotten back together yet?

Oliver: No! We're just friends!

Nick: Are you okay with that?

Oliver: No! If you hadn't done what you did to me then Kyle and I would probably be back together now!

Nick: Maybe! Or is it because you're not sure he will be supportive when you raise your child on your own?

Oliver: That is not the reason. I know that Kyle will be there for me when I start taking care of my child.

Nick: Probably but what about Kyle's career? How can he be there to help you with your child when he will be spending a lot of time doing rounds at the hospital?

Oliver: I understand how important his career is. I wouldn't expect him to give that up.

Nick: Taking care of a child is a big responsibility. Are you prepared for that Oliver?

Oliver: No! Wait, why should I even explain that to you?

Nick: Well, maybe you just needed someone else besides the people in your life to talk to.

Oliver: Maybe I should go!

Nick: No! Stay a little longer. I promise I will just listen while you talk.

Oliver: Okay!

Five minutes later

A nurse comes to escort Nick back to his room.

Nick: I hope you will come back again Oliver.

Oliver: I will!

Then Nick goes with the nurse back to his room and seconds later Oliver heads out of St. Ann's Hospital.


End file.
